


Lund Drottning

by missdarkmarauder



Series: Spirit Queen [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bella Swan Bashing, Bisexual Harry Potter, Carlisle Cullen Bashing-mild and specific, Dimension Travel, Edward Cullen Bashing, End of the World, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family first, Female Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mild Ritualistic Mutilation, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, Pagan Festivals, Paganism, Politics, Polyamory, Reincarnation, Religion, Rituals, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 56,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdarkmarauder/pseuds/missdarkmarauder
Summary: When everything goes wrong Arisaema Clover Potter-Black always has Luna. When the only option is complete destruction she still has Luna. And when she wakes up to a new life with a new family she knows there is no way Luna wont be there. What does she do about everything else though? And how does she stop history from repeating itself?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Sam Uley, Jasper Hale/Harry Potter, Paul Lahote/Harry Potter
Series: Spirit Queen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582021
Comments: 47
Kudos: 566





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not claim to know the Quileute history, religion, or political structure. I do not mean any offense by my story. It is wholly fictional. I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. I do not make money from this story. And I am aware that the timeline in twilight is different from this story.
> 
> I am happy to have constructive criticism or offers to beta-read as this story does not have a beta-reader. Please try to at least be polite.

"Luna? Luna, what does this mean? Hermione just broke down. She refuses to answer any questions at all. Luna, I need to know what's going on! All these people… they're just sick. It can't be a coincidence. It just can't. I can't fight air, Luna, I need to know what is causing this so I can fix it." She's sitting there staring at me waiting. Why isn't she answering me? "Luna? Love? Sister? Please say something!"

"There isn't a way to fight this, Ari." I start shaking my head before she can finish the statement.

"There has to be. I'm Arisaema Cosmos Potter-Black. I survived the killing curse twice. I can fight this. I have to, Luna! Our people are dying! Just tell me what's causing this. Please, Sister!"

"You can't fight the Mother, Ari. We've angered her. We were suppose to protect her ways, and we haven't. So now she is pulling her influence from the world. It's not just us, Ari. It's everything. The world is dying. I'm sorry, Ari, but there isn't anything that we can do."

\----------

"Hello, Ari. What brings you all the way here?" I stare at her for a moment, not  
that she cares. She is carefully arranging runes on a piece of parchment. There are pieces scattered across every surface of the Lovegood home.

"The kids went first. I've accepted that because they didn't have to live in this. The elderly were next, which made sense. We were supposed to be the strongest physically and magically. The muggles are gone by now. What I don't understand is that every other person on the planet is already sick. They're dying. Those who didn't take the easy way at the beginning. Why are we not ill?..... Luna, why are we not dying? What did we do to be cursed like this?" She stops for a moment, turning to look at me. 

"You were always the strongest of us, sister. You likely would have been here anyway. And you need to know that I love you. I have always loved you. You never made me feel like I was less for all of my ramblings. I was always different, and I knew that from a young age. So, I've acted strange to keep people away. You, though, you always believed me. Even if you didn't know what I was really saying, you believed in me. Believed that I knew what I was saying even if no one else understood it. You were my sister long before you were my lover. That's why I asked you to let me tie myself to you so intrinsically. I didn't know at the time what was coming, but I knew it was something. And I wanted to be with you through all of it. I wanted to be with you until the very end. I didn't realize that it would be this kind of end. That's why I am still here. But even you should have become ill before now. If you think hard enough, you can answer why you are not." I stood staring at her again. She signed up for this. Signed up to stay with me even knowing that it was going to be bad. Hermione and Ron had stood by my side through the war, but I had always known that they both had regrets. I could never hold it against them, but no one wanted their family in danger. Luna had known that something would happen that would drag her through whatever trouble I found myself in, and she did it anyway. How could I ever have earned someone like her? From what she said, she had realized that we would be the last. She had known we would have to watch as everyone we cared for became ill and died. And now she was implying that we wouldn't. Why? Why wouldn't I become ill like everyone else?

"Luna, I don't understand. There's nothing I can think of."

"Ari, I've done a lot of thinking, and I've communed with the Mother at every opportunity for the past year. She has always hinted that you were different. I don't think you're different because of something she did. I think you are different for another reason. I think you did something that you never intended. I've known you for a long time. I know that you long for family. I know that you would likely have had children, and you would have made yourself a family. I also know that you have been looking forward to seeing the family you have lost. Sometimes you get this look in your eye of anticipation. Since the day you accepted that there was no way to save our people, you have been waiting to see your parents, Sirius, Remus, and Teddy. And I have been so happy for you, but I don't think you realize how odd that is. Most don't accept death as easily as you have, and if they do then it takes years. I know that you had accepted that you wouldn't survive the war, but it's been different since then. Your mother saved you from the first killing curse, but even with the horcrux you should not have survived the second. Yet here you are. I have known that you held Death's cloak. Did you find his stone? Did you win his wand? Because sister, when I look for your death I can never find it. And since the day that I tied myself to you, I can't find mine either." I am dumbstruck. I feel as my legs give out, and then everything goes black.

\--------

"Sister, what exactly do you think this ritual will do?"

"It will send us to somewhere else. I'm not sure if we will retain our abilities, a portion of them, or none at all. I don't know where it will be or how it will work, but I do know there is nothing for us here. We have gathered every scrap of information on our people and our abilities. We have destroyed any landmarks incase life is restored here. In the case that we take the physical things with us, it has been gathered. In the case that we can't, I have set timed spells that will destroy everything within a certain distance." I nod hoping that if life is restored that they will do things differently than we did.

"So, the only thing left to do is to rip our soul and consciousness out of our bodies and propel them into the ether?" She smiles at me widely, and I can't help feeling at peace. It will work, and if it doesn't then at least I'll have Luna.

"I hope we retain our memories properly, Sister. If we don't I want you to know that I love you. I never regretted anything I did for you."

"I love you too, Sister. I wish I could repay you for everything, but I don't think it's possible. I hope I remember you in this next adventure." She smiles as we both release our magic into the runes situated around us. As the last rune is activated I feel an instant of extreme freedom as though I've been spread through the sky, followed immediately by extreme compression. When the compression is over I open my eyes to see a tall man with dark hair and eyes. He looks at me like the world has somehow been saved, and I'm just extremely confused until I am placed on a woman's chest beside a newborn who honestly looks as large as I am. Wait.


	2. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing up twilight-style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not claim to know the Quileute history, religion, or political structure. I do not mean any offense by my story. It is wholly fictional. I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. I do not make money from this story. And I am aware that the timeline in twilight is different from this story.  
> I am happy to have constructive criticism or offers to beta-read as this story does not have a beta-reader. Please try to at least be polite.

Birth-----   
�Wait, wait, wait. First, thank the Gods. It's a baby. Second, though, am I a baby? I try to see around us, but my vision is not at all helpful.

"Congratulations, Charlie. I didn't expect to watch Sarah birth your children in the middle of our living room, but I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Billy. They're so perfect. It's lucky that Sarah is a midwife. I think Renee is a little mad. I don't know how she can be mad right now."

"Charlie, honey, she's just in pain. I've never seen a labor come on so strongly and so quickly. One minute, the two of you are getting ready to leave, and the next she already dilated too far to try to move. I'm so happy I could help with the birth, Charlie, but I think we should just be happy that both babes are healthy. The first was so fast. I just don't know what could have brought on the labor so quickly. I'd like you to take them all to the hospital just to make sure they are all healthy. There shouldn't be problems, but I'm honestly just still reeling." I feel when the man picks me up again, and I look at him closely. This must be my dad. I have parents again.

"Wait, Charlie, what are you guys naming them? I have to keep a record of it for the tribe." Dad laughs and I can't help the joy that follows. 

"The Quileute blood is diluted, Billy." He smiles wide at his friend before looking down at me and away to where I think my sister might be with our mother. "What do you think, Renee?"

"It was suppose to be one, Charlie!" Oh she is hysterical. "I only picked one name for a girl! This one can be Isabella Marie. Its my favorite name so far." My father looks down at me with a worried look. What is he worried about? He looks back to his friend Billy for a moment.

"Okay. I guess Renee has named Isabella, but what will you name this little one. She's your firstborn, Charlie, and it looks like Renee is content to let you name her on your own."

"Lund Drottning. My little spirit queen."

"That's beautiful, Charlie. Icelandic? I know your grandfather was born there."

"Yeah. You know he had a lot of influence for me. Mom and Dad weren't very interested, but he taught me. It might be presumptuous, but I think my little Lund was brought here to me. That labor was startling. And I felt something was going to happen. That's why I wanted to go. But I guess they really wanted her born here and now. I'll have to find a way to send my thanks later."

"I understand the spirit. Why queen?" I couldn't see Billy, but he sounded like he was truly putting thought into why Dad was naming me as he was. Billy and Dad both believed in the spirits of the world. Oh that's good. I can't let them make our mistakes. Although, Dad probably didn't realize how well he was naming me. Spirit Queen isn't far off from Mistress of Death.

"I don't know, Billy. It feels right. Maybe it's wishful thinking, speaking thoughts into existence? She'll be someone's queen one day. Until then, I'll just have to teach her to expect a queens treatment."

"Maybe you should teach her a queens responsibility?" Dad looks toward Billy again. I can't wait for my eyes to develop. 

"What are you thinking Billy?"

"You are technically half Quileute Charlie. Each of your parents were. I know you say that the Quileute blood is diluted, but if you truly think that the spirits wanted them born here and now, then I have to consider it might be for a reason. I'll have both the girls listed as having been born here regardless. They're each a Black and an Ateara even if they don't carry the name. What about Isabella? If you talk to Renee she might be open to talking about her name too?" By the end of his speech he has reached a whisper, and he is standing much closer to us.

"No. And I feel terrible for it. How can I have this feeling about one and not the other? I love them both more than anything, but I feel like I'm going to need to help her more. Protect her more. I think I'm about to loose Renee, too. She hates it here, and the way she reacted to Lund… They were just born, but she acts like it was only Isabella. What if she really leaves? What do I do, Billy?"

"I really don't know, Charlie. Keep working at it, hope for the best, and if she leaves then we're here for you. We will figure it out." Dad nods and Billy smiles. "I do want to introduce them both to the Tribal Council. Old Quil might have something to say about the Spirits and if they might have had a hand in what happened tonight." Dad nods again, but before he can respond I here Isabella cry and Renee starts to fuss over her.

"Come on, Charlie. Sarah and Billy probably want to enjoy their night without the twins, and we still need to go to the hospital. Isabella feels really light. Are they suppose to be so light?" I feel as Dad shifts me a little and listen to Sarah respond to Renee, but my eyes are drifting shut. Where is Luna? I hope she is okay.

Six Months-----

I'm six months old now. Mom and Dad have been fighting a lot, and I can tell where this is going. Renee has been talking to her mother a lot. We've never met the Higginbothams.   
Isabella is not my Luna. That is probably good. Having sexual memories of my blood sister would be weird. I was never that much of a Black. Though I am apparently very much a Black and an Ateara in this life.   
I look very different to Isabella. She's pale with chocolate colored hair and eyes, but I inherited a lot of traits from the Quileute. My skin is dark enough that I could be Billy's daughter. My hair is black like Rachel's and Rebecca's. Mrs. Higginbotham had actually asked Mom to have a dna test to make sure that we were Dad's. As though he isn't half Quileute himself. I could tell he was very offended, and if he hadn't been Billy, Harry, and Quil were. They're Dad's friends. I see them more than Isabella does. Mom wants Isabella with her all the time. It was hard for Dad to find a way to take us to see Old Quil, who is Quil's dad. He's also the Tribal Shaman. I'm hoping he will teach me when I'm older. He told Dad that not only had I inherited Quileute traits, but that the Spirits were insistent about me for some reason. Old Quil thinks that they want me on the reservation. Old Quil himself wants me added to the tribal scrolls, which is apparently very difficult because of the rules of the tribe. Billy has been talking about getting a special exception through the council.  
I've made Mom very uncomfortable. She was always more interested in Isabella, but she seems to like me less with every day. I tried to act more like a baby, but I just can't fake it. Conversations catch my attention and now that I can see farther than my arms I look at things more closely than I mean to. I gave up after a month. I've been keeping an eye on her for Dad. I guess first impressions really are important because I can't get over her naming Isabella, whom she calls Bella, and completely ignoring me. I've already decided that I am a Daddy's girl, and I hate waiting for him to get home from work. He's a police officer. Unlike my blissfully unaware little sister, I know that when he goes to work there is no guarantee that he will return. Renee doesn't seem to notice, and that might be why I have such a hard time calling her Mom. The only women I've ever associated that word with died for me or worried themselves near to death over their family. It also might have something to do with her being upset over my existence even though I was the first one born and thus the expected one. I think I've started seeing her as a less violent Petunia.  
Being a baby is a hindrance despite how much I enjoy having family. I love spending time with Dad, and I love Isabella even though we can't really do much together. I waited to crawl until Dad was home because I want him to see all of my childhood that he can. I want him to see all I missed with Teddy.   
He was right. Renee is going to leave, and it sounds like she plans to take us with her. She and her mother have both thought about leaving me with Dad and trading out for two weeks in the summer, but then Renee read something that said twins needed to be with each other for emotional health. I've decided that it is probably best that I be where Isabella is because I don't trust Renee to actually be able to run a house properly.

One Year (With Renee)-----

I'm one now. She left him. She took us with her. Now we live with the Higginbothams, which at least insures that the house is run properly. Renee is even less fond of me now. She thinks I'm stupid because I haven't walked yet. Isabella started 'cruising' last month and walking last week, but I know we are going home for three weeks starting tomorrow. Renee is flying us to Forks and Dad is flying us back at the end. I've become vindictive. Isabella's frist word was Ma. But I haven't spoken in front of anyone. I practice talking and walking in my crib at night. I'm going to show Dad. I'm probably making it worse for myself with Renee, but I'm not sure it would be different no matter what I did.

One Year (With Charlie)-----

We're sitting in Billy's living room when I decide I'm going to show Dad all the stuff I've been working on. Ironically he's talking to Billy about the things Renee had said at the airport this morning.

"Billy, she acts like Lund is behind, but Isabella just started walking last week. Lund might not be interested. The talking worries me a little. I thought babies said simple words by now. Nothing big. Renee says she doesn't make any sounds except crying. She doesn't try to talk at all, apparently." Billy looks down at me then and I smile looking him in the eye. Then I put my hands on the ground and stick my butt in the air. My practice has paid off because I walk perfectly to Dad. I smile at him for a moment enjoying his stunned expression.

"Da. Wuves Da." I had tried to learn 'walk' but the muscles just are not ready for 'L' yet. 'Love' had been hard enough, and it didn't even come out right.

"You know, Charlie, I think she might just be a Daddy's girl. It doesn't look like she has trouble walking or talking. Buddy, it really looks like she just told you she loves her dad." Dad is still stunned, but now he's holding me tight to his chest.

"You think?"

"Yeah, Charlie. I do. You felt a connection to her. Maybe she feels one to you too. I wish she was here with us all the time, but for now I think we are just going to have to make due with as much time as we can scrape together. This little girl, though, I think she'll be home before it's all said and done." I tilt my head at him and squint my eyes. I can't tell if I made the look I was going for, but he looks at me intently. "Charlie? Do you ever think she can understand you more than other babies might?"

"Yeah. Renee does too. She says she looks like she's reading sometimes, but she can't obviously. Lund follows conversations, too, but that could be because she just likes to hear people."

"Right." Billy nods, but he watches me closely after that. I just smile at him and continue as I always have.

Five Years (Charlie)-----

Kindergarten has been incredibly boring. Renee of course refuses to let me move to a higher grade. She tells the teachers that she doesn't want us separated. I think that the principle wonders about her, but she doesn't actually mistreat us. None of that matters right now though because I can see dad through the crowd in the airport. I run for him, and I can tell that some people are upset. Others just seem to think it's cute. Dad's happy though, so I don't really care. About anyone else.

"Lundie baby, don't run like that. Charlie, do you think you could get her to calm down? She's been bouncing off of the walls. She doesn't pay attention in school or at home and it causes trouble. I worry that it's going to rub off on Bella."

"I'll try to help, Renee. How did they do in school?" She tells him how wonderful Isabella has been doing glosses over my perfect scores in everything except behavior, which the teacher started cutting me slack for after Renee refused to consider moving me to a more challenging class, and tells Dad that she thinks I might have an attention disorder. He looks worried, but I plan on fixing that sooner rather than later.

Dad is worried the whole way from the airport and I can't help him because I'm afraid Isabella will turn around and tell Renee. Honestly, I don't know what the mental capacity for a five year old girl is. If anything causes trouble its that. He hustles us into a booth at the diner to eat, and I seriously wonder how he survives without knowing how to cook. We go home and watch a Disney movie, which I enjoy despite my adult mind. Isabella finally goes to sleep around nine thirty, so I take my chance to run downstairs and talk to Dad.

It's cute how he hides the beer can beside his chair as I come down the steps, but that's not what is important right now.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Lundie?" He sounds awkward saying it, but I think he's trying to make me comfortable. "Are you having trouble sleeping?" Definitely trying to make me comfortable. It doesn't help that Renee has gotten Isabella calling me that too.

"I don't like it when they call me that, but she refuses to listen." He looks surprised at me for a moment. "I just wanted you to know that I don't have an attention disorder. The school staff asked if they could put me in advanced classes or a different grade because the material isn't challenging, but she doesn't want us separated. That's why I was getting in trouble in class. I finish my work too fast and then I think about other things. The teacher doesn't even get on to me anymore. She just lets me do whatever I'm doing as long as I don't distract the others. I could tell you were worried, but I couldn't say anything in front of Isabella. I can't tell what she will tell her. She gets upset when I disagree with her, so it's easier to just ignore it."

"Baby, how do you understand attention disorders? Five year old kids don't understand things like that. I've always known you were ahead of your peers, but that is more than I was expecting."

"I don't think you would believe me if I told you about that right now. You might think I am crazy. We should wait for that conversation I think. But I love you, and I don't want you to worry about us. Isabella is fine. I keep an eye on her when we aren't at Mrs. Higginbothams, and she has friends at school. No one is really mean to her. I would rather be here, but I don't want to leave Isabella alone with her." I know I've probably said too much because he is looking suspicious now. "Don't worry she's not a bad parent. I just think its probably good that she lives with someone who takes care of the adult things. Night, Dad. I love you." I run back up the stairs. He probably has more questions than answers at this point, but at least he isn't worried about medical things.

~~Charlie~~

I corner Billy as soon as the kids are playing.

"Billy, I'm worried." He looks concerned. The girls have only been here a day so far. He probably thinks its really bad. "Renee has always leaned more towards Bella, but I think it might be more than that. She tried to tell me that Lund has an attention disorder when I picked up the girls. And then after they're in bed, Lund comes down stairs and explains to me, as an adult would, that she doesn't have a disorder, the school wants her in higher classes because she isn't challenged and Renee is refusing. She told me she waited until Bella was asleep because she couldn't say whether or not Bella would tell their mother that she had spoken to me about it, and it's easier to ignore Renee than to disagree with her. I asked how she even understood what was going on, and she told me that I would think she was crazy if she explained it. Said we should wait on that conversation. What is going on with my daughter? She's far more intelligent than should be possible, and she treats her mother like she's trying to avoid being treated badly."

"I don't know, Charlie. She seems to know what is going on, and unless she tells us then I'm just as clueless as you are. Aside from that conversation has anything odd happened?"

"No. She's very intent on helping Bella with just about everything, but other than loving her sister there's nothing that I've noticed….. She did tell me that she would rather be here than with their mother, but she doesn't want to leave Bella alone with Renee either. She thinks that Renee can't take care of herself properly. She said that it’s a good thing they live with Marie because she does all of the adult things." Billy shakes his head watching the kids play.

"I see what you mean. She's watching all of them right now. It's like she thinks they might get hurt, and that she could protect them from it. I will talk to Old Quil though. He's always wanted to teach her. If she's bored in class then maybe we can give her something else to spend her time on."

Ten Years (Charlie)-----

~~Charlie~~

"So how are the girls?" Billy is looking a little rough after Sarah. She had helped him when he couldn't walk anymore, not counting that she was the love of his life. He's been trying very hard for the kids.

"Bella has virtually no use for me or Forks, and Lund looks at her like she can't understand her at all. I almost think she doesn't like her, but I know she loves her."

"It could be both, Charlie, the twins sometimes can't stand the sight of each other. Lund has always had a strong bond with you, if Isabella is behaving coldly toward you Lund might see it as a personal affront. I know that you have seen over the years that Lund doesn't like Renee very much, Renee has done things that I don't know Lund can look past. As far as Lund is concerned they would both be better off here with you, she might be offended that Bella doesn't feel the same way."

"Maybe. Either way, I worry that Renee is going to find a way to keep them away. She found out that the school has been allowing Lund a tutor. She was very upset, especially about it including Shamanic teaching. She pointed out that she has legal right to make decisions regarding school and religion. She's told the school that it's not allowed now. Honestly, I'm lucky they allowed it as long as they did." I sigh as we continue to watch the kids in the back yard, Lund with the twins and Bella with Jacob.

Fifteen Years (Charlie)-----

~~Charlie~~

"How did you like your beach trip, Charlie?"

"The beach was nice. I worry though. Renee and Lund are not getting along. Lund is excited about Renee's boyfriend. She says Phil is responsible enough to take care of Renee, but that he has no interest in being an authority figure toward her or Bella. Apparently Renee wishes he was. She is increasingly against any mention of me, and I think Lund might bring me up regularly just to upset her. She point blank refuses to call her Mom, and I didn't realize until I heard her call her by name that I don't think I've ever heard her call Renee Mom. I don't think she even did it when she was young. It's a bad situation, and I think it's about to explode. The only reason Lund stays is for Bella, and I think their relationship is getting more strained than it ever was before. Bella barely speaks to me anymore. Lund just glares at her and then talks enough for both of them. I don't know what to do."

"Charlie, she probably just wants you to know that she loves you. I don't know what is going on with Bella, but she is shy and it might just be that she doesn't know what to say to you."

"Yeah. I hope so. I've always loved both of them. I always wanted to build a bond with Bella, I've just never figured out how." He pats my shoulder and we wait for the game to start.


	3. Sibling Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving to Forks with an angry sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not claim to know the Quileute history, religion, or political structure. I do not mean any offense by my story. It is wholly fictional. I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. I do not make money from this story. And I am aware that the timeline in twilight is different from this story.  
> I am happy to have constructive criticism or offers to beta-read as this story does not have a beta-reader. Please try to at least be polite.

Saturday, October 2, 2004

My twin is an idiot. Isabella is so busy dreading going to Forks that she doesn't even realize what we are escaping. She has always been closer to Renee than Dad. I'm probably the only one who knows that Renee engineered that. She didn't want Isabella going home, so she subtly referred to every single thing about Forks or Dad as a negative. I know that people sometimes do that unintentionally, but she and Marie had spoken about it when we were very small. Marie had died when we were six, and honestly I'd been thankful. Matthew Higginbotham was much less likely to put up with Renee's shit. She had stayed in the house until he died two years ago just after our fourteenth birthday.  
The reason why had become clear when the lawyer had explained that Matthew Higginbotham had bequeathed a monthly allowance of one thousand dollars as well as one million dollars to be held in trust for Isabella for a first car, and school tuition. She would have the rest given to her when she turned twenty five. The rest of his assets, including apparently several houses, a monthly stipend, and over forty billion dollars, also held in trust, were left to his eldest granddaughter. There was only a letter left to his daughter. It was not a happy letter and the lawyer had been instructed to read it aloud in front of us all. He was then instructed to hold on to the letter in case Renee decided to try to fight the will. She had refused the option to live in the house until I was eighteen, stating that she didn't need to live off of her daughter's inheritance. Then she had started dating men who could take care of her financially rather than men who could offer her fun and adventure.   
Isabella had finally decided that Renee was suffering too much by staying home, where she no longer had to work, while Phil was traveling to play ball. Honestly, the woman had zero responsibilities. She did the adult version of playing all day and then expected Isabella and I to split the chores. I had taken over cooking, after teaching Isabella the basics, and frequently froze meals so that they could be put on at a certain time even if I was otherwise occupied. Isabella does the laundry and usually puts the frozen meals in the oven while I am still out of the house. Then I do the dishes and sweep before bed because Isabella is usually expected to spend time with Renee before bed. It's lucky when Isabella can manage bed before midnight. Far be it from Renee to actually encourage her children toward stable healthy practices. Yes, I am bitter about the situation. It is better than the Dursley's, but that's only because she isn't violently inclined and lets me eat. I'm convinced that she likes me about as much as they did; also that she thinks I take from Isabella just as they thought I took from Dudley. This life is oddly similar to my last, but I am so grateful for the differences.  
Right now I am sitting on a plane headed toward Port Angeles where Dad will be waiting to finally take us home. No more three week visits and long distance phone calls. I could go the rest of my life without ever seeing or speaking to Renee again, not that I will be afforded that luxury. She tries to fake it for Phil, but he had gone so far as to ask me if I was okay. 

~~Flashback~~

"Lund? Sorry you prefer Lundie right? Your Mom keeps telling me that, but I forget."

"It's fine, Phil. I actually prefer Lund. She's been trying to convince me otherwise all my life." I smile looking at him and patting the couch beside me. He looks at me confused for a moment.

"Okay. Then I will keep calling you Lund until you tell me otherwise. This is actually what I wanted to talk to you about. You and Renee seem to have trouble with each other, and it seems to come from both sides. I wanted to make sure you are okay. Is there something I'm doing that is making it worse? I don't want to come between you." I laugh lightly and shake me head.

"Don't worry, Phil. There is no love lost between Renee and I. She wasn't expecting twins. I think she latched on to Isabella, and just never really considered me. She's petty toward me because she has convinced herself that I take away from Isabella. I've always been ahead of Isabella academically, which she couldn't curb after I entered middle school because of how they schedule classes. I'm also more comfortable in public. I don't know that Isabella actually holds these things against me, but Renee has never liked them. In return I am petty toward her for those things that she holds against me and for all of the horrid things she says to Isabella about our home and our father. He is a good man who worked to try to fix his marriage. Anyone in Forks can tell you that he was devastated when she left, but she tells Isabella that he didn't care about us. She tells her that he didn't help her. I know that he supported us financially from the moment she left. The final nail in the coffin though was Grandfather Matthew. We were never overly close, but he was observant. He didn't appreciate the way she behaved toward us, so he left an iron-clad will. Including a scathing letter for Renee and million dollar trust for Isabella. The estate though was left to me. Its just another thing that she thinks I took from my sister. Don't worry Phil, she isn't actually a bad person. I'm just an exception in her world."

"Thank you for telling me, Lund. I'll have to really think about what you have said. I'm not sure I can handle her treating you like that." I laugh out loud at that.

"Don't let that deter you. I'm only here so long as Isabella is under age. I'll be on my way back to Washington at the first opportunity. You are a good man, Phil Dwyer. You deserve happiness. If she makes you happy then you should stay with her. Don't get me wrong, I'm never going to see you as an authority. I don't even see her as one, but I do respect you. Plus Renee says you don't want kids, so nothing to worry about really. It's not as though she is going to treat someone else like she does me." We sit there for several moments before he nods at me and goes back to whatever he had been doing before.

~~End Flashback~~

"Lundie? I think this was a mistake. I know that for some reason you like it up here, but I hate water and cold. Why did I do this?" I look at her like she is stupid because I swear sometimes she is.

"I have been telling you since we could talk that I hate that name. For fuck's sake can you please stop calling me it? And no it wasn't a mistake. You think it was a mistake because Renee hated it here, and how could you possibly be even content in a place she so loathes? We both know you aren't going to call and ask her to stop traveling with Phil. Stop worrying about it. Dad has been hoping for years that you would finally decide to come home. Don't ruin it for him." I whisper it at her, but I'm sure other passengers can hear us.

"It's not my home. He doesn't care about us."

"He was devastated when she left. He begged her to stay and he offered to do damn near anything, but she had already made up her mind. He has paid child support, school fees, and doctors bills for years without complaint, and he has never said a word about your little bitch fits either. He came to Arizona for the last two years because you refused to go see him. He loves you despite the fact that you barely speak to him, and he has tried to find anything that you would be willing to do with him so that the two of you might have some kind of bond with each other. Did you know that she threatened him when we were ten because he was trying to give me educational opportunities?"

"He was letting some guy teach you about Pagan stuff."

"He was letting a fully vetted Tribal Elder pass on teachings of my heritage. Its not wrong of me to want to learn about my people, Isabella. That's my history. It's where I come from. Nobody was making her learn it or you learn it, but I wanted to learn it. It was an opportunity that many people don't have. Old Quil pulled strings to have an Elder of another tribe come to school to teach me. He allowed someone not of our tribe to hold information that hasn't been allowed out of the tribe for centuries, and he had to have the Elders vote for it to happen. And he would have done the same for you. He has always been willing to move mountains for you, but you have always been so sure of everything Renee says about her EX-HUSBAND that you can't see it."

"Whatever, Lund, you have a blind spot when it come to Charlie." I scoff and turn back to my notebook. She is quiet for a few moments and naively I hope that she will just leave me alone for the rest of the flight. "I'm going to have to live with him for almost two years though…."

"How awful for you, Isabella. You have to live with a loving father for two years. I mean it's only been fifteen and a half years that I've had to live with a mother that literally dislikes and mistrusts every single move I make."

"Well if you hate her so much and Charlie obviously loves you so much, why did you stay?" She looks at me like she's proven something.

"You. I stayed to make sure she actually took care of you. How many times did the electricity get cut off in the year between Grandfather dying and Phil taking over the bills? Eight? She can't even take care of herself. I wasn't going to leave you alone with her. Though her influence has obviously rooted deep within you already. Look at you, the perfect little Renee drone. You’ve spent all of forty-two weeks in Forks since you were six months old. Assuming that you can remember every week after we went to kindergarten, then you remember thirty weeks of that. You spend more time in school in one year than you have in Forks, but you know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you hate it? Sure, Isabella."

"I was miserable every time I came to Forks."

"You loved Forks until we were eight. And you refused to return four years later. I wonder how many stories Renee told you about Forks in the interim. I'm done with this conversation, Isabella. I could talk to you until I'm blue in the face, but you are never going to actually listen. Live in your little bubble, and hate every second you spend in Forks. I don't care if you are miserable. You should remember though that life is short, and Dad's job is dangerous. You should be thankful for the time we have with him. It's never guaranteed that we will have more."

"Whatever, you can waste your life in that little nothing town, but I'm getting out as soon as I can." I shrug at her and continue looking over my notes. I had emailed the teachers I would have in Forks and asked how far behind I would be in their curriculum weeks ago when we were sure that we would be moving. All but the English teacher had been happy to send me the work for the week before I would start class, and now I could walk into class without worrying about catching up. I hadn't actually been behind at all, but there would have been an odd overlap where I would have been missing work. I prefer everything to be neater than that, a change from my last life. I hadn't liked not being able to help figure out the problem when everyone started getting sick. During this life I had stayed at the top of my class.   
I had also learned as much from Old Quil and from the man he convinced to tutor me in elementary school as I could. When Renee had stopped the tutoring, Old Quil had started having Joy email me information. The only thing he had not started teaching me was the actual Quileute language. Last month he, Billy and Harry had spoken to the council about allowing me to formally become a member of the tribe. It was agreed that because Old Quil had always been sure that the Spirits were involved in my birth and because of the dedication I had shown over the years even with all of the trouble with Renee, I would be allowed to complete the coming of age rites, late as they may be. Billy was convinced that most were allowing it more because the tribe sometimes had a hard time keeping people on the tribal lands. We need revenue and people who are willing to stay and invest in the tribe. I certainly fit that bill. Honestly, I will probably end up dumping the majority of my inheritance into the tribe whenever I could find a sustainable way to do so. Dumping money on nothing wouldn't help the tribe.  
The flight attendants advise us to put our seat belts on just before we land, and I gather my jacket and carry on before walking down the isle. I hear Isabella follow me. "Aren't you at least upset about us having to share a room for the next two years?"

"Nope. I told Dad years ago that I was moving home as soon as I could, so he has slowly finished the attic and installed a spiral staircase at the end of the hall. Dad had one of the guys in the tribe build me a platform bedframe, and Billy did some carvings in it for my birthday. It might take some creativity for storing clothes, but I'll be staying in the attic."

"And you are excited about that?"

"Yeah."

"That attic is tiny."

"It's as big as the bedroom."

"Why didn't I know about this?"

"Probably because you have avoided even talking to Dad for years. It's never been a secret. He and I have talked about it in front of you. I'm pretty sure I even told you about it the year you decided that you were boycotting Forks. I tried to convince you that you would have more fun if you had more space." She doesn't respond. We finally make it out of the airport to Dad, and I wait for Isabella to greet Dad before I wrap my arms around him tryin with everything in me to soak up all that I had missed since the end of the last school year.

"I'm so glad to be home, Dad. I don't care if she goes back. I'm staying. I love you."


	4. Home... Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling in to Forks and LaPush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not claim to know the Quileute history, religion, or political structure. I mean no offence with this story. It is wholly fiction. I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. I make no money from this story.  
> I am happy for constructive criticism or offers to beta-read as this story has no beta-reader. Please try to at least be polite.

Saturday, October 2, 2004

"I love you too, Baby. I'm so glad you're finally home for good. Come on. I know she hates riding in the cruiser. Lets get home so she can hate her life in peace." I laugh lightly. I guess Dad has come to terms with Isabella. I hope it doesn't hurt him as much as I think it does. We climb into the cruiser, myself in the passenger seat. "I found a few cars you girls might be interested in. Billy had an old truck that little Jacob rebuilt the engine on. I got it for you guys to use at least until you can find something else you might want to drive. I know you both have money set aside for your first car, but the truck will last until then I'm sure. If neither of you want to keep it then I could use an off duty car."

"Thanks, Dad. Did Billy tell you that I had talked to him about a car?"

"Yeah. I know you asked him to find out if there were any decently running cars for sale on the Rez. The truck was one of them. I asked him to keep in to himself." I laugh. They are like a couple old maids, they're version of tea being vitamin R.

"You two might as well be siblings. Cousins my butt. I emailed my teachers. The English teacher didn't send work because they are doing a group study on the book, but the rest were more than happy to send me work from the beginning of last week. I've got all of it together, so when we go in on Monday I'll be ready and in the right thought process for where we are in curriculum."

"That's wonderful, Baby. Old Quil said he's expecting you out at the cabin tomorrow morning early. He seemed very excited."

"Yeah. I was actually hoping you might come out with me. Thought we might have a long over due conversation. Plus Old Quil wants to talk to me about the coming of age rites. He's worried about my choices for it, but I've already made up my mind."

"Well I can't see why he would think he could talk you out of what you have decided. Much as I wish someone could." I can tell he's worried, but it's important. Hopefully our conversation will tell him why. I don't plan to tell him with Old Quil. I'm going to tell Dad after bed. Seems poetic, or maybe I'm just becoming dramatic.   
Now that I'm living with him, it will be harder to keep things from him. I've never really wanted to. He's Pagan, and I don't think he will have a problem with me preforming rites. Telling him that I'm reincarnated and that I still have abilities from my last life might be different. I still have to find Luna too. Of course, knowing Luna, she probably knows where I am and is already making plans. I miss her so much. I know that I shouldn't compare them, but Isabella pales in comparison to Luna even without taking into account the intimacy we shared. Maybe I would like her more if I hadn't already had such an incredibly loyal and devoted sister.  
We pull up to the house, and Isabella actually loves the truck. She's excited about it, so I tell her I'll find another one within this week and she can have it. Dad looks happy for all of her excitement, and I think for a second that maybe this will all work out all right.

I let Dad know that I want to have an important discussion with him after Isabella goes to bed just before he tells us that Billy and Jacob are coming over. We order pizza and the night goes well. Dad asks if Billy can stay for our talk, but I'm sure he knows I don't mind. So after Isabella has gone to bed and Jacob has passed out on the couch we all sit on the back deck while I explain about my past life and everything that has brought me here.

"So the Spirits did bring you here. And you have been an adult in a child's body all your life? Old Quil is going to be so excited he can't see strait. Do you plan to tell him tomorrow?" I smile at Billy. What must he have thought that this wasn't a surprise for him?

"I plan to tell him, and yes on all counts. I've enjoyed having more of a childhood. The people who raised me last time were not even what I would call decent people."

"So, when you told me Renee wasn't a bad parent, you meant that she was better than they were. She's expected you to clean and cook for her. I know your sister has helped, but it wasn't your responsibility to take care of the house so she could run around town wild!"

"DAD! Calm down. I know… I know okay. I never had the opportunity to have children in my last life. The closest that I came was my Godson, but I know that I wouldn't have treated him even as Renee has treated me. And I have always known that you would not agree with it either, but there wouldn't be much you could do in the situation. We weren't abused. It would have been hard for you to do anything against her, and it really wasn't anything I couldn't handle. At least this time I had a parent who loved me. Now that I'm home I can relax a little. Don't get me wrong. I do actually enjoy cooking, so I'll probably still freeze meals that we can just throw in the oven. It's terribly convenient. Now though I can go to sleep without sweeping and mopping and actually scrubbing the counters. There's really no reason, given who lives here, that I will need to sweep more than twice a week. And I can rinse the dishes and do them while the food is cooking. It'll be great. And chores don't hurt anybody. It was just the way she went about them that offended me. It was that she did nothing that made me angry."

"Well, you won't sweep or mop. I can do that just fine. If you and Isabella want to continue your current dinner schedule I wont argue. However, it will be even. I will wash dishes after dinner and continue to do my own laundry. If you are preparing all the food, Isabella can wash the dishes from that. I'm not going to let the two of you do all of this on your own."

"Yeah, Lund, even I clean. I'm sure your Dad can handle some." I smile at Billy and offer to drive him home. I promise that I can make it back home without a car, and he tilts his head and laughs. When I finally go to sleep it's with a wide smile on my face. I have been dreading the fallout of that conversation for years, but they both acted like it was nothing. Dad was more upset about my cleaning habits.

\----------- Sunday, October 3, 2004

I wake up early and lay in the bed staring at the wooden slats of the ceiling. I had told dad that I wanted as much of the attic to look like an attic as possible. There are still support beams and all of the walls, the floor, and the ceiling are tongue and groove hard wood. I lay there thinking about which support beam I'm going to use to hang a rod from for a closet. I need somewhere to hang my clothes.   
I had gone through all of my clothes before leaving Arizona and kept only a portion of them. Renee had insisted all through my life that I have pants and shorts, but Grandfather had let me order skirts and dresses. It might be a hold-over from robes and dresses from my last life, but I just feel more comfortable in dresses. When I packed up my things to ship from Arizona I had packed two pairs of jeans and a pair of shorts along with fourteen of my favorite skirts and five dresses. Of course I had packed all of my pretty underwear and bras, while throwing away the old ones that were not worth keeping anymore, and my three pairs of pajamas. I had packed five dress shirts along with the fifteen band tee shirts that I own and about twenty tank-tops in varying styles. I've developed a tank-top habit I think.   
If I hang the rod toward the far end of the attic, I can set up one of those changing screens that stand alone and make it into a walk-in closet type situation. I'll hang all the skirts, dresses, and shirts. Then all I will need is somewhere to put my non-dressy tank-tops, underwear, bras, jeans, and pajamas. Maybe a small chest for underwear and a mesh hanging shelf for the rest. It would only need four sections, and if I hang it high on the slanted ceilings then I can put a small open-top chest under it to conserve space. If I do it like that then I'll have room for a small desk on the other side of the hatch door over the stairs, and I can leave my bed in the middle of the room. Plus it will be really nice to get the two towers of boxes unpacked.   
Unlike Isabella, I have no intention of returning to live with Renee, so I sent everything here. Three of the boxes are clothes and shoes; they're also the largest. The fourth holds books. The fifth is full of journals that I wrote of as much of my past life as I can remember. The sixth and seventh boxes are the smallest and hold candles, jars, keepsakes, and knick-knacks.  
Getting up from the bed I take time to admire the carvings etched into the wood depicting the tribal histories. Billy had done exquisite work on them, and the thick blanket laid over the crisp black sheets looks as if it were woven in La Push. A welcome home from the members of my family I haven't been able to see in person for the last two years. I admire the bed for a moment after making it up thankful for the differences to my last life.   
I dig through the clothes boxes for a light blue denim ankle length skirt, a black camisole, and my favorite Avenged Sevenfold tee shirt. I grab knee high thick black socks and calf height black lace up boots that have a thick but short heel. I bundle all of the clothes and carry the shoes down the black metal spiral stairs Dad had installed. Lucky for me the bathroom is empty so I can shower and get ready in peace. Dad had even ordered my all natural shampoo, conditioner, and soap.  
When I get downstairs Dad and Jacob are both drinking coffee and eating toast. I slip into the kitchen and start making myself an omelet. 

"Dad, Jacob? Do you guys want an omelet?"

"Sure." 

"Thank you, Lund." I'm finishing Jacob's omelet when I hear Isabella come into the kitchen.

"You want an omelet, Isabella?" I turn to look at her, but she is looking at Jacob like he is an alien.

"Yeah. How are you still here? Where is Billy?"

"Gave Billy a ride home last night, but Jake here was already asleep. Since your sister and I have to be out at Old Quil's place by eight, I told Billy I'd drop Jake off."

"Why not just take Jacob home last night when you took Billy? I thought Jacob was the one to drive Billy places?"

"Because he was sound asleep, Isabella, and Jacob isn't legally suppose to drive. It wasn't a big deal." I sit her omelet in front of her and start making my own. I'll probably stick it down in a cup and eat it on the way to drop Jacob off. I'll need to go to the store later if I plan to make frozen meals tomorrow. "Oh, yeah, I'm making frozen meals tomorrow, and Dad was pretty adamant last night that if I'm cooking them then you can wash the dishes from them. Although we won't need to do dishes through the week because dad has volunteered to wash up after dinner." 

"Oh, okay. We can just do them like we have been, Dad. You don't need to clean up after us."

"I'm more than able to wash dinner dishes. I'm also going to be doing the sweeping and moping as well as my own laundry. If you two want to do the frozen meals as you have been with you helping your sister with the dishes while she prepares them, that's fine. Then whoever is home can put them in the oven. That just leaves you each to do your own laundry."

"Oh, okay, ch- Dad." I glance at Dad to see him frown as I'm stuffing my omelet into a cup and pouring a glass of milk.

"Come on, Dad. Better get a move on if we are going to drop Jacob off and make it to Old Quil's on time." He hesitates looking at Isabella.

"Do you want to come out to the reservation with us, Bells. You could check out some of the shops or the beach."

"Yeah. I could show you around if you want." She's shaking her head before he even gets the first word out.

"No thanks. I'm going to try to get settled today before I have school. We are apparently cooking tomorrow, so I'll have to get finished today." Dad nods and Jacob looks a little down, but it's a good excuse so I don't think he realizes that it's a brush off. 

\--------- 

I can feel the difference as we cross the line for the reservation. This is the real welcome home. I suddenly have more energy. The wind blows through the cracked window, and I savor every second of it.

"So, Lund, why do you call Bella by her full name?"

"I call her that because she annoys me. We disagree on a lot of things, but she isn't able to just let it go. She does with other people, but when it's me she can't. So I call her by her full name to annoy her in turn. It's petty, but short of yelling at and being mean to her, that's all I can really do. Plus unless she's mad at me she calls me Lundie which I hate with a burning passion."

"Oh. Okay. I guess it's a sibling thing then?"

"Sure." He nods and looks out the window just as we pull up to his house. He gets out and thanks Dad for the ride. I get out and slide into the back seat while Dad helps Billy into the front seat so that he can come to meet Old Quil with us. The ride is quiet. I'm not sure if that's a good thing, although Old Quil has always been the one I am least worried about as far as magical reincarnation related topics.

He meets us on the front porch and invites us into the house. We all get comfortable and then Billy and Dad look at me expectantly.

"These two hooligans look like they're waiting on you, little queen. Why don't you let me in on why?" I smile at him laughing lightly.

"It's a long story, but I think you in particular will probably like it."


	5. Talks With the Shaman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not claim to know the Quileute history, religion, or political structure. I mean no offence with this story. It is wholly fiction. I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. I make no money from this story.  
> I am happy for constructive criticism or offers to beta-read as this story has no beta-reader. Please try to at least be polite.

Sunday, October 3, 2004

"So you are a witch, you 'conquered death', and you are reincarnated because your world ended. You and your sister committed ritual suicide, but should still be connected because of a ritual you had both conducted to tie her to you?"

"Well conquered is a strong word to use for something I didn't even know I had done, and Luna wasn't my sister by blood. Suicide is also a bit strong for something that couldn't have killed us. Yes, though, we are definitely still tied. I've done a lot of meditation on that particular topic. She is very important to me." He looks at me for a moment obviously pondering something while weighing his words.

"Is she important to you in the way that imprints are important?"

"No and yes. In my last life we had mates as well. Sometimes you would happen across someone that your magic just latched onto and wouldn't let go. It was rare, though less rare for the more powerful of us. Luna tied herself to me in a way that would never interfere with that. She went to the trouble of finding out if I had a mate or mates before the ritual to make sure that we couldn't actually tie ourselves more closely. I have three and Luna has one herself. The test normally would tell their names, but it's entirely possible that they were never in my original world to begin with thus naming them would have been impossible. I've come to think that most of what I did in my first life was pointless. The damage to our world had already been done before my generation was born. The war wouldn't have changed what was already set in motion. If fate played as heavily in my collecting the hollows as it did in other parts of my life, then I was always coming to this world, and Luna was always coming with me. I hope to find them one day, and since I stopped aging at twenty-one last time. I think I might have a while to search in this world as well. Luna was not always the closest to me, but by the end she was the most loyal and devoted person I had ever known. She was a friend, a sister, and eventually a lover. We watched the end of life. Even the plants were gone. There was no magic in the earth anymore. We were completely alone. One day I hope to have someone or three that I would prefer to have at my side, but I could also never forsake her. Even for my mates. Leaving her would be like cutting out an intrinsic part of myself. I don't need her like I would if I found my mates, but I can't truly be without her either. Even now when I have no idea where she is, she is still mine."

"Do you think you should search for her? Is there a way to?" Billy suggests. He's hesitant, but I can't tell why.

"No. There are ways, but I can't be sure if they are detectable. I am suppose to be here, and I wouldn't want to draw attention to her if she doesn't want it drawn. At any rate, Luna always knows things before I do. She was always so in tune with the Mother that she knew things were happening before they started. It would be considered a form of clairvoyance. My life here has walked a different path that runs parallel to the one I walked before. There are people around me that I can directly relate to ones from my past life. Not all, but enough that I don't think it's a coincidence. I never got to meet Luna's mother, but her father was very eccentric, very accepting, and loved his daughter more than the world. Chances are she is safe and will come find me when she thinks it's time. She may already know where I am." Billy nods and looks to Dad as he starts to speak.

"Who in your life? You said that there are people that you can relate to others. Who are they?" I look at him intently for a moment before responding.

"You. Renee. Marie. Isabella, sometimes."

"Why?"

"You actually remind me of my father from my first life. I didn't know him personally. He had a few close friends that I could go to for anything. They would all have done anything for me. He was an auror, which is what we called our police force. He truly believed in justice through process, and he didn't mind risking himself to achieve it. He loved my mother with everything he had, and would have given her the world if she'd asked. He died when I was fifteen months old trying to give my mother time to escape with me. It didn't work for my mother. I had a chance to talk to the both of them when I was seventeen, and he didn't regret it. Neither of them did. Renee reminds me of Petunia. I was sent to live with her when my parents died. She always believed that I was foisted on her without regard for her own wishes, which was actually true because they didn't ask her. She was always hostile and liked to bad-mouth my parents. She expected much the same from me that Renee does, and she was always concerned that I was trying to out-shine her 'Diddy-Duddykins'. Which would never have required effort because he was as dumb as a box of rocks until we were sixteen. Marie reminded me of Aunt Marge, who was Petunia's sister in-law. She encouraged any negative behavior toward me no matter what it was. I can still remember Marie exacerbating Renee's discontent after I was born, and she never liked how much I took after my Quileute heritage. Isabella reminds me of Dudley sometimes mostly because he always took to whatever Vernon and Petunia said. She has a really hard time separating the things that Renee says from reality. Sometimes I wonder if she really thinks I've been taking things from her all these years like Renee does. I'm hoping she outgrows it. Dudley did by the time I left the house, and he was an idiot. Surely she will realize one day. I don't antagonize her nearly as much as I did him. Other people will remind me in a moment, but it's not a lasting resemblance to any one person. Like Grandfather Higginbotham leaving me his estate. My Godfather did the same. I always thought he did it half to take care of me, and half to spite the rest of his family because he hated how they treated people and thought it would be funny. They probably rolled in their graves seeing a half-blood light witch wielding their fortune and titles to the betterment of people they thought below them. And I'll just bet Marie rolled in hers too. But other than that one time he was nothing like Sirius." Dad, who had been worried through most of my explanation, looks a little amused by the end of it.

"What about other important people? Like Sirius and your Mom? Or your Dad's friends?"

"Well, Mom was no-nonsense most of the time, but as she married a notorious prankster, she could probably appreciate a joke. She was insanely smart. Top of her class all the way through school, and she was selectively accepting. She could hold a grudge though. And she was absolutely lethal in battle. Dad was too. And he had a twisted sense of humor. I was told his parents had him in their sixties, which for a healthy witch was still close to the end of having kids. He was so spoiled. It took him years to stop picking on people long enough for Mom to give him the time of day. She hated him when they met. Sirius was one of the best of his family. He was disowned at sixteen for refusing to take the dark mark even through his mother's torture. The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black whole heartedly believed in their own superiority. They were also cruel and vindictive. Most of them were stark raving mad too. They learned the dark arts as soon as they were able to hold a wand, and most of them were happy to follow the dark lord marry their cousin and pop out some more pure bloods to carry on the legacy. His parents were first cousins, and honestly it's crazy that he and Regulus weren't deformed and stupid. He latched on to my father the first day of school and the two of them went to town bullying and pranking anyone who even looked like they were pro-dark. They probably pushed a few to the dark in all of their youthful stupidity and fun, but when they finally realized that it was actually war they stepped up. Sirius was a hit-wizard and he had a ridiculous body count. I was told he would taunt the death eaters while they were trying to kill him. Crazy to the end, but he was happy to die for the cause. He really believed that we were no better than any muggle, and he wanted the muggle-borns treated right. He died beside me in battle. Fell through the Veil of Death. Their best friend was Remus. He was a were-wolf. They changed with the moon, and most wizards and witches feared them to the point of hatred. He was the sweetest man though. He had never had much, and he had to hide what he was to get an education. He did it though. He was right up there with Mom for the top of his class even if he never really got to see his true potential. It was hard for him to keep a job. The laws were against him. It was legal to hunt were-wolves even outside of the full moon. So whenever anyone got suspicious he had to move. He eventually found a stubborn young woman, Tonks, who didn't care about the thirteen year age gap or his furry little problem. She never caved to all of his self-hatred. He had thought he was a monster since he was bitten at four years old. He was targeted because his father endorsed anti-were laws. Most likely his father hated him and was ashamed of him for all of the life he could remember; it's really no wonder that he felt as he did. Tonks disagreed though. She knew he was a good man. He eventually caved, though he might have thought her a little mad. Her mother was a disowned daughter of the Blacks. She definitely had the Black temper. Then she got pregnant and I had to say some very rude things to convince him that running away from his unborn child because he thought he would make their life worse was a bad idea. I may have also guilt tripped him a little. Little Teddy never really got to know him or Tonks though. Remus and Tonks both died during the final battle of the war about two hours before I killed the dark lord. Andromeda, Tonks' mom, was raising him when everyone started getting sick. The Weasleys were like a second family, but honestly I might have to tell you about them in snippets. They had seven children. Other than them I was only ever truly close to Hermione and Luna. Unless you count Dumbledore and Snape, who were both more mentor relationships if you could even call them that. They were only important to my life because of the war."

"That's fine, Baby. I'm just trying to understand you. You always look at people like you are trying to protect them, and knowing that you have lead a war and watched the world die puts that into perspective a little."

"Honestly, I kind of thought you wouldn't believe me. Billy maybe because he knows the wolves are real. I always assumed that Old Quil here would probably just want to know about my magic."

"Baby, I've known that you were special from the day you were born. I've been trying to figure out what was going on for seventeen years now." Old Quil laughs. We all turn to look at him startled.

"I'll just bet the council will be more than happy that you want to do the rites after they hear this. I think we should wait to tell them until at least after the rite. I told them years ago that you would be an asset to the tribe no matter what. The Spirits want you here, which should be enough for them. Happy Spirits are good for the tribe I told them, but no they wanted to drag their feet. They'll see." He chuckles a little longer before composing himself. "Alright, what is your final decision on the rite? You don't have to do the full rite. I've told you they are expecting the abbreviated version that have been done in recent years. Most don't do the rites at all anymore."

"No. I want to do the full rite. Seven days fasting and I'll run as tradition dictates."

"You can't run from your Dad's. It's not possible, and it's off tribal land besides."

"If you insist about running from Dad's, then I'll run through the woods from the border to the beach. Where on the beach are we doing it? And who is going to be there?"

"The council, the members of the tribe that are interested, and your immediate family will be there. The council decided on second beach so that it is out of view from outsiders. Very few outsiders go to second beach despite that it's third beach that they are not allowed on. I will conduct the beginning of the rite as the Shaman. There will be parts of the rite that I can not conduct because of my old bones betraying me. Normally your father would be the one to aid me, but as he is not technically on the scrolls Billy and Harry have offered. Are you sure that you want to go through with the full rite? It is very exposing." 

"Yes. I'm sure. By the time the rite is over, I want no one to be able to say I didn't show full and honest devotion to the Spirits and the Tribe. Besides, my whole world died because we didn't honor and protect our Gods. I don't intend to make the same mistake twice." They all look at me solemnly, but I don't need that. I need action. I couldn't fight it in my first life because it was too late, but it's not too late now. I have to believe I was born here for a reason. Fewer people were interested in the traditions lately, and that's not a road I want anyone traveling down.

"I will honor your decision as the Shaman of the Quileute Tribe. As your great uncle I cannot deny that I am worried, but extremely proud. Is there a specific date that you would like to do the rite?"

"I want to start the ritual at sunset on the thirty-first of October. It is a Sunday, but the ties between life and death are thinnest then. It is easier for the Spirits to communicate. The ritual shouldn't take long. It's the ceremonial parts that take time. Sunset is at Five Oh One that night. That leaves time for me to run to the beach, complete the ritual, and take part in all the ceremonies. Kids were going to stay up late because of Halloween anyway. At least this will give them something traditional to talk about at school on Monday."

"What about school for you on Monday? I don't want you to hurt yourself driving to school."

"Don't worry, Dad. I'll be fine. I will get a few hours sleep even with the rite. Worst case scenario is that I walk into school late. My grades are high enough to handle it. I always maintain them." Dad looks to Billy and then to Old Quil, both of whom have excellent poker faces. He nods, and both break into huge smiles.

"She's right, Charlie. If Billy or I had thought of this to bring people back to the traditions, we might have tried it sooner."

"All right! Calm down! Charlie has agreed and we've set the date to complete the rite. Are you sure that you want to fast the full seven days?"

"Yes, Uncle Billy. I'm sure."

"Okay. That means your last meal is Sunday the twenty-fourth before five o'clock. Only water after that. It's three weeks from now, which means you need to plan your route from the border so you don't get lost."

"I will. I'll start this week. I want to buy a car this week so that I don't have to bother Isabella. Then I can spend my afternoons running." 

"I actually found you an old jeep. It's eighties model. Decent body and a great engine. Wants three thousand for it."

"Can we go look at it today? That would be one less thing to worry about. I'll be cooking all day tomorrow, and I really would like to get out in the woods as soon as possible."

"What do you think, Charlie? You're off right now, so It would be a good time to do it." Dad nods content to go along with our schemes.

"All right! All you young people get out! Go do young people things so I can enjoy my peace." I laugh as we leave the small house and climb into the cruiser.

The truck turns out to be an eighty-seven Jeep Wrangler. The top has been replaced recently and the body doesn't show any rust. The black paint could use another coat, but over all it looks like a good deal. Dad drives it down the road and lets me drive back. Then dad takes me to the house so that I can get a check for the woman selling the Jeep. I cook meals for the week as Isabella washes the dishes. We eat at the diner with Isabella, and I go to sleep excited all over again.


	6. High School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not claim to know the Quileute history, religion, or political structure. I mean no offence with this story. It is wholly fiction. I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. I make no money from this story.  
> I am happy for constructive criticism or offers to beta-read as this story has no beta-reader. Please try to at least be polite.

Monday, October 4, 2004

I wake up early Monday morning so that I can shower before Isabella. I know that Dad is already on his way to the station so I get up and go to shower. I don't bother taking clothes with me because Isabella is the only one here. Honestly we shared a womb, I think she can see me in a towel. I dress for the day in a knee length khaki pleated skirt, maroon tank-top, and a chocolate brown and white off the shoulder sweater. I put on knee high maroon socks with white stripes along the top and chocolate brown leather ankle boots. I pull the small braids in my hair up to clip them while I French braid the loose strands. I clip the small braids around the larger one and put on some eye make-up and chap stick. I go down stairs to find Isabella eating a pop tart and milk.

"Hey. You feeling alright? I'm going to make muffins if you want some. I got some chocolate chips and fruit yesterday that I could put in them."

"No thanks. I just don’t feel it today. I know that you are excited about today, but I'm just not. I didn't say anything to Charlie. I just don't like it here." I take a breath because I know that my temper isn't always rational. I start making muffins before I respond.

"Okay."

"Okay? That's it?"

"Yeah. What do you want me to say, Isabella? You have already told me that you knew you would hate it here. You know that I disagree already. I'm not going to spend all of my time trying to change your mind. I hope that you find something here that you like, even if only because you will be here for the next two years. Honestly though, Isabella, whether you stay here with Dad, go back to Renee, or move off to college, I'm home. This is where I am spending the foreseeable future. I am going to build a life here. I really do hope that you are around for it, but if you choose not to be, then that's your decision."

"Lundie, we have been together all our lives. How can you want to be apart?"

"That for one! We've been together for seventeen years and you still don't know that I hate to be called that! My name is Lund Drottning. I do not like people altering it. If you want to call me by a nick name, do so, but for the gods don't call me by some bastard version of the name my father put thought into giving me. I know that most people don't mind, but I always have. How is it that you don't know that?" I take another breath as I pull the muffins out of the oven to cool. "Isabella, I don't want to be apart. I love you. I want for you to be happy, healthy, and close to me always, but I am not going to continue sacrificing my mental and emotional health for someone who doesn't even listen to me about something so important as my name." She looks stunned for a moment so I start pulling muffins out of the tin, placing them in a Tupperware box as I go. Snacks are important, and magic is always burning energy. After I seal the container I mix a salad in another container and slip my left-over steak from last night into the container for lunch.

"You call me Isabella instead of Bella. How can you seriously be mad for me calling you Lundie?" I pack away my lunch and snack in my backpack along with a couple bottles of water before making myself a glass of chocolate milk. I pull my purse off of the counter and pick up the two muffins I had sat aside for breakfast before I turn around to look at Isabella.

"I call you Isabella because I am mad. I have asked you more times than I care to count to please just call me Lund. You have ignored every request. Why should I give you a level of respect that you are incapable of giving me? Now, I would offer to let you ride to school with me today, but I am going to La Push directly after school so that I can hike a trail for the Rite on Samhain. I don't imagine you would enjoy yourself overly much. Have a good day. Drive safely. I love you." I leave before she can respond, and I'm already pulling onto the road by the time she comes outside.

The forest is beautiful even as I drive through town. It presses up against the school property and most of the town as well. The parking lot at school already holds at least half of the students. I park the Jeep, gather all my things, and climb out. I turn to shut the door, and when I turn back around she's directly behind me.

~~Jasper~~

I am standing in the school parking lot beside Alice when she has a vision. Edward watches with her and looks to me startled and terrified. I stop breathing immediately. They must see me doing something terrible, but then Alice comes out of the vision with a huge smile.

"Jasper, your mate is about to climb out of that black jeep. I can't actually see her for some reason, but I've just seen you telling me." Alice looks like a kid on Christmas, but I turn toward the jeep across the lot. I can't see her from this angle, but when she climbs out of the old Wrangler I see long black hair, deep tan skin, and a beautiful figure. She's about five foot nine with what my momma would probably have called child birthin' hips. I try to ignore the more obvious assets, but it's difficult. She looks like a goddess to me. Then Celeste Wright is standing behind her so I try to listen because the Chief of Police had mostly kept his twin daughters to himself. The students in the parking lot are all wondering when Celeste could have met her. They are all speaking ill of the strangest girl in the school. People like us more than poor Celeste, though she is a lovely person.

She turns around and is so startled that her heart skips a beat, then takes a good look at Celeste and it skips again. She puts both hands on the sides of Celeste's face and just stares at her. Celeste is feeling relief, joy, sisterly love, and romantic love. And the emotions are strong, but while I feel the same from my mate, her emotions are muffled. It's like she is controlling them.

"Luna?" She's whispers, pulling the girl closer to her.

"Ari. I've missed you so much." Celeste says in the dreamy tone she seems to prefer.

"Gods have you been here this whole time?"

"Yeah. I knew you would be here eventually. Police Chief is your dad?"

"Yeah. He's wonderful. You should meet him. I told him you would find me!"

"You told him?"

"Yeah. That part is a long story, but it doesn't matter because you're here. I don't think I could even say how happy I am, Luna. My moon-flower growing up in my home while I've been away. Gods I've missed you. Do you have a boyfriend that I'm about to embarrass?" Celeste laughs a breathy laugh.

"No, but.." She can't finish her sentence for my mate kissing her. She kisses her like life depends on it, wrapping her hands in Celeste's hair. She bends over Celeste's five foot frame and their blue-black and white-blonde hair mix. My mate spins them both and picks Celeste up pressing her against the side of her Jeep. I wait for the possessive feeling, but for some reason they don't come. Maybe it's because the bond isn't started.

"That is the kind of girl that I will be happy to add to the family, brother." There they are. I growl at Emmett, but I don't take my eyes away from the scene the girls are causing. The chief's other daughter jumps out of her own car stumbling briefly and stomps toward my mate. I need to know her name damnit. I start walking toward them and feel Alice wrap her little hand around my bicep falling into step with me.

~~Lund~~

"Lund, what are you doing? Who is this poor girl you've pinned to your Jeep? You can't just.."

"Hello. I'm Celeste Lupe Wright. It's lovely to meet you. You must be Lund's sister." Isabella blushes, but I can tell she's not done ranting. Luna doesn't give her a chance though. "We are not committing sexual acts in public, Lund. Your father is the Chief of Police." Killed the mood quick didn't she. "Also, you do in fact have to go to class. Now put me down and fix my hair back to the way it was." I let Luna down fixing her clothes and hair after her feet have touched the ground. "Honestly, love, you should know better than to cause a scene." I just smile at her fixing my own clothes.

"I was overcome by your ethereal beauty. I can't be held accountable for my actions."

"You can. Don't give me your excuses. They won't work."

"Love, honestly, you aren't mad are you? I promise I will do whatever it is you ask. Literally anything. Don't be angry with me. I can't take it. What is the price of my redemption? Name it and it's yours." Isabella looks livid even from just a glance out of the corner of my eye.

"Stop it. Not to worry, Miss Swan. I will ensure that your sister makes it to class in tact without any more incidents of this nature. Truly it is lovely to make your acquaintance. I hope that we can cultivate a friendly bond in future, but you may wish to hurry to the office to get your schedule." I sigh. I'm going to have to go to the office, and if I follow Isabella then I am going to have to listen to her lecture me. As if I'm the child in this duo. Luna just stares at Isabella until she leaves, which I can tell puts her off slightly.

"Luna, love, I'm going to have to go to the office unfortunately. Are you really angry though? Because I honestly didn't do that to upset you. Never used to upset you, but I know the situation is a bit different than last time." Isabella has wondered off by the time I finish though I can tell that someone else has walked up to us.

"Love, calm down, I'm not angry. I was just trying to get your sister to leave." I scrunch up my nose. "I was trying to tell you before you caused a scene that one of your mates is here at school. The other two are within fifty miles of us right now." I jerk back, stunned at her statement. I hear a gasp behind me. "Mine is as well, though I have not met him."

"All of them? Here?"

"Yes. All of our mates are here. I was trying to prevent you from doing something you might regret later."

"Love, I could never regret that. I only ever regret those actions that upset or hurt you. Besides from the lack of response I can assume they either missed the show or enjoyed it." I smile at her, but part of me remembers the person or persons stood behind me. A throat clears.

"I haven't figured out why it didn't bother me, ma'am." Oh wow. Even his voice is sexy. I want to turn, but my body freezes.

"Turn around sister, you won't hurt me by finding your own happiness." Still she physically turns my body to face them. He is gorgeous. His companion is beautiful too. She rivals my Luna, but he is on another level.

"Hello. I'm Lund."

"Jasper. It's a pleasure to meet you." He grasps my hand bending to kiss my knuckles. I grasp my skirt and drop into a curtsy.

"The pleasure is mine." He doesn't let go of my hand or move to look away from me. "Gods you are a temptation, aren't you?" He smirks, stepping closer to me.

"You're welcome to any part of me you like." Gods yes, so tempting.

"My moon-flower has forbidden public sexual acts. She insists upon classes for some reason." He smiles softly at me, stepping even closer. "And I have to go to La Push this afternoon to plot a route through the forest. Vampires aren't allowed on tribal lands. Society is working against me." He wraps both arms around me looking down at me. He must be about six foot two.

"Why do you need a route through La Push?"

"Coming of age Rite. Old Quil is having kittens about it." He laughs and squeezes me slightly.

"Well, absence makes the heart grow fonder?" I'm shaking my head before he has finished the first word of the old adage.

"That's bullshit, and you know it. Absence hurts. All it does is make you desperate." He laughs again. "Bugger, there's really nothing for it, though. Can't actually have sex until after Samhain anyway. Suppose to be virginal for the Rite. Damnit."

"As much as I appreciate your obvious want for me physically, I would prefer to know you more before we do such a thing."

"Are you sure? Because I apparently have two other mates within fifty miles of where we stand. I'm bound to come across them eventually, and then it will likely get overly complicated. How do you feel about sharing?"

"If it's Miss Wright I am apparently content with it, but Emmett makes another comment and I might rip his dick off and mail it to Zimbabwe. I'm not sure why there is a difference between them." He gently starts navigating us toward a building as Luna hands him a couple pieces of paper.

"Luna is so intrinsically a part of myself that the bond may not recognize her as another entity. How could there be competition from a piece of myself?"

"Are you saying that you're both pretty much the same person? Because I do not feel inclined toward Miss Wright as a mate."

"Oh, no, we aren't the same person. It's just that we are so bound that we can not be separated. The only way we could be tied more closely is if we were mates ourselves. We aren't, Luna checked. That's how we know that I have three mates and that Luna has one."

"You can check things like that?"

"We could before. I'm not sure if we can now or not."

"Sister, this conversation will have to continue outside of school. We are all going to be late soon." I nod to Luna and look at Jasper.

"I am glad to have met you, Jasper."

"I am glad as well, ma'am. Here is your schedule. Luna handed it to me earlier. She and Alice seem to have disappeared." I smile taking the papers from him. He kisses my hand again before I slip into the classroom.

The first half of the day passes slowly. I have English first period, History with Jasper second period, I have Latin with Luna, Alice, and another vampire third period, and lunch is served to everyone at the same time. I'm walking to the cafeteria when Isabella catches up to me.

"What are you thinking? Look, Lundie, I know that you are a laid back person, but you can't go around kissing people like that in public."

"Why are you upset, Isabella? It has nothing to do with you. I found someone to whom I share a profound connection. I may have greeted her a little over-enthusiastically, but I didn't actually hurt her or anyone else. It's not your business." Her face starts to turn red as we approach the cafeteria.

"It's my business because you are my sister. You throwing yourself at people like that will make you seem like a whore. And that will look bad on Charlie." I turn to her forcing her to stop walking just after we have entered the cafeteria.

"Don't you dare act like you care what effects Dad, you manipulative little shit. You are worried about how it will effect you and Renee. Everyone in this town knows that she's flighty and irresponsible. If anyone wants to lay my actions at someone's feet it will be hers. Honestly, though, I'm seventeen years old. If I want to put my tongue down Celeste's throat, it's really not your fucking business. Does it bother you more that you think I met her this morning or that she's a girl, Isabella? I've known her for years whether you are aware of that or not. So why don't you stop trying to act like you are some kind of authority, Isabella? I really don't know how much farther you can push me before I lose my composure." With that I walk toward the table I see Luna sitting at and greet her with a kiss to the cheek as I sit down.

"The two of you seem to be at odds, Sister."

"We disagree on a lot of things." Two of the vampires sit down at the table, though neither of them are the ones I've met.

"Hello. I'm Rosalie and this is Emmett. If you endanger my family I have no problem snapping your pretty little neck."

"I'm Lund. It's nice to meet you, but if you ever threaten me or mine again I'll build you a beautiful little pyre. Don't worry. I'll do your mate the courtesy of sending you both off together." I stare at her even as Jasper and Alice sit down followed by another vampire. She holds my stare before nodding.

"I approve."

"I don't need your approval, Rosalie."

"I know." I stare at her for a few minutes, and I can tell it's bothering her mate.

"You're a right bitch, but I think I'll probably like you. Hello, Jasper. How are you?" He chuckles.

"Just fine, Darlin'. What about you? You seem to be having an interesting day so far. Are people giving you trouble about this mornin'?"

"Just Isabella. I'm not sure if it's my lovely moon-flower that keeps them away or yourself. Whatever the case, they've left me well alone so far." He looks uncertain for a moment before looking at Luna.

"Don't worry, Mr. Whitlock. My sister is best left on the fringes." All of the vampires freeze though I can't think of why. I look from Jasper to Luna and back wondering. I consider leaving it alone until someone wants to fill me in, but my curiosity has always been an issue.

"Luna, love, why are they all frozen?"

"Oh. Sorry he goes by Hale here, but you know sometimes I slip. I apologize, Mr. Hale, I will address you properly from now on." He shifts slightly.

"I'm not bothered by the name, just by how you know it. I haven't gone by Whitlock since we found the Cullens in 1950."

"Sometimes I know things that I'm not suppose to know. It's not visions. Sometimes it isn't linear either, but information comes up without me realizing it. I didn't even think about using the name, it just came out. Usually it's just a really strong intuition unless I'm actively communing with the Mother. That is really the only time that it's at all clear. If she wants it to be, of course. Some things are meant to be a surprise, I think."

"I have a friend who has similar intuition. He and his mate are nomads." Luna smiles broadly. "There are also members of the Cullens that have abilities." Alice gets excited all of a sudden and takes over for him.

"Yes. I can see the future, though it is limited by the current decisions that are made. Edward can hear the thoughts of those around us. Though he can't hear Bella's thoughts at all. Celeste's thoughts are fuzzy and yours are hisses he says." I nod and look to Luna.

"That must be useful." Edward turns to look at Luna and then myself.

"You both did something. Now they are muffled on top of being fuzzy and hissing. What did you do? Do you know what your sister does?"

"I have no knowledge of how Isabella's mind works, and as much as I appreciate your willingness to trust us with knowledge of your coven, I will not divulge secrets that may be spread farther than I wish them to be." He looks at me intently, and I feel as a pressure builds in my skull. I consider returning the favor, but that would in itself divulge secrets. "If you insist on trying to invade my mind for information I am not willing to divulge, Edward, I can certainly assure you that the threat I made to your coven-mate is not exclusive to herself and her mate." I feel as Jasper growls glaring at Edward who continues to stare.

"Edward, if you are trying to enter her mind on purpose, I'm inclined to see it as an attack." Jasper's posture is as relaxed as I have seen him thus far, but his voice is poison wrapped in chocolate. Anti-freeze inviting in the ignorant only to prove lethal in the end. I feel unbridled lust coil deep inside me and Jasper tilts his head to look at me while wrapping an arm around my shoulders. His eyes shift to an endless black, which seems to only increase the lust, and his fingers dig into the muscles of my arm. "That's dangerous, Darlin'."

"What is?" I twist toward him in my seat and tilt my head slightly baring my throat.

"I'm an empath, little lady. And you are makin' so many offers right now. If you wish to remain virginal for the coming month, you may wish to pull those delicious feelings back under that iron control."

"Hmm. Well you would ha.."

"Sister." I jerk my head to the side to look at her. She is smiling serenely at me, but that tone was serious. "It is not only your control that you are testing, and empaths can project feelings as well as they can feel or control them." I blush deeply and turn back to look at Jasper.

"Sorry, love. I get carried away. The control isn't actually iron." He leans in toward my neck and licks a path from my collar bone to my ear.

"You let me know when you're ready to finish that statement, Darlin'. I assure you I'm fully capable." He whispers the words, for all that his coven can hear them anyway. My heart stutters for a moment and he leans back smirking. Rosalie's mate, who I assume is Emmett, bursts out laughing. I smile for the rest of the day, and Jasper is careful not to touch my bare skin, he says my emotions are muffled until he touches me.


	7. Letters in the Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not claim to know the Quileute history, religion, or political structure. I mean no offence with this story. It is wholly fiction. I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. I make no money from this story.  
> I am happy for constructive criticism or offers to beta-read as this story has no beta-reader. Please try to at least be polite.

Monday, October 4, 2004

I bid Jasper and his coven goodbye as I help Luna into the Jeep after school. We stop at the border to La Push and park to the side of the road. Stepping into the woods is wonderful. It feels like home. We walk through the woods for a moment as I wonder what I could do the have this feeling and my Jasper. I have to believe that it will work out in the end, but I just can't see how. Vampires are not allowed inside of La Push. I could build a house on the edge of the border, but would that anger the Spirits?   
Ten minutes into our hike I realize that we have walked farther from the beach. We have in fact walked outside of the border, but the lands feel the same. It shouldn't. Borders are very distinct to those of magic. How can this land feel like Quileute land? "Sister? Have you noticed?"

"I was waiting for you to notice, Sister. I have traveled these woods before. In fact I think we should continue in this direction. There is something which belongs to you ahead." I turn to look at her as I continue to walk. Ahead is a house. It is a sprawling affair built of logs and rounded polished stone. It's beautiful. The foundation of the house is made of large stones and mortar, while the walls are thick logs stacked and molded together. The roof is brown shingles interrupted by dormers. The house has a wrap around deck, and the area surrounding is has almost been reclaimed by the forest with the exception of a patch of land just in front of what looks like the main door.

"Wow, Luna, look at this. Do you think they're home?" I turn to look at her and see that she has an eyebrow raised at me. "What? What did I do?"

"I told you there was something here that belonged to you. Your mother stayed in this house until she married your father. She didn't like you grandfather's rules though. She moved to your father's house out of spite. Most of the town has never even seen it. I don't know that she ever invited your dad. The sprites have been whispering to me since we came into the woods. The house is lonely. It needs love, but you are the owner and didn't know it existed. I told them that I thought we might go inside to see what was left for you."

"Wouldn't Renee have been the last one to stay here?"

"No. Your Grandfather has visited over the years. The town had a lot to say about the fact that Renee's father visited so often. It's likely that he stayed here while visiting." Luna looks off into the forest for the moment before looking back to the house. I nod and we walk up the steps to the porch and into the house. The inside is beautiful. The floors are stained almost black and the walls are all the same sealed natural color as the outside, a range of red from the western red cedar warms the house even without the massive fire place in the center. The fireplace is built of stone like the foundation and spans a nine foot square with all four sides sporting a seven foot wide arched opening. The openings seem to be about three feet tall at the tallest point, and the whole massive fireplace is situated on a square hearth ten feet wide and a foot above the floors. It has to go all the way to the ground. It must be ridiculously heavy. I look around to see that the kitchen and dining room span the back half of the house towards Forks, while the front of the house is dedicated to what would make a massive communal area. There are doors leading off of the main room that Luna drags me toward.  
We explore the first two stories of the house to find eight rooms that could be used as bedrooms and six bathrooms. It's a log mansion hidden in the woods. There is what looks to have been a dirt driveway that has grown up in the absence of upkeep that I fully intend to follow. The most interesting part of the whole find is the attic stacked full of trunks. You can walk through them as if they are a library, but they are also familiar. These are the trunks that we gathered before we left our first world.

"Luna? What should we do?" I turn to find her holding a letter.

"I think we should read this letter." She unfolds it as I walk closer to her.

Granddaughter,  
I hope that you are reading this letter at a happy time in your life. I wish only the best for you. I am sure that your mother was quite upset with me at the end, but I could not leave such power in the hands of a woman who would treat her blood in such a way.   
You are a brilliant girl, and I am sure that you will use the estate wisely. If you have done as I thought you might then you will likely become a part of the Quileute Tribe soon, if you haven't already. I am so excited for you.  
I have kept many secrets in my life, little spirit queen, but I believe that the largest secret I ever kept was this house and what it holds. This house was built merely five years before your mother met your father. I had dreamed of its construction for two years before it was built. Finally I relented and began its construction. Your grandmother never forgave me for it. She wanted a vacation home on an island where she could sunbathe, but this was important.  
After building the house, strange things started to happen. The trunks started showing up in groups with the last one appearing just before your mother traveled to stay here. I had told her she could stay so long as she never brought anyone to the house. I didn't tell her, but I was worried that more strange things would occur. She has a tendency to meddle, and I didn't want her playing in things that were outside of her understanding. After you and your sister were born I received a letter. This letter showed up on my desk at home.  
The letter stated that all of these things I had done or received were for a purpose and that I would come to understand in time. Marie and Renee both refused to let me see you girls, but I had wondered about the timing. I had built this massive house fit for so many people and then received a letter just after the birth of my granddaughters.   
Renee didn't want to be in the Pacific Northwest. She had grown tired of small town living. She and Marie spoke of it often. Marie decided that she would convince your father that the two of you were not his children. That was how the dna test came to fruition. I doubt she realized that such a thing would only reflect ill upon our own daughter. Renee would have had to be the one to cheat on her husband. I spoke to Charlie about it one time, to let him know how disappointed I was with their behavior, and then I removed myself from the situation.  
I continued to wait and watch for more signs. Watching so closely was how I noticed their continued behavior toward you. Marie's reasons shame me as her husband, and I have wondered if Renee's behaviors reflect more upon Marie's action or my own inaction. It wasn't until after I had drawn these conclusions that I received a phone call from your father. He was worried that your mother was inadequate as a caretaker. He told me of your conversation with him the summer after you finished kindergarten. This is when the next letter arrived. It said only 'Protect Her'. There was a symbol drawn beside the two words. A circle with a triangle and a line. It is the same symbol that is depicted in the stained glass windows of the attic where I left all of the trunks and this letter.  
That message was the one that cemented my belief. Someone was watching us all very closely, and they had given you as much as they could. Perhaps it is out of their purview to interact with you directly, but whether I was right about the reason or not, they had entrusted me with protecting you. I interfered as much as I was able so that you would have as many opportunities as possible. I could not over-step for fear that Renee would take you both and flee, but I did what I could. I spoke with the school board about your tutor, and I made donations where I could to allow your mother to remain ignorant of the moves your father and I were making. Finally all of this old money could do something worth while. By the time your mother found out, you were old enough that she couldn't truly stop it.  
The final letter came just this morning. It said 'You have served her well. I will await you personally. Do not fear me, for I have always been.' I suppose that Death interacting with you directly might have made some waves, and I have known that the time was close for a while. I have done everything I could think of to take you as far as I am able. Give my love to your sister, and tell your father that he was the best son-in-law I could have asked for. Today I take my last trip to Forks, Washington. I will leave this letter for you, and I will make my peace with the Spirits that I have ignored for all of my life. Know that I am proud of you always, no matter what life my call you to do. For all that I have been distant in your life, I have learned the mettle of your soul. I go to him knowing that I have aided in the destiny of a great woman.

Live well little spirit queen.

Your Grandfather,  
Matthew James Higginbotham 

I walk to the nearest window to see what I already know is there. The symbol of the hollows stares back at me. He had my grandfather build me a home. He filled it with all of the knowledge of my past life. He had followed me through this life as he had the last. I look to Luna only to find her staring at the top of one of the trunks. It's smaller than the ones we used. It's jet black and as I walk closer I see that the symbol is etched across the top in silver vines. "I think that I should step out of the room for this, Sister." She doesn't even give me time to respond, instead she scurries down the stairs. I open the lid of the trunk to see the Hollows themselves. The cloak had been in one of these trunks, but I had destroyed one and left the other behind. Yet here I stand looking at a cloak of liquid silver on which the Elder Wand and Resurrection stone lay. Beside the stone and wand there is a pendant. It is black vines shaped into the symbol of the Deathly Hollows just like the ones in the windows. I reach for it without even a thought, and when I hold it everything feels right. It fits around my neck like a choker, and the pendant hangs flat against my chest. The air stirs lightly brushing against the hair that has fallen from my braid. As the wind settles the clasp on the necklace locks and I know it wont come off again.

When I return downstairs Luna is all smiles. We set off in the right direction this time and it's like I already know where I am going. We spend time on the beach before walking through La Push to reach my Jeep. It is almost time for dinner so I drop Luna off and head home. It doesn't feel like home. It feels like home shifted to my forest mansion, but Dad is here and for now that will have to be enough.   
Just as I am falling to sleep I feel icy hands slide around my waist and press along my back. Yeah I think here is alright for now. One day I'll take Jasper and my two undiscovered mates to my home, but until then Dad's attic feels pretty nice.


	8. The Cullens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not claim to know the Quileute history, religion, or political structure. I mean no offence with this story. It is wholly fiction. I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. I make no money from this story.  
> I am happy for constructive criticism or offers to beta-read as this story has no beta-reader. Please try to at least be polite.

Wednesday, October 6, 2004

School is the same Tuesday and Wednesday as it was on Monday. Classes were generally the same, Rosalie was snarky, Alice was sweet, and Jasper stayed sexy. The only differences were that Edward had gone off somewhere in Alaska because he was having control issues, Isabella ignored me because she was so wrapped up in what was going on with Edward, and Emmett had apparently decided that filters were of no use. I actually think he is trying to be offensive at this point. Walking out of my last class of the day I am ambushed by Alice and Rosalie.

"Hi! Will you pretty please come over to the house this afternoon. Please? See I've already convinced Celeste. She agreed so long as Rosalie carries her everywhere."

"She convinced you to carry her?" Rosalie merely shrugs at me with Luna smiling over her shoulder. "Sure. Why not? We will need to stop for food, however. Very high metabolism. I've eaten six muffins, a fruit salad, and a chicken wrap today, yet still I am starving." Alice jumps in place clapping her hands together before following us outside. "Alright, moon-flower, now is the time that you release the lovely Rosalie. You are riding with me."

"Actually, Darlin', the driveway is difficult to navigate, and I was wondering how possessive you are of your Jeep?" Jasper falls into step with us as I try to decide how difficult I want to be today, and I can see Emmett standing by my Jeep. He is actually bent over looking at the undercarriage. 

"I'd burn the city for you if you asked with that drawl, Love. Bugger that I'd burn the state, with the exception of La Push. There will be no burning La Push. Come on, Luna-love, Jasper's driving!" Emmett stands up cackling.

"You are a violent woman! Why are you so violent? And why are you so sexual? You're a virgin."

"Secrets, dear. Everyone has secrets." He smiles and grabs Rosalie's hand.

"You say that now, little sister, but I'll get them out of you." I freeze for a moment stumbling as I reach the truck. My head whips around to look at him. I can see Rosalie smiling softly at him, but the words are having more of an effect than is strictly appropriate. For just a moment I can hear those words from a gaggle of red-headed wizards. I blink away the tears as I help Luna into the back of the Jeep. When I climb into the passenger seat Jasper grasps my hand over the console, but he doesn't comment.

"Thank you. For letting me be."

"You're the most important person in the world for me. I can wait for you to tell me things at your own pace. I want you to trust me when you tell me your secrets."

"It's not you that I distrust. I trusted you the moment that I found out you were my mate. Perhaps it was foolish, but my people cannot betray or intentionally harm our mates."

"It's the same for us. I do have some thoughts that I wonder if you might confirm or deny for me?"

"Of course. I have some of my own. Some specific to you, and others that I will ask your coven-mates."

"That sound good to me, Darlin'. Alright. You have known of vampires perhaps even personally."

"Yes. To both. I had a friend who wished for me to join his coven, but he accepted that I wasn't interested at the time." Jasper nods.

"You aren't afraid of vampires, but you know of our weaknesses. I think you know of our strengths though."

"Yes."

"I think that you are very emotional, but for some reason you have had to learn to control your emotions."

"Yes."

"You're afraid to lose control?"

"Hmmm. Yes and no. If I were to lose myself I would not be concerned for myself. I'm perfectly capable of handling it. Luna is as well. The other people who are close to me would be in danger, though, and I am not comfortable with that. It is a rare situation that I would need to lose myself, but it can be expedient in certain situations. If I lost control right now and gave in to the madness you would be safe as my mate. Luna would likewise be safe because she is tied to me similarly. I do not know how safe the rest of Forks and La Push would be. It's sort of like a bomb with a different blast radius every time it detonates. The effect changes as well. It's possible that on one day I would fry all of the electronics in the city and the next burn down the forests, houses, and anything in my path. While in control, I can direct the intent, but when I let go it is typically my deepest desires that are achieved. That's what makes it dangerous. When you consider my age, I have seen more violence than many, and at my core I am prone to action. Losing myself is most expedient only when I have no other option, and I will almost always choose fight over flight."

"So if you were surrounded by hostile vampires, what would your response most likely be?"

"If I knew enough about the situation, I would not relinquish control. However, if there were enough of them. I think the effect would be a perimeter fire closing in from the widest point while also spreading from myself. A firestorm that could not be controlled. As I said, you and Luna would be protected, but if I let go I would not have the presence of mind to protect an ally. Everything would be destroyed."

"You have seen such fires? Vampires have been known to attempt jumping over flames." He looks to be seriously considering the situation I have outlined. Given the world that we are in, I can understand why.

"I can form and control sentient fire. Given that the person making it has enough mental strength, it has been known to hunt their prey for them extinguishing itself upon the completion of its goal. The downside is that it burns anything it touches in the meantime. Even stone and precious metals or gems." We have pulled up to a modern house with a glass front situated deep in the woods. He turns off the Jeep and twists in the seat to look at me. I maintain eye contact waiting for some kind of reaction. I've just admitted that I am a lethal enemy to all of his species. I hear as Luna climbs out of the Jeep making her way to the house counting.

"Darlin' there are those of my kind that would seek to use you as a weapon or kill you to prevent the same. Please be careful of who you tell this information." I smile at him.

"I know, Love. And I am careful. I told you that I trust you. It is others that I do not trust."

"The Cullen family wouldn't betray you, Darlin'. You're my mate."

"It is not always a conscious thing. And I could never respect them if they wouldn't choose their own mate over either of us. How can I trust them with you, if they would not even protect their own. I would certainly betray anyone of them for you, Luna, my family, or the Quileute. I cannot expect more of them than I would be willing to give myself." He considers this for a moment before nodding and reaching across the console to pull me out of the driver door in his arms. I giggle. "Oh, dear. I hope Rosalie came to collect Luna. I've known her to hold a grudge for broken deals." I hear Emmett laugh uproariously through the walls of the house as we reach the front door. When we reach the living area I am met with the sight of five vampires watching Luna as she carefully braids Rosalie's hair. She is accepting her punishment gracefully. I wonder how long those braids will stay in. "Sister? How long do you intend to punish Mrs……?" Emmett smiles at me.

"McCarty." I nod.

"Mrs. McCarty?"

"It took me twenty-nine steps to reach this spot."

"So you are leaving the braids in for twenty-nine units of measure, but what units are you choosing?" Rosalie's face contorts into one of horror.

"What? I didn't agree to any units of measure."

"Are you sure? How did she phrase it? She can be awfully cunning when she is inclined to be." She tilts her head slightly.

"She said that I had failed to uphold my end of the deal and that I should let her braid my hair as repayment. I agreed."

"She didn't stipulate the length of time for your repayment?"

"No. I'm taking them out tonight." I laugh lightly.

"You've been had, Beautiful. Why don't you try to undo the braid at your temple?" She reaches up to unbraid it and realizes that it won't unravel. Then she tries to get up to find herself stuck to the floor. When one hand can't move her she uses both only to find that they are now stuck as well. During the whole process I can't stop the giggles. Jasper is chuckling beside me as Rosalie lets out a shriek.

"Sister. You didn't have to tell her before I finished. Now she's going to thrash through the whole process and they won't look good." Rosalie stops moving realizing, I guess, that the best option is to let Luna do the braids properly. Emmett sits beside his mate attempting to move her.

"This is amazing. How did you do this?"

"Secrets, Emmett. Luna? Unit of measure?" Luna waits, letting the anticipation build I think.

"Hours, I think. Then everyone at school can see how beautiful they look." Rosalie's eyes narrow as she begins to pout. I giggle for a minute before plopping down in front of her.

"Can you do mine next, moon-flower?" She nods and Rosalie rolls her eyes.

"You don't have to do that. I did break my word. And honestly it wouldn't be repayment if nobody saw it." I smile, nodding at her.

"I actually like braids. I wear the ones currently in my hair all the time, and I frequently braid the rest of it in varying styles. Luna will make the ones she braids slightly larger than the ones in my hair now, and I think it will look lovely. I might twist them into an up-do in the morning before school." She looks at me intently and purses her lips.

"Why do you call her Luna? And moon-flower?" I look at Rosalie for a moment before looking around at the rest of the coven. I'm hesitant, but Jasper trusts these people. I'm considering it when my thoughts are interrupted.

"I think that we might have gone about this in the wrong order. I am Carlisle Cullen. This is my mate and wife Esme. I understand that you have a working understanding of vampires. We would be what you consider the coven leaders, though we prefer to refer to ourselves as a family. You've met all of our children. I turned everyone here with the exception of Alice and Jasper. I understand your hesitance to trust us. I would like however that if there is something that we can do to reassure you, that you let us know. You are Jasper's mate. That makes you, in my mind, a part of our family. We will protect you as such, and I would like for you to be as comfortable with us as is possible given the situation." He seems sincere, but I think he is misunderstanding.

"I appreciate that, and I thank you for the consideration. I do think, however, you might be misunderstanding a bit. I hold no fear for vampires. I've killed several, and should the need arise I will do so again. The hesitance I have in sharing secrets stems from my general mistrust of all beings. True secrets are kept to ones self. Even one person knowing a secret ensures that it will eventually be known. Right now I am considering the likelihood of my secrets becoming known in the near future. I have already told my father and two of the Quileute Tribal Elders. I will be taking part in a rite at the end of the month to induct me formally into the tribe, and they needed to know. The trust I hold for them all is extremely high, however, they are in no way more deserving of knowing my secrets than my mate. As his coven, and particularly yourself as the leader of the coven, I should tell you. Knowing that doesn't diminish my own worries, though." Carlisle nods at me, seeming to truly understand why I would feel this way. I can tell though that the thought that I have killed vampires before is startling not only to him, but to the entire coven. "That being said," I turn to Jasper, who has seated himself on the floor beside me, as I speak, "this is not my first life. In my past life I was born a witch, and I have retained my abilities in this life." Jasper's eyes widen and I hear a scoff. Jasper looks up to scowl at someone behind me.

"You are a vampire, Edward Masen. Is it so difficult to believe that my sister and I are witches?" Luna never stops her braiding as she speaks in that breathy tone she uses.

"Ignore him. He is just upset because he can't read your minds clearly." Rosalie rolls her eyes, still stuck to the floor.

"I do ask that all of you refrain from telling anyone what I have shared with you this afternoon. I would go so far as to ask that if it is brought up by someone that you have not physically seen me speak of it in front of that you please feign ignorance of the topic. It is not truly the business of anyone outside of Luna and my mates. I have only shared it with you and those previously stated because it would be unrealistic to hide it."

"So you want us to lie to everyone about something that you would have lied to us about had it been feasible?"

"What loyalty do I owe to someone who has already attacked me, Edward? Give me one reason that you have earned this level of personal knowledge on your own merit. Yes. I would lie to your face repeatedly for the rest of eternity if I thought for even a second that it might protect me and mine. It is dangerous knowledge that I have given to your coven today. I would defend you all as Jasper's coven, but you will find that I have an incredibly short temper. I'm not inclined to cater to the whims of most. Certainly not someone who lacks the common decency to refrain from attacking his 'brother's' mate."

"I didn't attack you."

"I've killed much more dangerous men for less."

"A monster for a monster then." I lose it. All of the glass in the area shatters and I raise my hand freezing everyone in place. I stand slowly walking to stand in front of him. Just before I reach him Jasper is in front of me.

"Don't kill him, Darlin'. It would hurt Esme and Carlisle. He's a child with little knowledge of the rougher parts of life. His words are only as valuable as the air it takes to expel them. He thinks everyone is a monster of some sort, including himself."

"I'm not going to kill him, Jasper. Please move." He looks at me for a moment before stepping to the side. Edwards eyes are wide. I smirk at him. "Would reading my mind help you now, Edward? It's funny, really. You call me a monster, but my own people thought me a messiah. I killed and tortured much more deadly opponents than you. Guess what, Edward, I don't regret it. I sleep every night without interruption. Honestly, I think you are an arrogant child in need of a lesson on manners. Were it not for the fact that I will have to interact with you, I wouldn't care at all. You are far below what I would consider a threat. Just in case though let me make it abundantly clear that your life and the lives of those that would defend you from me are not worth even a second of his. I would quite happily rip off your head, tear your body into one inch squares, and burn one in front of you at twenty-four hour intervals until I ran out of pieces. Then I would bury your head under the main street of a sprawling metropolis so that you could slowly lose your mind to hunger and the thoughts of the humans carrying on life above you. Keep that in mind for if you ever decide that you want to cross me or mine, yeah? In the mean time, you like to invade peoples mind and judge what you find…. The Christians do an eye for an eye right?" With that I slip into his mind and rifle through absolutely everything. He truly is a naïve teenager at heart. I suppose he will hate me for eternity, but honestly I think one of my mates will be a Quileute wolf so it's unlikely that I will ever truly become a member of this coven. When I'm done I step back, settling into Jasper's arms. "Isabella? Honestly?" I snort. "Your funeral. You're lucky that you don't know what goes on in her head. Then again, you're a naïve child too, aren't you?" I release all of them and Luna waves a hand making all of the glass reform. Rosalie stands, Luna having finished the braids. It's tense for a few seconds until…

"So, do you want to go shopping with me and Rosalie this weekend? I think we should go to Seattle. We could get a hotel room and shop all day Saturday. Celeste, I would love for you to come as well. You are obviously very important to Lund." I smile at Alice. She's very upbeat. 

"I'm not sure how free my weekends are this month. I'm still due a very awkward talk with a shaman. Not sure how it is going to go honestly. If I have the time then I would love to. If not then we can always go some time after the rite."

"Are we all just going to ignore that she froze us all in place so that she could look through my mind and threaten me?" He looks around ending with Carlisle and Esme. Esme looks torn honestly.

"When she says you attacked her? What does she mean, son?" Carlisle isn't doing much better than his mate, but he also looks mildly disappointed. Huh.

"I need to be able to read her thoughts. She is obviously dangerous to the coven."

"You did this after knowing that she was your brother's mate?" Just for giggles I put in my two cents.

"He actually did it after I requested that he refrain. I can feel the difference when he is doing it with intent." Jasper growls wrapping his arms around me. Esme gasps, eyes jumping from me to Edward and back.

"Edward. Why would you do that? As his mate she cannot harm him, and I trust Jasper. You attacked his mate for no reason. He would be well within his right to exact revenge."

"She just threatened to torture me for eternity, and you are mad at me?"

"Given how you have treated her and the verbal attack you made toward your brother, I can't find it in myself to be upset with her. Anyone would see you as a threat given your actions. Most wouldn't even give you the warning. They would simply kill you." He huffs and takes off toward the door. After he leaves Carlisle and Esme both apologize, though I assure them that it isn't necessary. I spend the hours before returning home joking and talking with the coven as Luna braids my hair.


	9. La Push

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not claim to know the Quileute history, religion, or political structure. I mean no offence with this story. It is wholly fiction. I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. I make no money from this story.  
> I am happy for constructive criticism or offers to beta-read as this story has no beta-reader. Please try to at least be polite.

Thursday, October 7, 2004

Thursday morning comes with a feeling of tiredness. I had stayed up too late curled around Jasper. I should probably tell dad that there is a vampire in his attic soon. I skip the shower and pull all of the braids Luna had put in my hair into a bun resting on the top of my head. Then I twist the braids I wear daily into a spiral ending at the base of the bun. I put on mascara and chap stick after brushing my teeth and climb back up the stairs to pick out an outfit. Brown leather lace up booties cover thigh-high burnt orange socks. I clip the socks into a garter belt. Then I pull on a brown knit sweater dress that reaches to my knees. I smile knowing that my underwear does actually match the socks even though nobody else will see. I pull out a burnt orange chunky necklace to go with the outfit and set out for the kitchen.  
As I am mixing this mornings batch of muffins I start to ponder the merits of getting some new ingredients for them. It's quickly become a habit to take about ten of them to school with me everyday. I hope it takes a while for me to get sick of the current flavors. I make my lunch, fry a couple eggs, and make some toast for breakfast and am in the process of eating them by the time Isabella comes downstairs. She goes to the cabinet for pop tarts, and I seriously wonder where my sweet tooth draws the line. I love cake and just about any type of sweet pastry, but I have never liked pop tarts. She turns around looking miserable. Wow. The melodrama started quick. She doesn't even know he is back in town, though that might help her horrible mood.

"Wow. You sick? You look miserable."

"No. I just couldn't sleep. There is something wrong about the Cullen family and Edward just races off to Alaska for no reason? It doesn't make sense. What do you think?"

"Honestly? I couldn't care less if Edward Cullen never came back, but I'm also a bit of a bitch."

"Yeah. How did you get the Cullens to talk to you anyway? Everyone keeps asking. Alice and Jasper just walked up to you that first day. Everyone says that they usually keep to themselves. They say Jasper barely even speaks, but as soon as you show up they're fine with you. Rosalie Hale doesn't even glare at you." I shrug as I continue to eat. "I'll figure it out myself then." She purses her lips and heads to her truck. I finish my food and head to the school.

Classes are monotonous. They are more challenging then classes used to be, but I'm still bored fairly often. If I go through the trunks at the house then I should be able to find something to read during class. If I cloak it to look like a textbook, I wont even be in trouble with the school. With that thought in mind I set off at the end of the day to find something interesting.  
Finding the house turns out to be the easiest thing in the world. I can almost feel it calling me. I spend hours going through the first trunk. It's magically expanded. This is the warding trunk. We had organized the trunks by the most predominant subject and item could be tied to. Books on warding for instance are all inside this trunk. The problem with this system is that Luna and I destroyed all of the landmarks of our people. That means we traveled to a ridiculous amount of places. Like hell my Ravenclaw moon-flower would leave knowledge of this magnitude behind. So all of these books are literally all of the warding books we could find in the world. Several of them are in fact written in languages I do not read or speak. I really would like to ward the house and possibly the reservation. I'm not sure how possible that would be though. Strangers come through La Push for tourism all the time, and I wouldn't be able to lay many protections at all without interfering with revenue. I could ward the houses of the council and the wolves though.  
I get bored eventually, though I have found a few books that look promising, and decide to go wonder first beach. I send a message to Dad letting him know that I'm at first beach and won't be home for diner. He responds that he'll save me a plate. I am wondering across the sand when I feel the presence of another supernatural being. I've never felt one at a distance before, but it feels almost like the air is warning me. Is this how Luna feels all the time? I glance behind me to see a massive man jogging down the beach. He looks troubled for some reason so I wave him over. By some miracle he actually notices in his distracted state and approaches me.   
"You alright? You look like there might have been trouble off that way, and I didn't know if maybe I could help."

"Oh! No. There's nothing down the beach. I just got some news today that I'm not sure how to handle. I'll be fine."

"You sure? I can lend an ear. Honestly, it doesn't even have to be anything specific, if you don't want it to be." He looks at me for a minute.

"Well, maybe, you're a girl. I think I met the love of my life today."

"That's beautiful." I smile brightly toward him. It's wonderful that a member of the pack has found his mate.

"It is. And she's perfect, but I'm afraid that I'll overwhelm her. What if she doesn't want to deal with all of my baggage? She is so sweet and smart, and if she's with me she will just be trapped here. But even though I know that, I still just want to go to her right now and tell her everything."

"Well, as a girl, I don't know how to help you with that, but I have recently met someone who fits a similar description in my own life. So as someone who can relate to that, I think you should talk to this perfect, sweet, and smart woman. What if you staying away hurts her just as much as it hurts you? And if you are concerned with 'trapping' her on the reservation, then maybe your goal should be in making the reservation into a place she wouldn't feel trapped in." He listens very intently from the moment I say that I've met someone similar. I wonder if he can sense the other in me as well. "At any rate, if there is someone that you would feel comfortable sharing the specifics with, you should talk to them. They could have more insight. Old Quil Ateara is normally pretty well suited to such a roll, and as a bonus if he doesn't have ideas for the reservation already, he will know where to find them." He tilts his head to the side.

"You know Old Quil?"

"All of my life. Sorry I'm being rude. I'm Lund Swan. It's lovely to meet you." I reach my hand out to shake his.

"Jared Cameron." As our skin touches his eyes widen. I can tell that if he didn't know before, he knows now. Perhaps not what I am, but he knows that I am something. "I really should go. Thank you." Then he runs off. I wonder if I'll get a call tonight about this or if Old Quil will just wait to grill me on it tomorrow.  
I go home and eat. Isabella is already in her room, so I sit on the couch reading one of the warding books while Dad watches the game. By the time I go to bed I've mostly managed to confuse myself. I should talk to Luna about the warding.

\-------Friday, October 8, 2004

Friday is much like Thursday. So much so that by the time the bell rings I am actually half asleep in Trigonometry. Jasper escorts me to my truck not even acting like he isn't sent marking me before I go out to the reservation. I've told him that I'm not likely to see a wolf, but he continues anyway. I smile through it and wait until he has reached the Cullen siblings before I start the truck. I don't really want to be away from him, but it's necessary.

I pull up in front of Old Quils house to see Jared walking out of it. He freezes for a second before getting the most ridiculous confused expression on his face. He turns around as I pass him and comes back into the house with me.

"Soooo… I think Jared here has figured out what I need to tell you today."

"What is it you need to tell me? No wait. I want to hear from Jared first. Don't worry Jared, Lund has her own reasons for knowing the secret." He looks stunned for a second before responding.

"She smells like vampire. Not like she is a vampire but like one has rubbed themselves over her. Recently. It's not repulsive though. I can smell the overly sweet smell, but it isn't over powering. I don't understand. The trails we have found in the woods are painful to smell." Old Quil nods and looks to me.

"Yeah. One of my mates is a vampire. And since we have all pretty much assumed that one of my mates will be a wolf, I'm a little worried about how it's going to work."

"One of? What? We can have more than one? How do you even know that you will have more than one?" Jared is looking back and forth between Old Quil and I absolutely freaking out.

"Calm down, Jared. Miss Swan is the exception not the rule. She has known that she would have three mates for some time now. The Spirits have been clamoring over her since she was born on these lands seventeen years ago. Lund, if you have a bond with a vampire added to the reaction Jared has just told us, I think we can continue to assume that you will still have a mate among the wolves. Jared, I assure you that everything will be okay. I think the Spirits may have hinted that something odd might happen. This could be what they were trying to tell me. Is there anything else, Lund?"

"Well aside from the normal things that I would talk to you about, Luna found me at school Monday, which is where the rumors about me being a lesbian have come from. Don't deny hearing them old man. I know that you have. Then I literally turned around and my mate is standing there trying to figure out why she seems to be an exception to the possessive nature of vampires. Which is probably why half of Forks thinks that I am a whore. Has that one made it here yet? I have not been overly discrete about it. Also I may end up killing Edward Cullen." Old Quil laughs.

"Do you know why she is an exception? And why are you going to kill the vampire? Is he not in the same 'family' as your mate?"

"I think, and they both agree, that she is an exception because of how closely we are bound. She may as well be a part of me. And I might kill him because he is an arrogant prick that doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. He called Jasper and myself fucking monsters. As though he would know a true monster. He's a little shit, and Jasper is the only reason that he continues to walk the Earth. I warned him not to cross me though. Next time I'm going to shred him and burn the tiny pieces while his disembodied head watches. Then I'm going to bury it so he can go mad. It will be a truly monstrous display. I hope he's happy with himself. Oh! Yeah and he has fixated on Isabella which makes a stupid amount of sense the longer I think about it. They're going to be disgusting together. Never trust either of them, Jared. I don't care who tells you what reason. He is a pathetic waste and that she is likely mated to him does not instill confidence in me for her own character." By the end of my triad poor Jared look terribly confused. He sits down on one of Old Quil's chairs and stares at me.

"Let me get this straight. You have three mates. One of them is a Cullen. You think that one of your other mates will be one of the pack. You have the ability to kill a vampire and have threatened one of your mates 'family'. You are so tied to this Luna person that your mate doesn't see her as a threat to your bond, and on top of all of this you seriously do not trust your twin sister. Did I get that right?"

"Yes. Also Luna is likely a mate to one of the pack as well. Her mate is somewhere in Forks or La Push, and she has met all of the vampires already." He takes a few deep breaths rubbing his hands together.

"Okay. There are only three in the pack and I already have my imprint. So that means one of you is mated to Sam and the other to Paul. I don't really know how I'm suppose to handle this. Old Quil, how am I suppose to handle this?"

"First calm down. Let me explain the situation more clearly. We will start from the beginning. Charlie Swan and Billy Black were both present at the twins' birth. Charlie has told Billy that he was trying to leave the Blacks' because he felt that something urgent was about to happen. Most don't realize that Charlie is Pagan, and truly believes that the Spirits can interact with this world. Renee Swan's labor with the twins was nearly violent in its on-set. Sarah Black never came across a labor like it. Lund was born within ten minutes of its on-set and for a first labor that is just impossible. It happened though. Billy spoke with me almost immediately afterward. I have since believed, as they always have, that the Spirits were intent upon Lund being born upon tribal lands. The others on the Tribal Council are not completely convinced, but they are coming around. On the thirty-first Lund will complete the coming of age rites. She will then be added to the tribal scrolls. I have been urged by the Spirits for years to complete this task. They feel very strongly that she be made a member of the tribe. When she finally came back to Forks to remain here, she told us several of her own secrets. Among these that she would have three mates, and that she was searching for someone who is tied to her very closely. She has now found one of her mates and her Luna. As far as the mates situation goes, we have not shared her secrets with the Tribal Council as a whole because until she is a recognized member of the tribe, it is not their concern. Even as an imprint her secrets would only be the concern of the pack. Now, I have said all of that to say this: the Spirits want her here. Billy and I had already theorized that one of her mates would be a vampire because of some of the secrets she shared with us. I'm sorry, little queen, that I did not tell you this before now, but I had hoped to speak of it with you today. While we theorized this situation we put together another theory. We thought that the Spirits may wish for the pack to continue in each generation without the gaps that can happen now. Sam had no one to help him learn. He was stuck as a wolf for weeks without any aid. If the pack is uninterrupted, this will not happen again. We will always be able to protect our people, from vampires or other threats. Also, if there are vampires around more wolves will change. We are torn in that this will include our sons being in danger and yet that the Spirits would choose them as they have chosen you three. What truly concerns me this afternoon is that you do not trust Isabella. What has happened?" And just like that Old Quil changes the topic completely. I can tell that Jared is level headed, but surely this type of bomb-shell will take time. He is listening intently though. He will take all of this information back to his pack. I smile at him and nod. I'm proud that he is holding himself together this way.

"First, I have to say that I am so extremely proud that you can sit here and handle all of these revelations calmly. I'm not sure that I could. I've been known to lose my temper quite spectacularly and without warning. You honor your pack. I've met Alpha's with less control and less sense. As far as Isabella, Old Quil, I have always known that she is obsessive. She can be selfish when the need arises and she is very narrow minded. When I threatened Edward Cullen I also looked into his mind. He has been periodically trying to break down the protections in my own mind since we met. It was becoming more than an annoyance. I decided that a show of force may be the only thing capable of reaching him. It didn't actually work. He has hated me since the moment he saw me in the parking lot of Forks High School. First, because he thought me immoral and then because I am the mate of his brother. Edward thinks extremely lowly of Jasper. The only reason it hasn't become a problem is because Jasper is dismissive of him and Edward knows that he couldn't match Jasper in a fight. As far as Edward is concerned dirt is like to dirt. If Jasper is as horrible as Edward believes then his mate can only be more of the same. When he couldn't read my mind, even when concentrating, he became fearful. He has the misconception that he could escape Jasper if it came to fight because of his ability. You can't escape someone if you can't anticipate them. Thus I became a threat. He is however very fixated on Isabella. I believe that she is his mate, though it has not been confirmed yet. If I am correct, then the obsession will not wane. It is born of the bond and will persist until they are truly bonded. I've seen the effect before with vampires that find their mates in humans. I was told that it was so that the human would not fear a creature that they can't truly understand until the vampire could turn them. It would actually be in both of their best interest to turn her as soon as can be managed, but Edward Cullen does not want to turn her. He wants to leave her human for the span of her life. He would then travel to Volterra and have the Kings kill him. In doing so he will betray any secrets that he holds. The leading triumvirate of the Volturi contains a tactile telepath. He reads every thought you have ever held in your mind with a single touch. If ever Edward Cullen steps foot in Volterra, my secrets as well as any he can gather of the pack and all those he holds of Jasper will be within the grasp of the Ruling Vampire Coven. Isabella has no self-esteem. And she is polite not respectful. Her ability to block Edward from her mind may convey to blocking others like him, but she will tell him anything he asks of her. I had put all of this together by the time Luna spoke to me about it. She confirmed that Isabella would betray us. She could not tell if it was Luna and I or us and the pack or the tribe as a whole." That seems to be the line as Jared's entire frame begins to vibrate. "Jared! Calm down! We have time. I promise you that I will protect your mate with my very life, but you must calm down." I stand placing myself between Jared and Old Quil.

"Protect her?! They rule vampires!"

"And they would not be the first I have killed! I will not tell you my secrets on the chance that my mate is already among the pack. They will not receive that information second-hand, but I am fully capable." I wait for Jared to regain his control. It takes about five minutes, and when he achieves it I smile. He really is very good at this. He would make a good beta. When he looks up I continue, "I have a plan."

"What is that? How do you counter vampire royalty? Do they have an army?" I grimace. 

"Yes. They do. And they are gifted. I was very careful to take stock of what he knew of them, particularly the leaders. We do not as a tribe constitute a threat to them. The pack has only ever protected their own. Caius Volturi may be interested in hunting wolves, as he has done in the past, but if we pose a significant enough opposition the prospect would be much less enticing."

"How do we do that? There are three wolves."

"Three wolves as well as Luna, Jasper, and I."

"Would he fight against his kings and his family?"

"He would fight at my side, and I have made it clear that I would betray the Cullens on behalf of my people. He has asked that I be careful about who I share the information of my abilities with, but Edward Cullen nullifies much of the effort just because of his ability. The only reason that he has not been drafted to their guard is because Aro Volturi sees Carlisle Cullen as some cross between a friend and a poor deluded cousin. Carlisle apparently worries that Edwards abilities coupled with others in the coven have drawn Aro's attention. He may actually be glad that Jasper is not so tightly bound to the Cullens because of our mate ship. My hope is that he will see the opportunity for a strong ally rather than an enemy. Unfortunately, that hinges on uncontrollable variables. I've a silver tongue, but he is over three thousand years old, and politics is something learned through practice." This time he grimaces. "I'm sorry, Jared, but that is the most reassurance that I can give you right now."


	10. The Uncles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not claim to know the Quileute history, religion, or political structure. I mean no offence with this story. It is wholly fiction. I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. I make no money from this story.  
> I am happy for constructive criticism or offers to beta-read as this story has no beta-reader. Please try to at least be polite.

Friday, October 8, 2004

Jared leaves soon after our brief conversation, and soon after that a howl rings through the forest. Old Quil stares out toward the trees before abruptly standing and gathering his things.

"Come on, little queen. I am too old to move more swiftly than you can."

"Where are we going, Old Quil?" He finally has all of his things and we make our way to the Jeep. He doesn't answer until I am buckled into the driver seat.

"I do not want to explain to your Uncle Billy why he heard such news from a wolf rather than your own mouth. Do you?" He cackles as I speed through La Push. I climb out of the Jeep just as a large male emerges from the woods un cut off shorts. He is gorgeous. Must stay away from the gorgeous wolf until after the Rite. I run into the house without knocking.

"Uncle Billy don't let him in! I swear to you that if I become an imprint before I'm a member of the tribe I will hold it over you until the day you die!" He chuckles and I can hear Old Quil cackling in the yard.

"Do you think that you would imprint on him?"

"I was only attracted to Luna before I found my first mate, Billy, and the wolf is edible. I swear you better not let him in this house while I am here. I will return after the Rite and I will have sex on every surface in this house. I swear it!" There are four laughing voices outside now.

"Your just trying to save yourself a lecture from Billy! Tell the truth Swan!" I hear a voice from outside. It's sexy. Then there is scuffling.

"I mean it Billy! And you wouldn't turn me down! Don't lie to the Chief of the Tribe!" That is apparently the limit for Billy. He nearly falls out of his chair laughing. "Shit! Damnit, Billy. Don't fall out of the chair. Dad would kill me. You'd tell him too! It's a wonder he doesn't know every single secret of the tribe. I swear the two of you are like a couple of English housewives."

"Alright I'm done! I'm coming in!"

"Ahh!" I run down the hall into Billy's room. "Shit. I'm gonna have to go out there. Shit." There is a knock on the door. I squeak. Honestly? I'm a deadly warrior. Why must I squeak?

"Jared didn't think you were put off by the idea of being an imprint. Why are you trying so hard to hide from us? You don't even know it will happen. And it's not a bad thing, I promise. You should see how Jared thinks of Kim. I don't want to wonder if you are mine or Paul's imprint for the rest of my life."

"I know. I know it's beautiful. And I want it so fucking bad. I've known that I had mates for a long time, and I've waited to find them. You don't understand, though. I'm Quileute. I always have been regardless of the fact that I've never lived here. I've worked with Billy, Harry, and Old Quil since I was five years old so that I could be recognized as a part of the tribe, and it's so close I can taste it. It's a little over three weeks now until I can finally be on paper what I've always been, and all of the Council will have to eat their words. They've thought for years that I wasn't really dedicated. They've thought that I was just some little girl who thought it would be cool. This is my tribe, my home, and my people. The second I become an imprint the Tribal Council will discount all of the work I've done. I will be a part of the tribe because of the imprint, but I will never be recognized for all of the effort that has gone into this. And I do know that it will happen. For people like Luna and I it doesn't take eye contact. I can already feel it forming. I know already that you are my mate, and I already know that he is too. I can feel you on the other side of this door and Paul standing in the yard by Old Quil. If I come out of this room and see either of you, I don't know if I'll be able to control myself."

"I don’t understand. You don't think you will be able to control yourself around us, but I can smell the vampire through the door. Why?"

"That caught me off guard actually. I was busy shoving my tongue down Luna's throat, and then she told me he was there. I wasn't convinced that he had noticed until she turned me around to look at him. Pretty stunned all around. I've been looking for Luna too, you see. So I was pretty much just slipping into auto pilot at that point. Then at lunch I almost incited a hunt slash orgy because I was wrapped up in beautiful new bond feelings. So really if I come out there I might not actually be able to do the Rite at all. My self control is apparently not what it used to be."

"Go on, Paul, you'll scare her off."

"No. Shove over. She just told you that we are both of the remaining three mates, so Alpha or not you can kiss my ass, Sam. Okay. So listen, beautiful, all I just heard is 'No, sexy wolf, I'm not choosing my vampire over you. I just think that if I come out there I will jump your sexy bones. Please don't ask me to mess up a ritual that I've been looking forward to for most of my life.' Is that about what you're saying?" I giggle and it sounds a little hysterical. 

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"Cool. Come on, Sam, lets let our beautiful mate deal with the lecture she's about to get from the Chief. Honestly, Lund, I'd stay and bare the lecture with you, but we can't be in the same room." He walks away and I wait until the front door closes again. "Uncle Billy?! Is it safe?!"

"Yeah, baby. You can come out." I walk into the living room to see that Old Quil has come inside and Harry has arrived as well. Billy looks sad. Shit.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"It's fine. Honestly, not a big deal. Don't worry about it." They all look a little worried. "Seriously, I did not come over here to get all upset over something that is about to be fixed anyway." Billy nods along with Harry and Old Quil, although I can tell he is still bothered.

"You can tell Billy why we are here. I do think Sam was going to, but I'm not sure of the reasoning. I wish I could hear some of the things they do. They were just laughing, and for a second Paul got very serious. Then he was in the house and dragging Sam off. Billy, Harry, and I only heard what Paul said just before they left." Old Quil looks to Billy. And I wait for whatever he will have to say.

"It sounded like you were worried about the trials. Is everything okay?"

"They're my mates. Both of them. I can feel the bond already. I told them, but I don’t want to be a part of the tribe because of the imprint. I want to be a part of the tribe because of me. The second one of them makes eye contact with me, I will become an imprint. And it will be different. The council would never refuse an imprint as part of the tribe, but I don't want to get there that way." Billy nods, as do Harry and Old Quil.

"I'm proud of you, Lund. I know that I don't see you as often as Billy or Old Quil, but I have always been proud of you."

"Thank you, Uncle Harry." I'm quiet for a minute. "Am I just being difficult? Do you think they will be upset with me?"

"No, baby. I got to know Sam pretty well, he won't begrudge you wanting to do this on your own. And if I were in their place I would be proud that the woman the Spirits had chosen for me was as strong as you are." I smile until I see Old Quil's mischievous face.

"Now, little spirit queen, tell the Chief of the tribe what we really came over here for." He chuckles as I look to Billy.

"I found one of my mates in Jasper Hale. That's not his real last name. I prefer his real last name, but he doesn't use it right now." Billy looks at Harry, grins, and holds out a hand. Harry puts a five dollar bill in it grumbling. "Wait. Did you two bet on who my mate would be?" Billy looks to me unrepentant.

"Yes. I bet five that it would be a Cullen, and Harry bet that it would be one from another coven. Old Quil bet that it would be a vampire that Carlisle Cullen had not changed but that followed his diet." I laugh.

"Hand that money over then, Uncle Billy. Carlisle didn't change Jasper."

"Damn." Old Quil cackles as he sticks the five dollar bill in his pocket. "Shit. Charlie still won though."

"What?!"

"Yeah. He bet that you would be mated to more than one wolf."

"What is this? A casino? And have we just stopped pretending that Dad doesn't know the secrets. I know that none of you actually ever told him."

"Yeah. He just came in one day sat down across from Sam when he was over here talking to me about tribal business. He looked Sam straight in the eye and asked him what it was like to run on four legs. It was only about three weeks after Sam figured out how to turn himself back into a human." I fall on the floor laughing. It takes longer than it should for me to stand back up.

"We're a motley crew guys. I just want you all to be aware of that. I'm going home to eat at a normal time tonight."

"Okay. Oh, and by the way, Lund, the boys will have a part in the ritual. You remember that right?" I freeze for a second in the door before making my way to the truck to their laughter. Crazy old men.

~~Sam~~

We walk out of the house toward the beach. Paul seems unruffled. I don't know if I am actually bothered either, and that is bothering me a little.

"Paul?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Is it weird that I'm not bothered by this. Even the part about the vampire is mostly just confusing."

"I'm not bothered either. I don't really know what we are going to do about whether or not he wants to make her a vampire, but that's the biggest problem that I am seeing. Did you smell him? Because that is not normal vampire stink. Like it was almost pleasant. And when the imprint actually forms I'll bet it will be. It explains why I'm so comfortable with you too. Don't get me wrong Jared is cool, but I can't imagine sharing a woman with him. I don't think it would work. Plus she has to be absolutely badass. What in the world could cause her to have three mates other than that? She's beautiful too. And she can kill vampires! Coolest imprint ever! If what they said to Jared is right, then the Spirits have been working on this for a while. I don't know what it all means, but they thought we were the ones to put at her side. They've worked to make sure she became a part of the tribe, and they want her with us." I nod as he is talking, not that he notices.

"Yeah. And this way if there ever came a time that she needed protecting, there are more of us. The old stories say that the vampire can fight even with a limb missing, so he could be helpful too."

"Yeah, man. And they are crazy protective. I wonder how he took the whole sharing thing? Do you think she told him that she had other mates?"

"Yeah. She's pretty up-front. She didn't seem to like even keeping things from Jared."

"No. I'm glad she didn't tell him. There are some things that I want to hear from her. Whatever this secret is that she thinks will help against vampires, I want to hear it directly."

"Yeah. Come on. He's on patrol alone. Lets fill him in and let him go drool over Kim. At least now we don't have to worry about imprinting. We already know when it will happen."

"Wait. What do you mean?"

"The ritual man. She is doing it the traditional way. Seven days fasting and running from her home to the ritual site. It's going to be on second beach and I think they decided she would run from the border. It's meant to be a sacrifice to show devotion to the Spirits. The ritual will take place on the beach, but traditionally the people who are going through the trials are exhausted. They can't hold themselves up. The protectors or the Elders carry them out of the ritual circle at the end. There are some ceremonial things that happen afterward, but we will be the ones to carry her out of the ritual circle as a member of the tribe. They will name her before she leaves the circle. I fully intend to be one of the first things she sees when she is coherent again. Happy Halloween. Here's your soulmate. Might be the best day of our lives, and it's only three weeks away." I turn to look at Paul and see that he stopped about ten feet away.

"Man, that's going to be amazing. We'll be the first ones." I nod and with a grin he takes off in to the woods. I wonder for a second if he has remembered exactly what the rest of the night will entail. I laugh as I take off after him.


	11. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not claim to know the Quileute history, religion, or political structure. I mean no offence with this story. It is wholly fiction. I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. I make no money from this story.  
> I am happy for constructive criticism or offers to beta-read as this story has no beta-reader. Please try to at least be polite.

Sunday, October 24, 2004

October twenty-fourth comes more quickly than I would have imagined possible. The days seem to drag as I live them, but disappear like smoke as a whole. Jasper and I have gotten closer. He's become very tactile, and I love it. He spends the night in my room; Dad was not thrilled about it. I eat lunch with he and his family everyday. Sometimes they pass off their food to me, the fruit mostly. After school I've been alternating days between the Cullen home and La Push. I've spent time with both of my uncles and Old Quil. They've asked again and again if I am sure of my choices. I am, of course I am. This is important. They've outlined the entire process in excruciating detail, as well as every possibility for it to go wrong. I already knew all of these things before I made my decision, though, so nothing has changed.   
The Cullens are worried. They are so worried that Carlisle actually called Billy and asked that he be notified if something went medically wrong. Billy was surprisingly accepting. When Harry asked why, Billy just said it would be like in-laws that you couldn't stand to be around. He told Harry that he would openly accept Jasper with as much grace as he could gather, because obviously the Spirits wanted it, but that the rest would be kept at arms length, especially the mind-reading Edward Cullen.  
I've passed messages along to both of my wolves. Billy says that they were appreciative and that they both supported me. It had taken Paul a full week to realize the extent of the trials and rite. Sam had apparently laughed extensively when he finally caught on. They are both now looking forward to the rite and more so the bond that they believe will form. I'm not sure why they had taken my word for it, but they both did.  
The most upsetting part of the entire situation is that Billy is truly upset about Isabella. He is closer to her than Harry or Old Quil. As close as anyone here can be, since she still thinks there are no redeeming qualities to the town. We've had to tell Dad. He was not at all happy.

~~Flashback~~

"Billy? What's going on? When you asked me to come over I didn't know that everyone would be here. Lund? Are you okay?"

"Dad, I'm fine. Everyone is right now, but I think you should sit down."

"Charlie, you might as well be my brother. I love you as one, and I love your daughters as if they were mine. This is not something I ever wanted to have to say to you. I'm so sorry."

"What's going on, Billy? What don't you want to say?"

"It's vague. We can't get details right now, but it has been confirmed that Isabella will betray Lund at the very least. We don't know when or who else will be involved, but Luna confirmed it as well as Old Quil." He sits stunned for a minute.

"Betrayal could mean a few things right?... It could be really bad, or it could be really minor. Right?"

"Dad…. I hope that you are right. I love Isabella. I just can't see the Spirits feeling it necessary to warn us of something trivial. What use would any of us be if we could not overcome something small?" He bends to put his head between his knees, and I can't help but to sit at his feet and wrap my arms around his shoulders. Dad grew up here. These are as much his lands as any Quileute. He hadn't been born here and never saw the need to try making things official, but Dad loves his people. Now we were telling him that one of his daughters would betray the other one and possibly the tribe.

"You told me for a reason, Billy. What was the reason?"

"It was selfish. I can't seem to move past it. I want for everyone to be wrong. I love Isabella. I want to treat her as I always have, but I'm not sure if I can right now. She doesn't spend much time here, but the trials are ever closer. She may not notice, but you would. I didn't want you to think I was choosing one daughter over the other. I can't hate her. I can't even imagine it, but I'm so disappointed. At the same time, she hasn't done anything yet. I don't want you to hate me, Charlie."

"Lund? Do you agree?" He looks me in the eye, and I can tell he already knows.

"Luna has never been wrong before…. I have seen troubling things from Isabella. I always thought that I was projecting because of the difference Renee made of us or that Bella was just reflecting Renee because of her influence. I had hoped it would change when we came here. I don't think it is though. If the betrayal is along the lines that I think it will be, then I cannot risk the life of my mates or of my people. I would protect her. I will still protect her to the best of my extensive ability, but I will not put her above my mates, you, or the tribe." He nods while processing everything.

"You will make moves against her."

"I will make moves to minimize the danger of those she would betray me to. I doubt highly that they would kill the mate of Edward Cullen. He is sought after. We, however, do not have that protection. I will need to ensure that they receive more information than Edward or Isabella can give them. Unfortunately, that means I will eventually have to travel there myself. It is dangerous, but it is the best route I can see. None of it will truly matter until after the trials. The council really does need to be involved in this." Dad sits thinking for a moment before nodding.

"I cannot judge her decisions until she has made them. From what I understand, no one would choose another over their mate. It could turn out to be something like that. I'll hope that it isn't as dire as it sounds, but until she does something I can't very well lecture her or whatever else I could try to do. This is a position that I never thought to find myself in. I don't know what to do."

"Nothing. Do nothing, Charlie. Isabella has not yet betrayed anyone. It could be something that doesn't require anyone to do anything. When everything comes out it won't be your responsibility to do anything other than be her father. If what she does has something to do with the tribe, it will fall to the council to decide something. Until then, I just didn't want you to think that I was being mean to her. I am truly trying to move past this. Not knowing what will happen is proving to make it very difficult." Charlie nods again.

"I will just have to handle the situation as best as I can when the time comes." He smiles at me and I return it. 

~~Flashback End~~

I get up and dressed in a long green knit dress and black leather lace-up booties. I put on make up and take my coat with me as I go downstairs. Dad is off work today. He will be off of work on Samhain as well, but he works everyday this week. I have left frozen meals for Dad and Isabella for this week. I am starting on eggs and toast when Dad comes into the kitchen.

"Morning, Dad. Do you want some eggs and toast? I'm about to make muffins too. Would you like those instead?"

"Eggs and toast sound wonderful, baby."

"Okay. Give me five minutes." It's silent as I finish cooking. I put the muffins into the oven just before plating our food. I leave a plate in the microwave for Isabella and sit across from dad.

"Are you ready for the trials? Is there anything you want to do today? I'm not sure how I have managed to carve out a whole day that neither of us have obligations, but I'm happy for it."

"I'm ready for the trials. I'll fast for the next seven days starting at sunset tonight, and then it's the trek through the forest of La Push. I decided to start at the far boundary of the property grandfather left me. It's the only part of the area that feels of La Push but doesn't fall within the legal boundaries. The circle will already be drawn before I get there, and there isn't really much I have to do once I reach it. Old Quil will handle everything from there."

"Have you thought about how your past might affect the rite? You are a being of magic, I imagine that would matter in something like this."

"It does matter. I think it is going to matter a lot, but there isn't anything to prevent it. Maybe that is part of the reason that the Spirits want me here so much. It was hereditary for us. It might still be. If it is then protecting the tribe will become more complex." He nods as we listen to Isabella come down the stairs. I get up and pull the muffins out of the oven. If it weren't for our relationship being as it is she would surly have noticed my feelings by now. Billy isn't the only one who is having a hard time, but dad is right. There is no telling how she will betray us. I am only guessing at the moment. "Isabella, I left some eggs and toast in the microwave for you, and these muffins are strawberry if you want some."

"Thanks." She pulls the plate from the microwave and sits to eat. I finish putting the muffins into a bowl and stick them into my bag. "At least now you might slim down a bit. The fasting might be a good thing after all." Dad's head whips up to look at her as I turn to study her as well.

"The fasting is an act of sacrifice to the Spirits. Also, I am perfectly shaped as I am, Isabella. You might also want to revisit our health lessons because starving your body of nutrients actually causes it to store more fat in fear that you won't have access to food. It certainly is not a healthy way to 'slim down'." She shrugs and continues to eat. "While we are on the topic, Dad has work before we wake up all week, and as I am not willing to tempt myself more than necessary, you will be responsible for your own breakfast this week. I made sure to get pop tarts if that is what you choose to eat." She huffs.

"So I don't get to eat because you want to show devotion to Spirits that probably wouldn't care even if they did exist. Whatever, I can feed myself, Lund. I'm not a child." I shake my head.

"Bells! What is wrong with you? That is not okay. It's not up to you to judge or mock someone else's beliefs regardless of whether you agree with them or not. Where did you learn to treat people like this?" She stands up, leaving the rest of her food.

"What? I should have guessed you would take her side! Renee was always believing one thing or another, and it was always false! She never actually found anything!"

"Just because your mother hasn't found a spiritual path does not mean that the beliefs she encountered were false or wrong. It means that she hasn't found the one for her. It also does not excuse your behavior toward me or your sister."

"You? I didn't say anything about you except that you would take her side, which you are! How can you do that? I thought Christians were against Pagans!"

"For one, Isabella Marie, you will lower your voice. I am not and have never been a Christian. However, I know plenty of Christians who do not speak in such a way to others despite knowing that they believe differently. Some may very well castigate those who are different from them, but not all do. You would do well to stop judging people on what you think you know. Reverend Webber has known for over a decade that we believe differently and has not once shown me an ounce of disrespect. Certainly he has never made comments like the ones you have made today. You will not speak like that in my house about anyone. Do you understand?" She huffs again reaching for her bag and walks toward the door. Dad reaches out and grabs the loose backpack strap stopping her before she can leave the kitchen. "I don't know where you think you are going, young lady. You are grounded until you can sincerely apologize for the disrespect you have shown to myself and your sister. Give me your truck keys."

"What?! You can't do that!"

"Yes. I can, and I am. Keys." She tosses the keys on the table, and Dad lets go of her bag. He shakes his head as she storms up the stairs. "This is what they were talking about when they said parenthood was painful. She's not liking me or here more for that." He sighs and I grimace. "I'm sorry, baby. I really didn't think that she would say any of that. You aren't fat, and I'm proud of how devoted you are to the Spirits."

"I know I'm not. Honestly, Dad, she is probably basing most of that on her distaste for me. I've never hidden how I believe. It's the only thing that Renee has never had a problem with me for. She didn't like me learning about the tribe because she didn't want me convincing Isabella to come here. It was never because of my beliefs. If she hadn't been so happy to go on the road with Phil, she would have been upset with me for the move. I have had the feeling that he helped in that actually."

"You think? Did he not like you guys being around? I thought you liked him?"

"Oh, I do. I think he deliberately made comments in front of Isabella that may or may not have had a hand in her decision to move. He asked me early on if he was making my relationship with Renee harder. I told him it was a lost cause, of course. She has never really been overly fond of me. I think she might hold the labor against me? It's the only thing that makes sense. If it was that there were suddenly two of us, then logically it would have been Isabella that she wasn't fond of." I shrug as dad grimaces. We do have a lot in common considering that I lived a whole life before he had a chance to influence my behavior. " I made sure to tell him it wasn't one-sided. I haven't liked her very much since I was a couple weeks old. I forget exactly when I decided that she wasn't a person I was proud to have come from, but it was very early. It might not have been so bad except I was an adult in a child's body, and I knew that some of the things she did were just wrong. I lost respect for her very quickly, and she never really did anything to redeem herself in my eyes. He was hesitant to stay with her. He said he wasn't sure he could be with someone who was willing to treat one of their kids like that. It all worked out though. He gets to be with someone who makes him happy and doesn't want kids. I get to be here. Hopefully Isabella learns some things before she does something irreversible."

"What do you mean? I thought you were for her becoming like her mate?"

"I am. She will not be able to survive without him now that they have met. I just want her to mature a little before she is turned. They are resistant to change. Some never change after becoming as they are. If she changed today, I worry for her maturity and ability to handle some of the more dangerous situations which are sure to occur. Forever is a long time to go without any confrontation, and despite the majority being nomads there is a hierarchy and law. There are some being that you should be careful with. I don't think that she understands how to avoid certain things. The comments she just made for instance. The ruling coven are headed by a triumvirate. They are all older than the new testament. It wouldn't surprise me in the least for them to all be Pagan or otherwise uninterested in any kind of faith. That comment made in their presence in their own territory could very well be a death warrant. I have no real way of knowing before meeting them." He shakes his head and starts to gather dishes for the sink. I help, and before long we are headed to the Jeep. We spend the day enjoying the rare joint free time. It's a day I hope to never forget. We share dinner with a still angry Isabella at four and watch sports until I go to bed.


	12. The Trials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not claim to know the Quileute history, religion, or political structure. I mean no offence with this story. It is wholly fiction. I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. I make no money from this story.  
> I am happy for constructive criticism or offers to beta-read as this story has no beta-reader. Please try to at least be polite.

Monday, October 25, 2004

I wake up on the twenty-fifth comfortable. I shower and dress in a thick knit purple turtleneck dress that hugs my upper body and flares at the hips. It reaches mid-calf and is one that I had found with Alice. The free Saturday had come out of nowhere, but it had been fun and productive. I pair it with black knee socks and black suede booties. They are an Alice find too. I leave my hair down with only my normal set of small braids. I stare at the mirror for a moment before deciding that I don't want to do make-up.  
I climb out of my Jeep to see Jasper waiting for me. He smiles and offers his arm. I drift through the first part of the day and find myself sitting at lunch with Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Luna, and Alice. I look around and see that Edward is also headed this way. It is all normal except that none of them have food with them today. I'm curious, which I guess Jasper can feel.

"What is it, Darlin'?"

"Why do none of you have food?"

"We're supporting you. Most of us wouldn't eat in front of you anyway, but we are showing our support by abstaining from the ruse for this week. I'm not sure if your moon-flower is eating at home or not. I tried asking, but she actually enjoys those cryptic answers. I've stopped giving her the satisfaction."

"Oooh. Guys that might be one of the sweetest things ever. Thank you. Luna you had better be eating at home, and in whatever other places you can manage."

"Don't worry sister. I'm eating." I nod.

\------- Friday, October 29, 2004

"Jasper, what's wrong? You are kind of tense."

"I'm fine, Darlin'." I look around the table, but they don't answer. It's twenty minutes and almost the end of lunch before Edward caves.

"Please, Lund, make him hunt. He hasn't hunted since Sunday, and he needs to hunt." I turn to look at Jasper who is busy glaring at Edward.

"Love, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Darlin', I'm fine. I've gone weeks before. It's only Friday. I'll hunt Monday after I'm sure you are through the rite safely."

"Baby, you don't have to do that. I chose this before we ever met. I don't expect you to do this."

"You're my mate, and a week is nothing. I'm fine. Edward is overly cautious. It's uncomfortable, but I'm not actually a danger to anyone right now. I'm in control of myself. I promise." I stare at him smiling for a moment before I reach out and place my hand against his cheek. I send him my love, appreciation, happiness, and pride.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"I feel the same, Darlin'." Then I'm feeling all of the same emotions filtered back to me. I curl up against him smiling.

\------- Sunday, October 31, 2004

"Morning, little spirit queen, you've slept in. Do you want me to let you rest some more? It's only eleven. We don’t need to leave until four."

"Hmmm. No thanks, Dad. I'll get up. I'll probably only lounge and drink water, but too much sleep is bad." He chuckles and shadows my steps as I go downstairs. We spend most of the day together, and I'm surprised to see Isabella come down the stairs at three fifty. She glares at me.

"I am going under protest. Apparently being grounded means supporting your insanity." She huffs and storms outside. Dad shakes his head.

"Do you want me to leave her here?"

"If you do now it will make her think the wrong thing. Either that she can weasel her way out or that you are giving in to me. I'm not sure which would be worse." He sighs.

"Yeah. You're right. Come on. I will drop you off outside of La Push. I'll be beside the circle waiting for you. No matter what, baby, I love you. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad." We climb into the Jeep. I can tell at this point that it is my magic sustaining me. How did they used to do this? Did the Quileute have magic other than the wolves? Those are my thoughts until we reach the border. Dad gives me one last hug and kiss before I walk into the woods. On the porch to my home I find a woven blanket. Two corners of it are weighted with bone. I undress completely and wrap the blanket under my shoulder blades and over my breasts to meet behind my neck. I twist the bones around so that they will hold the blanket up and wait. I stand at the farthest border of my inherited lands and wait until my watch says 5:01. The wind rustles lightly and I grin before I start running.

~~Charlie~~

We arrive at first beach by four forty-five and hike to second beach. Old Quil, Billy, and Harry are talking to the rest of the council. Their families are all here. There is a group of women standing together chatting while children play on the beach. Teenagers have grouped together. I can see just beyond the council where a traditional structure has been built. Between the building and the woods is a circle of flat stones. A bonfire has been lit, and I can smell the meat cooking. There is a table to the side of the fire that is already covered in what I assume is vegetables. They are covered currently to protect from bugs. She will be so happy.  
At five o'clock the council spreads themselves evenly along the circle saving me a spot as her father. This moment isn't the first that I have regretted not doing the trials, but it is the most profound. I could be more involved in this rite had I done it myself. As it stands Billy and Harry will do so in my stead.  
Jacob ushers Bella to stand behind me and just to the left. Jacob does the same with his father. The wolves are standing apart from each other, but equally distanced around the circle. Tonight after my daughter ties herself to our tribe, two of these men will become tied to her as well. Irrevocable as the vampire who is already tied to her.  
I hear clicking and turn to see Jacob staring open mouthed as Bella types away on her phone. What in the world possessed her to think that would be acceptable, I will never know. I just reach back and take the phone. I pull out the battery and put it in my pocket. She starts to protest, and Jacob shushes her. Billy's hands are clenched in his lap so I reach over and place my hand on his shoulder in apology. He puts one hand over mine in acceptance. I regret making her come here. I had hoped to prevent her regretting missing this later in life, but I'm not sure if it will be worth it.  
We wait in anticipation. The youngest children still play in the sand, watched over by those in the tribe who do not preside over the rite in duty or ceremony. Most of those not participating entertain themselves with quiet conversation, but those among the circle, Bella not withstanding, are solemn. Old Quil had informed the council on the twenty-fourth of Lund's intention to under-go the full trials. These trials have taken the lives of young tribal members before, and most of the council were respectful of the risk involved. Only one or two had been skeptical. They had expected her to cave to temptation for food before making it this far. Now they stood waiting for her to make her way to the circle.  
It is about two hours before I notice one of the wolves shift. He looks to the woods and my heart clenches. He waits silently listening for another ten minutes before I see her stumble out of the woods. Her hair is tangled and strewn with leaves. Her hands and knees are dirty. I see her stumble again before she collapses. She stands again only to collapse again only feet from the circle. I draw in a breath and clench my fists as I watch her crawl the rest of the way into the circle. Old Quil stands in the center waiting. She reaches him and sits back on her knees looking up at him. From here I can see the dazed look in her eyes. She tilts her head back as Old Quil raises a cup of tea to her lips. She drinks it and lets out a breath.  
It's terrifying. Her eyes are open, but she doesn't look like she is in them. Her body falls backwards arms spread in the sand and stares toward the sky. The blanket spreads uncovering the lower half of her body, but almost no one looks. She looks dead, but I force myself to stay where I am. I watch as her chest moves slightly and release a breath. It's several moments before anyone moves. Suddenly there is a flock of ravens flying just above our heads. I see Lund move, but her eyes are still vacant.  
"You have heard us, Shaman. You have heard and listened. She is our daughter as much as she is the swan's. She is Quileute, as she has always been. She brings with her a strength that our people lost long ago. She and her three mates have our blessing and our faith. Trust in her, and our people will prosper. Forsake her and we will forsake you. Mistress of Death, Queen of Spirits. She will become the mother of our nation." It's her voice used but the timbre is different. Her voice seems to echo and is deeper than normal.   
I look to Old Quil to find him shaken. The others are as well, but the rite must continue. A raven drops from its flock followed by one other. It hops over to her and perches on her hand. Suddenly, Lund gasps and sits up straight. She looks to the raven who only spreads a wing. She nods her head, still in a daze, and breaks the birds wing. She grips it tightly and pulls it from the bird's body. She releases the bird who stumbles away to the raven that had followed it from the flock.  
Lund slowly pulls the feathers from the wing placing them in a pile on her lap. When all of the feathers are removed she eats the meat from the wing. This is the part of the rite that is least documented. The journals and stories called it bloody, but most stories didn't go into detail. None had been bloody at all in the last hundred years at least. The stories that are bloody aren't told to anyone outside of the council. She looks to Old Quil, and he offers a hand. She doesn't take it. She looks down to the dagger tied to his waist. No. Quil pulls the dagger handing it to her by the hilt. She takes it. She looks him in the eye, glazed as her eyes may be, and cuts into her arm repeatedly inserting the bones from the raven's wing. When all of the bones are placed she does the feathers. She places them as they would have grown. They look scattered because of the difference in size between her and the bird, but they are spread over the entirety of her arm from shoulder to fingertip. None of the council move. They stare horrified and awed. She offers Old Quil the dagger returning it to him in the fashion that he had given it to her and waits. He takes the dagger and ties it back to his waist. With both hands he grasps her face pressing his lips to her brow.  
"Welcome, brothers and sisters, the daughter of my blood, the daughter of the chief's blood, the daughter of the Spirits, Ravenswing." The wolves let loose howls into the night air as every member of the council calls into the night. I follow suit smiling, but when I look back she has collapsed again. This time her eyes are closed. Quil steps back and motions to two of the wolves. "Sam, Paul, if you could please aid our sister." They nod and step into the circle. Paul, whom I recognize for having not met him before, is very careful of her arm as he and Sam move her from the sand into the building. Everything after this is ceremony, which means I'm more likely to get away with sneaking in. Which is probably why Billy grabs my hand as Harry hurriedly pushes him into the opening of the tent. The entire council somehow manages to squeeze into the tent, which I notice holds a table and the necessary items to give a tattoo. I had wondered how they were going to handle that part. She is entirely unconscious as the tattooist makes his way to her through rest of the council members. Sam and Paul have already removed the blanket leaving my baby naked to all of these men, but the looks on their faces show just what will happen should anyone look at her wrong. The council starts to quiet down and I look away from Lund to see that they are all staring at her, but where I was looking at her face they are looking at her arm. I turn and the feathers are merging into her skin. I can see the bones in a light grey against black feathers. Every single piece is slipping into her skin and I think my heart stops along with my breathing for a moment. Before I can pass out the tattooist speaks.

"What should I do, Old Quil? Would she want me to add to this? I had intended to give her something to represent her new name, but it's already there."

"Charlie?" They all turn to me and I feel my eyes widen. "Would she want us to add to it? She wanted every part of the trials, but the tattoo is meant to be a visual representation. This has already done that."

"I think that she would accept the will of the council. She did this to be recognized as a part of the tribe. She felt that it was the most important thing in the world. What would you do for anyone else?" They are silent for a moment before Old Quil answers for them.

"This serves as a better representation than any we could give her. The Spirits have made their will more clear than any time in recent memory. For the preservation of secrecy we will remain here for as long as Johnathan deems necessary to have given a tattoo of this magnitude. We will then proceed as usual. Should she wish it, Ravenswing may add to the markings at a later time." The council, for once in complete agreement, settle to wait. They don't vocalize their thoughts, though I can see them forming behind their eyes.


	13. The Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not claim to know the Quileute history, religion, or political structure. I mean no offence with this story. It is wholly fiction. I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. I make no money from this story.  
> I am happy for constructive criticism or offers to beta-read as this story has no beta-reader. Please try to at least be polite.

Sunday, October 31, 2004

~~Still Charlie~~

She begins to stir and Jonathan nods as he turns to Old Quil. "I could have completed this work in the time passed. It would have been only just, but it would not be impossible. She is awake now. I believe that we can proceed." Old Quil nods as Sam and Paul step back to her sides covering her once again in the blanket. They pick her up and carry her back out into the circle. This part of the rite is ceremonial. We all gather around the circle again, and I watch as they remove the blanket. Several people gasp having likely forgotten the extent of the trials. Lund is smiling through her exhaustion as the wolves hold her off of the ground with her arms over their shoulders.  
"Tonight we welcome our sister, Ravenswing. As her eldest male relative, it is my duty to dress her, however, as I am incapable I have asked our Chief, Billy Black, and a close friend, Harry Clearwater, to do so for me." Harry pushes Billy's chair into the circle careful not to dislodge the bundle in his lap. Slowly Harry pulls what I know to be bear skin legging over her legs, securing them with cord made of the same. Billy then hands him a skirt which he wraps around he waist securing it with pieces of bone which function as buttons. He takes a corset from Billy next and secures it tightly before stepping aside to allow Billy to wrap her bare arm in the same skin as her legs. Harry pulls Billy back out of the circle as Old Quil steps back into it.  
"Daughter of my blood, do you accept your place among the tribe?"

"Yes."

"As the eldest of your blood, it is my right to name you. To the world outside of our borders you will remain as you always have, Lund Drottning Swan. Here among our people you will be known as Ravenswing Ateara. Welcome home, granddaughter."

"Welcome." The tribal council intones. Silence falls as the wolves lower her to the sand. She stands grasping both of their arms smiling. As they step out of the circle behind Old Quil the atmosphere changes and I see Harry and Billy sending members of the tribe running toward the cliffs to light the fires. Now it is a celebration. I make my way to her.

~~Luna~~

I sit on the porch of my home facing toward the tribal lands. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett sit with me. I had been offended when the others didn't join us. This is a very important and dangerous Rite for Lund. They should be supporting Jasper. In the end though, I know that these are the ones that will be here in the long term. Sure, they will be Cullens, but these are the ones that will be invested in her well-being. We watch. I search my feelings and the energies around me knowing that concentrating on the bond will pull energy from Lund. I had warned Jasper about it when he told me the coven intended to honor her in her fasting. Jasper is the only one that truly fasted, but he is the only one among them that will truly become a part of the tribe. I feel as magic rises in the air. It doesn't disipate as it normally would, and I wonder what exactly is happening on the reservation.

"Magic is rising. I believe she has reached the circle. It is not dissipating, so it must still be active." It is some time later that Jasper notices the fires lit upon the cliffs. He points them out to me. "The magic is still present, but the fires on the cliffs are a sign of celebration. The rite must be finished. The tribe is celebrating it." Jasper smiles and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"She's safe?"

"Yes. And she will likely complete the bonds with the wolves tonight. You should go hunt. If she isn't at school tomorrow, then she will surely be to see you at the end of the day." He smiles and places a kiss on my temple before releasing me and disappearing into the night.

"That's not normal for him, you know? He's only like that with Alice." I turn to look at Rosalie and Emmett. Alice is standing to the side concentrating on something.

"Maybe it is normal. Alice is his unmated sister. He seems to want to protect her. I am, for the time being, in a similar position. She's the same. She protects people who can't do it themselves."

"She doesn't seem to want to protect you. She seems to want to have sex with you." Rosalie smacks Emmett on the back of his arm shaking her head.

"That's because she knows me better than he does. Lund is aware that I don't require protecting. I may choose not to use overt amounts of magic, but I am powerful. I am also well versed in obscure and dangerous magics." I smile as Rosalie smirks at me.

"I appreciate that. You aren't looking for someone to protect you. You are looking for solace." I nod at her and turn to look toward the cliffs again." 

~~Lund/ Ravenswing~~

"Dad…"

"Baby, I'm so proud. I always knew you would make it. You're the most determined person I've ever met." I let go of Sam and Paul and wrap my arms around him.

"Thank you. I can't tell you what it means that you are here." He squeezes me tightly before stepping back and nodding to the feast that has been set up on the beach. I smile and my stomach growls. Sam, Paul, and Dad all laugh as we make our way across the sand. People stop us smiling as they echo the council 'Welcome, Ravenswing' must be stated a hundred times in the fifty feet to the fire. Sam and Paul leave me sitting with Dad as they go gather food for me. I'm thankful to be spared the standing. The past week has pushed my limits. More people come to welcome me and I smile the whole time. So many years spent working to get here have finally paid off. I look over to see Jacob pushing Billy toward us with Isabella trailing behind him.

"Ravenswing Ateara. It suits you."

"Thank you Uncle Billy." I stand so that I can hug him, but he stops me and pulls my face down so that he can kiss my brow.

"You are of my blood as well, though I see you more a daughter than a granddaughter." I smile at him, he so reminds me of Siri right now. A lifetime of different memories with all of the same feelings. When I stand up Jacob steps around his father. I smile and he reaches for my shoulders pressing our foreheads together. I'm startled by the move. It's an old way to show equal standing. He is recognizing me as he would formally greet his sisters. I see some of the council members start muttering to each other.

"Welcome, Ravenswing, my sister." Now they are really muttering, and Isabella looks angry. After a moment everyone disperses. I guess they realized that Billy and Dad are liable to draw Harry over here, and then it will truly devolve into sports and fish. They might gossip some too. Jacob sits in the sand in front of me, and reluctantly Isabella joins him. 

"You know that you've started the council muttering, don't you, Jake?"

"Has nobody told you what happened in the circle?"

"I slept through the tattoo. I was barely awake when Sam and Paul carried me back into the circle." Isabella scoffs. I ignore her but Jake glances at her.

"The Spirits spoke through you. They spoke to Old Quil and threatened the tribe. Said you could save us somehow, but if we forsake you they would forsake us in turn. They said you were as much their daughter as the swan's. They called you the Mistress of Death and the Queen of Spirits. Then they said you would become the mother of our nation. You are at least my equal in the tribe. Treating you as anything else would be insulting after that. I never thought I would see something like that. I kind of understand why the council keep the bloody parts of the old stories to themselves. That was dangerous." I look at him confused for a moment before I start catching memories in my mind. Cutting my arm open to place bones and feathers. Wow. That was more than I had ever expected. I had never thought the Spirits felt quite as strongly. "There will be a tribal meeting. You will probably have to be there. I can't imagine they would exclude you from that one." He laughs and I smile at him. Sam and Paul arrive then sitting on either side of me with plates piled with food. Sam reaches over and tilts my head up. I stare into his eyes and I can feel the bond strengthening. The imprint forms in an instant that feels unending, and then I'm looking up into Paul's eyes feeling as the same happens with our bond. Complete. All of the parts of me found and entwined in my soul. It feels amazing. I lean on Sam as he and Paul feed me pieces of meat and small vegetables. I can't eat much for fear of making myself sick, but it is all delicious.

"I didn't know you knew Sam and Paul." Jacob looks at them both skeptically.

"Feels like I've known them forever, Jake."

"What will Jasper say, Lundie? Surely he won't want his girlfriend cuddling on the beach with a couple of guys." She smirks at me as Jacob tilts his head to the side. I wonder what he is thinking.

" He'll be happy for me. Jasper always wants me happy and safe. The only way I could be happier or safer is if he were here too." She looks stunned and then disgusted. I shake my head.

"You know the last time I heard of multiple partners was with the third wife, and that was because her husband outlived the first two." I shrug.

"Bonds are sacred, Jake. Who am I to argue with the Spirits?" He nods, ignoring Isabella as she gets up and goes to find Dad.

"Why does that remind me of something? Dad's gonna kill me. I'm suppose to know the legends by heart. Damnit. Hey, where did Bella go?"

"Isabella is unhappy with me. Dad made her come. She is probably trying to find out when she can leave." He looks confused for a moment and he scans the dwindling crowd of people.

"I'll let you guys be, I'm going to find Dad."

"Bye, Jake." He walks away and Sam looks at me.

"You were giving him hints."

"We think the Spirits want a continual pack, right? Keeping it a secret from the families who carry the gene will become impossible. Jacob made comments earlier that worry me. He's never wanted to be the Chief, you know? When Rachel and Rebecca formally renounced claim to him, he was terrified and devastated. Then tonight he called me sister and welcomed me in the same way. If he is having thoughts of renouncing the claim then he needs to know what he is giving up."

"You think that if he formally renounces the claim to you that he will lose the position as Alpha?" I nod as I look to Paul.

"The Blacks became Chiefs because they were Alphas. All of the bloodlines come from Taha-Aki. He was the Alpha in his time, but how did they determine the Chief after he went into the woods? The Blacks became Alpha and Chief. If he renounces the claim to Chief, it may renounce his claim to Alpha as well."

"Would that mean that I stayed the Alpha?"

"I think so, but I doubt you can order Paul even now. I've never known mate-bonds to allow that kind of imbalance."

"Shit. I use that to keep from phasing everywhere. What will happen now?"

"I can teach you meditation, although Luna might be a better teacher. She's completely serene almost all the time. I've only seen her angry a couple times. Trust me, you don't want to see it. She's terrifying. Poor unphased wolf. He's bound to piss her off eventually." I look up to see Dad approaching.

"Baby, I'm taking Billy back to his place. Jacob is apparently having some kind of revelation. Sue offered to drive your sister home. Billy wanted me to tell you that there is a council meeting at eight in the morning. They expect all three of you there. Be careful, my little spirit queen, and have fun. There is a bed a Billy's for you to sleep in if you need it. I love you."

"Love you, Dad. I'll see you in the morning." We spend the rest of the night on the beach talking, cuddling, and in the early hours of the morning having sex.


	14. The Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not claim to know the Quileute history, religion, or political structure. I mean no offence with this story. It is wholly fiction. I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. I make no money from this story.  
> I am happy for constructive criticism or offers to beta-read as this story has no beta-reader. Please try to at least be polite.

Monday, November 1, 2004

I wake to the sight of a large male raven perched on my chest. The sun is just starting to rise, but that means we have less than an hour to get to the council meeting. I sit up dislodging the bird. It just perches on my shoulder. Sam and Paul are startled awake and jump to their feet completely naked. I laugh.

"Sorry, but I just realized how close to late we are going to be. I've got clothes at the house, but I have to go get them."

"We might be able to get you there and back if we run as wolves."

"I have my own form of travel." I aparate a few feet to the left. "I can get myself ready and to the council hall by eight. Can the two of you meet me there?" They are both struck dumb for a moment. "I promise I will explain later, and you can ask any question that comes up. I don’t think being late for the council will go well though."

"Yeah. You're right. Is that safe though? Only question for now."

"It's safe so long as I concentrate and have enough power to accomplish it. I could probably make it to California and back on a whim right now so long as I was not taking anyone with me. Dad's house isn't nearly far enough to cause a strain." Paul nods followed by a hesitant Sam. I step forward and give them both a kiss. "Oh. You should probably get some clothes on. Never know who might take a walk on the beach. Bye."

In the next instant I am standing in my room. As the distantly familiar crack of aparition sounds I am glad for the permanent silencing charms I've placed in my room. I hurry to shower and dress in a long burnt orange cotton dress and black booties. I pull on a black jacket and run downstairs to make a batch of muffins. As they cook I pull my hair up into a messy bun letting my braids droop before fastening them to the bun. Isabella comes down the stairs and grabs a pop tart before leaving for school, and I pack away my muffins before aparating behind the council building. I walk around the building to see Paul and Sam standing by the door.

"The council went in a few minutes ago. We can go ahead a go in, if you want. It's already five minutes 'til eight." I smile and grab their hands as we file into the building. The council is seated in ten chairs around a table. There are five spaces left. We seat ourselves and I watch as Dad comes into the room from the bathroom and Jared comes through the front door."

"Billy, I know that Charlie is a close friend and that this involves his daughter, but what we discuss today is Tribal Business."

"Charlie is aware of Ravenswing's own secrets. He has stated clearly that he is aware of the Tribal Secrets as well."

"What secrets does Ravenswing have?" Several council members are looking at me now, waiting for an answer. Billy nods to me.

"I am a reincarnated soul." Several members lean back into their chairs. "In my past life I was a powerful witch. It was in that life that I gained the title of Mistress of Death. I have retained my memories and abilities from that life in this one." I wait a beat as the news settles before continuing. "I was born in a war and past the time of redemption for my first world. I watched with my sister as the world we knew died. When everything was lost, we cast a ritual and destroyed our previous bodies to be sent elsewhere. This is where the ritual brought us. In one moment I looked into her eyes and in the next I was looking into the face of my father. Because of the situation with my mother, it has taken me many years to find my sister again. She is here waiting to meet her mate as I have met all of mine." Billy, Harry, Dad, and Old Quil are sitting back watching, but one member of the council, Ayana Silver, leans forward in her seat.

"The Spirits said that you had three mates. That they trusted all three of them. Who are they?" I look to Billy who nods.

"Sam Uley, Paul Lahote, and Jasper Whitlock."

"Who is Jasper Whitlock?"

"You would know him as Jasper Hale." There is a moment before the members of the council burst into a frenzy. Several stand from their chairs shouting at me and at each other, but it is still Samhain and I can still feel the Spirits as thunder rolls outside and wind forces the doors to the council hall open. The wind whips through the room sending papers flying and startling the frenzied council. Ayana turns to me fear and anger written across her face.

"Are you doing this? Stop it at once. You cannot strong arm this council into doing as you wish. Vampires are forbidden from our lands!" I stand to meet her gaze.

"If you are so far removed that you cannot feel the presence of the Spirits then perhaps it is a lost cause already!" They all fall silent. "I am certainly capable of such feats of magic, but this is the work of those much more powerful than I! Years I have spent working to become a member of this tribe in the hope that I could impress upon you and the others that our traditions are important. The Spirits are important! I watched this planet die once because those that were meant to protect the traditions failed in their duties! They failed our people and our children! I watched as every man, woman, and child became ill and died! The plants and animals followed! We were too late to fix it! People that I had fought with in battle and children to young to have wronged anyone withered away in front of me! I had no recourse then! It was far to late to save them, but I have fought for the right to defend my people here and now! If it takes strong arming this council to do so then so be it!" Ayana reared back as if struck and turned to look at Billy.

"I have seen the work that Ravenswing has done. I have worked with her on ideas to strengthen our ties to the Spirits. It is perhaps for this reason that I can confirm that she did not cause the wind you felt. I for one do not intend to forsake her. The Spirits have spoken. Old Quil has confirmed this. Any who wish to leave may do so at their own peril."

"What are we to do, Billy? She is mated to a vampire! Surly you do not suggest that we support this." Ayana looks honestly baffled, which is understandable given Billy's stance on vampires. He had even refused to go to Forks General because of Carlisle.

"I am not suggesting that we allow vampires to roam our lands freely. However, the Spirits themselves have full confidence in Mr. Whitlock. I see no reason to bar him from tribal lands. If we are to take the Spirits message fully, Ravenswing will become the mother of the Quileute Nation. These words imply much. Perhaps we should take them into consideration before making a judgement." Ayana, who appears to be a strong voice in the council, takes her seat followed by the other members.

"Perhaps we should start by going over the full message. 'You have heard us, Shaman. You have heard and listened. She is our daughter as much as she is the swan's. She is Quileute, as she has always been. She brings with her a strength that our people lost long ago. She and her three mates have our blessing and our faith. Trust in her, and our people will prosper. Forsake her and we will forsake you. Mistress of Death, Queen of Spirits. She will become the mother of our nation.'" Another member of the council leans forward, Susan Uley.

"Some of the message is obvious. Old Quil has told us for year that the Spirits want Ravenswing to be here as a part of the tribe. They addressed Quil and confirmed that he was taking their messages to him properly. 'She is as much our daughter as the swan's' could be she is a daughter of the tribe, but I am inclined to think they meant that she is their daughter. They state that she was always Quileute despite the council's dragging feet." Ayana tries to interrupt, but Susan doesn't seem like she is going to let her. "'She and her three mates have our blessing and our faith.' I'm not sure how that could be misinterpreted. 'Trust in her, and our people will prosper. Forsake her and we will forsake you.' She obviously doesn't need to threaten any of us because the Spirits have done so already. That really only leaves 'She brings with her a strength that our people lost long ago.', 'Mistress of Death, Queen of Spirits.', and 'She will become the mother of our nation.' It's not hard to imagine that the strength is the magic she spoke of and the names are both hers. So really if we want to argue about anything it is the ambiguity of the statement 'She will become the mother of our nation.' Honestly I am just ashamed that we are all so stupid that the Spirits felt the need to traverse worlds so that they could speak so plainly to us. And still we are arguing!" Susan Uley leans back in her chair and I make a mental note to find out exactly how she is related to my mate and make sure that I stay off of her bad side. No one speaks for the next five minutes.

"Does anyone have ideas about how Ravenswing could be the mother of our nation?" I look to Johnathan Shade who nods at me with a smile. "I can think of a couple different meanings, though one of them is much less likely than the other."

"I have a thought for it, but I would like to hear yours first, Johnathan."

"Sure, Billy. Ravenswing has magic. She says she tried to save 'her people'. It sounds like it was passed through bloodlines?"

"Yes. It was, for the most part. There were some, like my mother in that life, who were unaware of any magical relatives in their bloodlines. A few of us wondered if maybe they were descended from those of us born to magic parents without magic of our own. Many such children were killed, but there were enough that had been sent into non-magical families. I had the pleasure of meeting one such man when I assumed the headship of my godfathers family. He had a grandchild with magic, though the child died before he reached adulthood."

"Did non-magical families know of magic in your first life?" Johnathan asks looking truly interested. Smart man.

"The immediate families or caretakers of magical children were informed when the child reached eleven years old. There were countries where this age was different, but in the British Iles that was the age that we started school."

"There was a reason, I assume?"

"Yes. There were witch trials in my first world as there were here. Most wizen fatalities were that of children who were not trained well enough to escape those that hunted them. Our government decided to go into hiding. Entire cities and monuments were seen by those non-magical to be destroyed. Our people then populated these areas protecting them with strong magical barriers that repelled those without magic. I am not entirely sure that this was the best course of action, but it did protect the majority of our population."

"When you say majority, what do you mean?" Ayana is the one to voice the question, but I can tell that the others wonder as well.

"Those born to non-magical families were not in these communities. They were with their parents. Some parents, like my mother's, loved their children unconditionally despite their sometimes dangerous magical outbursts. Others were not so lucky. Exorcisms and abuse were not unheard of. Unfortunately being separated so extensively lead to prejudice. Many of the leaders in the British Isles were what they called Pure Blooded. They believed that non-magical humans and their offspring were beneath their worry and their protection. Children in my time were returned to homes that mistreated them not allowed to protect themselves with magic. There was little they could do to change their situation because there was not a system in place to aid them. That is not to mention what the separation did to other parts of society." Billy motions with his hand for me to continue. "Non-magical humans made advances in technology that most Purebloods were entirely incapable of understanding or operating. The non-magical humans also died of diseases that the wizen world had cured or developed treatments for centuries earlier. Wizen society also did not practice psychiatry in any form other than to remove unwanted memories, which can have a profound effect on the person losing said memories."

"What kind of effect?" Billy asks before the other members of the council can respond.

"The person losing memories will have unexplainable reactions to stimuli. For instance, if they had a frightening encounter with a magical creature, they may have terrifying dreams or panic attacks when seeing something that would bring the memory up. Some non-magical people have experienced nervous breakdowns which landed them in permanent psychiatric care at the sight of a dog after having the memory of a were-wolf removed from their mind." 

"Did you use that example for a reason?" Ayana asks, obviously put-out.

"Yes. I have been used for my magical ability before. I have no intention of being put in the same position again. I am not a weapon for this council to use at will. I am more than happy to protect my people, aid where I can medically, and help to reintroduce the traditions. I will not, however, answer to the whims of those who cannot respect the magic that I wield. Removing the memories of those that become aware of information that you wish to keep secret is dangerous and harmful. I will only do so in the most extreme of situations."

"And does your sister agree with your stance?"

"I was a war general. My sister is in the habit of taking my orders without question." I stare Ayana in the eyes as I answer. I wish she would let the others participate in the discussion. So far Billy, Harry, Old Quil, Johnathan, and Susan seem to see this situation as a positive way to become closer to the Spirits and protect the tribe. Ayana is fearful of me I believe and obviously wishes to use my magic to whatever extent she can. That still leaves four council members that I can't get a read on. Luckily they don't seem to have much sway on the other members, but you can never be sure.

"We have gotten off track." Johnathan draws my attention back to him. "You could be the mother of our nation in that one day all of our people will have magic as you do. The less likely option is that you would somehow end up married to Billy's son Jacob." Both Sam and Paul tense, growling lowly. "That reaction is why I think it unlikely."

"Actually, Johnathan, I have a piece of news myself." Everyone looks to Billy, and I can tell that he hasn't spoken of this to any of the others. "Jacob has expressed to me that he feels he understood this particular line of the message better than any other. Jacob believes that Ravenswing should lead the tribe as my successor. He is prepared to renounce his position to her formally." The council members are yelling again. I can see that Melina and Mary support Ayana in this matter. Caleb is watching quietly while Mark openly supports Billy and by extension myself."

"We all know that Jacob does not truly wish to be Chief. She would not be the next in line. After the Blacks is the…"

"Atearas. Yes I am aware. Ravenswing is in fact the eldest Ateara with the exception of Old Quil himself." Ayana rears back again. She sits down with her lips pursed. "It is possible that the Alpha become the next Chief of the tribe. It fits with tradition as this is how the Blacks became Chief."

"You intend to invite a vampire onto our lands. Surly you realize that your son will become the Alpha in time."

"No. He will not, Ayana. If Jacob formally renounces his claim, he will not become Alpha even after phasing. It has been done before." I can tell, even from where I sit, that she is grinding her teeth. "We can follow the order of the bloodlines, or we can name the Alpha as Chief. Both options end with Ravenswing as the 'mother of our nation' even if you discount that her descendants will hopefully intermarry with other families in the tribe. Which would you rather, Ayana? Shall we vote?" The others around the table are looking between the two.

"Perhaps we should allow the people in question to speak." I look to Susan Uley, wondering what she is trying to do. "Ravenswing? Sam?" I look at Sam and he nods me to go ahead.

"It wouldn't matter. Everything that I have ever known about mate bonds implies that they are made in equality. Wolves are stronger than the imprints, but unable to live without them. It balances itself. In vampires mate pairs often contradict each other. In my people, power matched to power often members had a specialty that counteracted their mate. In mate-ships like ours it is harder to find what exactly counteracts each member, but always there is balance. Whether it is Sam or I that succeed Billy the end result will be group decisions." I see Susan nod to me as the council processes what I have said.

"You would allow a vampire to help make decisions about our tribe?" Ayana is becoming more upset as the conversation progresses.

"I trust Jasper with my life as well as any other on this reservation or off of it."

"And when you die and he loses his mate? The madness is documented." She looks smug like Isabella does when she thinks she has proven something.

"I am the Mistress of Death, Ayana. Death will not take me, thus none of my mates need fear losing me. I will walk this Earth until all life has left it." She sits back staring at me.

"What happens when you lose them? Are we setting ourselves up to be massacred?"

"My immortality is a trait shared with my mates upon the completion of the bond. Death will not take them from me. Your fears, however, are well founded. Were someone to manage killing them before the bonds are complete, I would react similarly to a vampire. My children would be the only beings safe from my wrath. I would continue until someone managed to stop me, and seeing as I am the only true immortal in this world it would be futile for any to try. Why don't you say what it is that is bothering you, Ayana Silver, rather than dance around it wasting the council's time?"

"You are an outsider. They would place you in power over our lands and our people. That little act you put on last night doesn't fool me, and if it is the last thing I do I will see you exiled from these lands!" The wind whips up again staggering in it's intensity. The council members as well as Dad are all pushed back against the walls. Only the wolves, Ayana, and I are still in the middle of the room, but she is floating feet off of the ground nearly at the ceiling. Jared, Sam, and Paul are all on alert, but I remember this feeling from my last life.

"We forsake you as you have forsaken our daughter."

When the wind settles Ayana's body lies on the floor of the Council Hall with vacant eyes. The other council members come closer to her. Dad reaches down to feel for a pulse that I know he won't find. He shakes his head at Billy.

"The Spirits warned us. We will reconvene to discuss the succession of Chief, for now let us vote about Mr. Whitlock. All those in favor of allowing him on tribal lands on the basis of the Spirit's message?" All but Mary and Melina raise their hands. "Granted. The vampire, Jasper Whitlock, will be allowed upon tribal lands from this day forward. Dismissed." Billy waves his arm and the council members leave the hall.

"Uncle Billy? I can put the hall to rights, if you would like?" He nods and I turn waving an arm. The papers and posters return to their places. Chairs turn upright and shift to their positions around the table. When everything is in it's place I turn to Billy. Harry, Dad, and Old Quil are staring in awe. I think Old Quil may be swaying.

"Alright, I think we all could use some time to process. You have school. Lets go to Billy's. Your truck is still there. Billy, who do we need to inform about this?" 

"I'll call while we walk." Dad nods at Billy and we start toward Billy's house. The wolves, Old Quil, and Harry come with us.


	15. New Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not claim to know the Quileute history, religion, or political structure. I mean no offence with this story. It is wholly fiction. I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. I make no money from this story.  
> I am happy for constructive criticism or offers to beta-read as this story has no beta-reader. Please try to at least be polite.

Monday, November 1, 2004

I arrive at school just before lunch starts. I get out of the Jeep and go to the office to sign in before heading toward Jasper's class. There is no point trying to make it to my own class. The bell rings just as I make it to the proper hall. Students start to make their way to the cafeteria. Lauren Mallory, a junior that doesn't seem to like Isabella or I, stops just in front of me.

"Ignore me. I just want to see what he says when he sees you. He is so obviously out of your league, and you go and cheat on him with a couple of guys from La Push? Jasper is obviously going places. Why would you throw that away?" I giggle. I can see Jasper walking at a human pace in our direction.

" I think you are under a misconception."

"What misconception am I under?"

"That Jasper doesn't know exactly who I spent the night with last night." He steps around Lauren and wraps an arm around my waist.

"I missed you, Darlin'. Did you have fun? You look like you did."

"I had a lot of fun. Sam and Paul can't wait to meet you. We talked about it last night. I think that the three of you will get along wonderfully." His smile is brilliant.

"I'm glad. I was a little worried about how we would all handle each other, but I'm not at all jealous. Plus I can't deny the happiness radiating off of you right now. It's like you exist inside of a perfect little happy bubble."

"I love you. Am I radiating that?" He ducks his head and kisses me soundly. We turn to walk to the cafeteria to see several students gawking.

"Wait! Bella said that you were cheating on Jasper all this time you have been out on the reservation! What is going on?" I look at Lauren before glancing at Jasper. He shrugs at me and sends his acceptance.

"I don't keep things from Jasper. Anything that he doesn't know about me is simply because it hasn't come up yet. I've been speaking with Sam and Paul for a few weeks now, but Jasper has always known. I met them last night at the rite to induct me formally as a member of the tribe. We spent the night together. It's not a big deal unless someone makes it into one. I love them all equally, and they love me in return. None of them have a problem sharing me with each other. I just don’t see why this should upset anyone." Lauren is speechless so Jasper and I continue to lunch.  
When we sit down Emmett leans forward with an awful grin on his face. Rosalie rolls her eyes. "So you went from virginal to two guys in one night? Man Jazz that's going to get fun for you quick!" Then he bursts out laughing. I lean back into Jasper's shoulder enjoying just being. The stress of the past week was more than I had let on, and I am tired. Part of me really wants to complete the bond with Jasper though. The rest of the day is boring, but when I walk out to the parking lot I see Isabella waiting at my truck. 

"Hello, Isabella. What can I do for you?"

"You can't really mean to go around sleeping with different guys all the time!"

"Of course not. I do mean to go around sleeping with the same three guys though. They're delicious, don't you think?"

"What? No. I do not! This is wrong! Why can't you just stop being such a freak?" The smile on my face falls and I turn back to Isabella dropping my bag into the back seat of my Jeep. Before I can do something I might one day regret Jasper is in front of me.

"Go away, Isabella. Your insecurities are showing." I giggle a little and bury my head in his shoulder. She leaves a few moments later. By now the population of Forks High School has dwindled to a handful of students and faculty.

"You know what?" I step out of his embrace. There are still a couple humans around us. "I seem to recall telling you that you would have to be able to catch me if you wanted to take me up on any of my many offers. You think you're up to the task, Love?" He sends me a wicked smirk as his eyes fade from butterscotch to bottomless black.

"I'll give you a ten second head start, Darlin'. You better make it count." Then as he starts counting I turn and run. I'm in the woods by the time he reaches one and he has to pretend human until he reaches a deeper part of the forest. When he does I show him aparition.   
I finally drag myself into the front seat of my truck in time to make curfew. Jasper rides with me to the house; then he runs home as I reach the door.I eat dinner on auto pilot. I'm so exhausted that I don't even respond to Isabella's tattle tailing to Dad. He doesn't react the way she wants him to, but I'm still to tired to really be amused. The two flights of stairs seem to take an age to climb, and my bed is too far from the door.

\------- Tuesday, November 2, 2004

Six o'clock is in fact too early for my current level of exhaustion, but I force myself awake with a shower. I apply light make-up and pull on a black pleated knee length skirt, white dress shirt, and a black blazer. I add red and gold knee high socks, black mary janes, and a red and gold scarf. Today I am a Gryffindor. Luna will appreciate it. I make my way downstairs and make a double batch of muffins to take to school. I make oatmeal as the muffins are cooking, and by the time Isabella comes downstairs I'm finished with everything.

"Hey, Lundie. What did you make for breakfast? It smells good." I ignore her and walk outside to the Jeep. I'm at school standing with Jasper beside Edward's Volvo when she catches up to me.

"Lundie? What is wrong with you? I thought you said that you would be making breakfast in the mornings again after you got done with all of your weird stuff." She actually looks like she is confused by my actions. Rosalie scoffs.

"You are lucky you aren't my sister. I might make you breakfast just to poison it." Isabella jerks back from Rosalie.

"Lundie? Are you just going to stand there while she talks to me like that? You always used to stand up for me! Am I not good enough for you now that you are part of the tribe?"

"Oh? So I'm a freak when you are mad, but I'm still suppose to defend you when someone else sees how much of a nasty little brat you have become? Fight your own battles, Isabella, and take care of yourself. I'm not your mother, and I'm tired of acting like it. You always tell people how mature you are. Show it." With that Rosalie reaches out and grabs my hand pulling me into the school behind her.

"How do you deal with her? I really might kill her."

"Honestly, she gets worse by the day. She didn't used to be so judgmental or mean spirited. I think all the attention we got when we first showed up has gone to her head. Or maybe it's your brother ignoring the bond as he is. Who knows?" Rosalie laughs and we split up to go to class.

\-------

"Hey, Darlin'. What did you bring for lunch today?" I smile as he sits down. Rosalie and Emmett sit down just after him, and I can see Alice making her way here with Edward in tow.

"Shrimp and chicken pasta salad with tomatoes, cucumbers, peppers, and onions. I'm very excited about being able to eat again. Plus my energy levels are still recuperating." Emmett tilts his head at me as Luna sits down opening her own lunch.

"Is that why you eat so much?" Rosalie smacks him on the head.

"What? She eats more than any human I've ever seen except Celeste. Neither of them gain any weight from it, I'm confused." Luna and I burst out laughing.

"Yeah, Emmett. We eat because our abilities burn energy continually. We don't gain weight because all of the calories are used in one way or another. Plus most of what we eat is healthy food. This is actually a normal intake for someone like us."

"You burn the energy even when you aren't doing anything? Wait. I'm not sure if you are doing something or not. Is it like Jasper and Edward and its on all the time? Or is it involuntary like Alice?" I laugh again while Luna just smiles.

"Yes and yes, but also no to both." Oh he looks like a confused puppy. "Our abilities can be unintentional, especially when we are young. We have to work for control. Extreme emotions can cause us to lose control even when we are older. The abilities themselves are not always on, however, the power behind them is within us all the time. Luna doesn't lose much of the energy that she creates, but I am unintentionally releasing energy even as I sleep." I can feel Jasper tense. Rosalie leans in to Emmett's shoulder and he looks over to her.

"Why are you guys different? Does it just happen that way?" Jasper sends me his curiosity followed by his worry. They think there is something wrong. Shit.

"It's hard to explain. And it's not something I can really talk about here. I'm going to have to explain a few things for it to make any sense. I'm fine though, so no worrying, Love." He doesn't relax, but they concede to the need for secrecy.

\-------

We are in the Jeep on the way to the Cullen home when Jasper addresses the elephant in the room. "Darlin? You don't have to answer their questions. I've been very careful to make sure Edward hasn't heard anything from my thoughts about your abilities."

"It's illogical to think we could hide it forever. Eventually even those outside of the coven will know. I would prefer to tell them myself. Finding out in another way will be more dangerous. As it stands I will have to speak with the Volturi at some point or another."

"They won't hurt you. I would never let them hurt you."

"Jasper? Before we get there, I want to tell you something. Sam and Paul heard because of the council meeting, and I really hated not being able to tell them on my own terms." He nods to me and waits for me to continue. "I'm immortal. I can't die and I am selfish enough that I didn't tell you, Sam, or Paul before the bonds sealed and shared the trait with you." He looks over at me startled. His eyes are wide and he is projecting emotions.

"Are you saying that the four of us are more immortal than I was last week?"

"Yeah. I watched the world die, remember? I can't die. Luna tied herself to me before she knew what it meant, but I specifically didn't tell you because I'm selfish. I didn't want one of you to decide that death might be something you wanted one day, so I took the option away." It is quiet for a moment before he responds.

"I'm not upset with you. I'm kind of relieved. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. Surly Sam and Paul don't want a vampire for their actual mate, but I can't live without you. I'm not content with just a human lifetime either. I want forever, but I can't fathom costing you their love either. Now I won't have to worry about it. And we won't have to worry about something happening to them either." I smile truly relieved. Sam and Paul hadn't seemed upset, but we hadn't spoken since the council meeting. "We are coming up on the house now. Anything you say from here will be heard." He tilts his head slightly before turning to me with a brilliant smile. "Peter and Char are here. Bastard must have heard something." I laugh.

"I'm excited to meet them."

"You don't mind them hearing all of this?"

"Love, they went back for you. Everything I've heard of Maria points to that being a suicide mission. I have no doubt that it would have failed had he not possessed such a strong intuition. I've always appreciated loyalty."

"Not sure what I did to earn his loyalty there. He's never said."

"You would be surprised at what can inspire loyalty, Love." We pull up in front of the house, and Jasper comes around the Jeep before I've even gotten myself unbuckled. I let him pull me out of the Jeep without a fuss. When he sits me down I turn to see two red eyed vampires smiling at me. "Hello. I'm Lund, it's lovely to meet you." I don't offer my hand to either of them, knowing how vampires can react to unknown people. Charlotte flips her long blonde hair over her shoulder before stepping forward to pull me into a hug. I hug her back, and when she releases me Peter stretches out a hand to shake.

"To answer your question, Major, when I woke up to this life it was with the knowledge that I needed to get my sire to his mate. Wasn't sure how I was gonna help you do anythin', but after you let me and Char escape, I had to figure somethin' out. Eye for an eye. Mate for a mate. Plus by then I could already see the man you were before Maria. Bitch was killin' ya without to courtesy to put ya out of your misery." Charlotte smiles at her mate and then to Jasper before turning to me.

"Rude men. This is Peter and I'm Charlotte, but you can call me Char." 

"Thank you. Jasper has told me a bit about you guys."

"I thought you came here to give us some answers. If Jasper wants to riminess with these two, surly you could go somewhere else to do it."

"Sure, Edward. I can take them to Dad's if you want. I'm sure Isabella would be delighted to meet them both. Maybe if she figures out your secret, you will stop pussy footing around and actually claim your mate."

"No. Stay away from her. She doesn't need to be involved with any of you."

"Edward. Stop this. Lund, please don't antagonize him."

"Sure. And I did come here for a reason. Do you mind if I sit?"

"Of course, dear. I hope you don't think that we don't want you here. Jasper is a part of this family. Edward is just under stress right now. He isn't normally this way toward others." I see Rosalie roll her eyes, but I don't comment.

"Anyway, Emmett and Rosalie asked at lunch about my abilities. I tried to answer without jeopardizing secrecy, but really it is just something that I can't do that with."

"Yes. They told us of what they asked you. They should have known that it would be something that you couldn't speak of in public." I nod.

"Okay. So for the lovely Charlotte and her very lucky mate, I am a witch. I am also reincarnated. I have found only one other in this world that is as I am, and she came with me from my first life. My lovely Luna must be busy or she would surly have found her way here by now. To answer the questions posed… my past life is not one I would have wished on another. My caretakers were an unfortunate blood relation that hated me and everything that was remotely related to me. In my youth they routinely mistreated me. Now, magic is sentient both as a force in life and in each of my kind. The magic that we have was referred to as a magical core. Each wizard or witch is born with a core. The magic's main goal at this time is to aid and protect the one that is hosting it. It starts out very unstable, and we learn in time to control the magic we release. It is extremely dangerous for a witch or wizard to completely stop the flow of our magic. I do not know that an adult has ever done it, but I do know that when children try to do it there are severe consequences. There was a parasite known as an obscurus. It was attracted to untamed magic. The obscurus is incapable of latching on to your magic unless you are actively trying to contain it. There was never a cure developed. All known obscurials, which is what we called someone who had an obscurus attached to their core, eventually die from the parasite. It forces the magic out of the core violently. There was one, Credence Barebone, who had a small measure of control over the obscurus, but even he died eventually. Wixen children do not normally try to contain their magic. It is painful and feels altogether unnatural to do so, but there are times when it happens. I tried it often as a child, but I was punished for any possible thing they could think of so I never pin-pointed what exactly I was supposed to be suppressing. Since I was being punished for things I didn't understand, my magic couldn't prevent me from doing these things. What it could do was to aid me. My injuries healed faster than other children's would have. And my magic adapted itself to make up for the lack of nutrients I was given. My growth was still stunted in my past life, but my organs didn't show signs of malnutrition. The problem was that once I went to school at eleven my magical core had grown to accommodate feeding me nutrients that it didn't have, storing excess in case of an injury, and storing still more in preparation for when I might actually direct my magic. My accidental magic was more pronounced than most children. It continued to grow at school as the feats we were expected to preform became more complex. I can't be sure, but I believe that my core continued to produce enough magic to feed me even while I was at school. It didn't have anything to do though. It grew increasingly uncomfortable until in my fifth year it suddenly started to release itself into my aura. While I was at my Aunts in the summer it would continue to act the way it always had, but at school it would release itself into the air or the ground steadily throughout the day. During the war we had little food and were constantly hunting for a way to end the war or fighting so it wasn't necessary, but I reached adulthood during the war. When I finally had the opportunity to ask a medi-witch what was going on with my magic, she told me it could have been treated had someone noticed when I was a child, but since I had reached adulthood there was nothing that could be done. The core settles at seventeen, and I would be as likely to change it as any of you would be to age. Luna thinks that it might be possible that over time it could recognize some need and grow farther, but only because it did so before. Sort of like an artificial intelligence program with specific boundaries. It would react only in certain circumstances, none of which I can actually hypothesize on."

"So if Jasper bit you, do you think your magic might fight the venom?"

"Luna is strongly inclined to believe that I cannot become a vampire. I'm already as immortal as you can get. I'll stop aging in a few years. I'm not sure what there would be for the venom to do. Everything about vampires is an enhancement from humanity. You are more durable, faster, smarter, more visually enticing, and you are not plagued by temperature. The only real downside is the bloodlust and how easily you draw attention. Honestly, there had to be something to balance the enhancements. Magic balances itself. So I guess magic decided that the enhancements were balanced by the downsides."

"If your magic fights what hurts you and allows what makes you stronger, then you might gain some of the enhancements."

"Maybe. Does it sound right to you?"

"Feel like I'm missing something actually. It's not quite right."

"I'm sure it will make itself apparent in time." I smile at him, but he is still focused on the thoughts in his head.

"You would let Jasper bite you?" Edward looks disgusted, but Carlisle looks disgruntled at his tone. Esme as well.

"I'd let him feed from me if he wanted, Edward. Honestly, I might turn out to be a never-ending juice box." Jasper growls. Loudly.

"That is not something that you will ever say again. God, the awful things we would have done for someone like you in the south, are not even something I can think about." It is very tense, but Edward still adds his two cents.

"The Volturi would never let her go."

"Edward!" Esme shrieks. Carlisle looks stunned. The rest are staring at him like he's done something damnable, but I can't find myself surprised. It sounds like something Isabella might do. Say the worst possible thing she could think of without realizing how wrong it was. Jasper's arms tighten around me like a vice as Peter and Char shift slightly so that they are in a better position to move.

"Jasper, it's fine. The Volturi don't have the ability to contain me. As I said, I release magic at all times. Even unconscious, I emit magic. I have been known to release attacks on people who sneak up on me while I am sleeping. They might be able to catch me, given that my senses are not so keen as yours, but they cannot kill me or contain me. It is a fools errand, especially if you take into account the counter attack they wouldn't be able to defend against. Honestly, I'm going to have to meet them eventually. Sooner might be better than later. Would hate for them to think I was someone's secret weapon or something. Maybe after things have settled with the tribe a little." Carlisle's head snaps in my direction.

"Is there something we can do to help?"

"No. It's all handled, just people getting used to things."

"Bella told the whole school that you ran through La Push naked. They don't believe it now because of how Jasper reacted to the wolves, but I don't think she was lying at all. She just didn't know you had told Jasper."

"Was there a point to that statement? I'm not seeing one. Anyway, Love, do you want to go by the house? Peter and Charlotte are of course welcome to come as well." Peter and Charlotte stand with us as Edward jumps out of his seat.

"You can't take them around her!"

"Calm down, Edward. Have you forgotten how effortless it is for me to stop a vampire in their tracks? Isabella will be fine. Besides none of us will be in the same room as her. She is still grounded to her room except meals."

"She's grounded?" Rosalie sounds almost excited by it. Wow. She actively dislikes my twin. "Is it because she called you a freak yesterday?"

"No. Actually she is grounded for disparaging my religious beliefs. Dad was not impressed by what she had to say about it. Wasn't happy that she called me fat either, but really it was more about how she was saying it all that got her grounded. He told her she could be ungrounded when she sincerely apologized. I didn't even tell him about the freak comment." I shrug again, trying very hard not to allow my emotions to show. I know that Jasper can feel them, but the rest don't need to know.

"Well, honey, I hope you will come see us some time. We would love to spend some time getting to know you. One day you'll be seeing a lot of us. Not aging raises questions." I smile at her and we all go climb into the Jeep. After we have made it far enough from the house Jasper breaks the silence.

"You felt bad when Esme was talking. What's wrong?"

"Jasper, I don't mean to pull you away from them, but I don't imagine that I will ever be a Cullen. Sam and Paul are always going to be my mates. I really don't think it is feasible."

"I know, Darlin'. I think she does too, but Esme doesn't like for us to even go away for a year or so at a time. She gets attached very easily. You don't need to feel bad. What is the plan though?"

"I'm not sure actually. Jacob feels that I should be the next Chief of the tribe because of the message sent by the Spirits, but I'm not sure that the council will go for it. If they don't want it to be me, then they will pretty much have to make it Sam. That's if the council members don't decide to exile me from the tribe. It would be a stupid thing to do because they all saw Ayana die yesterday, but people do stupid things all the time. In the mean time, you are allowed on tribal lands, Mr. Jasper Whitlock. The council voted that you be allowed unimpeded access based on the Spirit's message and our bond." I smile at him.

"So is this what you were thinking of when you said they couldn't wait to meet me?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I haven't thought of what we will do when the aging becomes a problem. I guess we could use illusions or a glamour, but those can be tricky over a long timespan. I'll need to speak with Luna about it. That still wouldn't totally fix the problem. Maybe do it long enough to raise the kids and teach them magic? That way there will still be someone to teach the next generation. Once the magic is spread more thoroughly through the tribe, we could come and go as we like I suppose. They would be able to take care of themselves. I don't know. I'm more concerned with the impending Edward/Isabella threat. That is just waiting to blow up in everyone's faces. What do you think my chances are of smooth-talking a three thousand year old vampire? Peter?"

"I don't know, hun. I'm certainly not getting any help with it."

"Well, damn. Guess it's one of those things." Peter nods and Charlotte smiles at me in the mirror.


	16. Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not claim to know the Quileute history, religion, or political structure. I mean no offence with this story. It is wholly fiction. I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. I make no money from this story.  
> I am happy for constructive criticism or offers to beta-read as this story has no beta-reader. Please try to at least be polite.

Thursday, November 25, 2004

Weeks pass and before I know it Thanksgiving is upon us. Isabella is strutting around like she owns the world. I can't even be upset at her about it because the day she got herself ungrounded she had driven to Port Angeles, found a book on tribal legends, and pieced together Edward's nature. She didn't even ask me about the legends, which I get because we haven't spoken more than two words two each other at a time since the day she asked me about breakfast. It's petty of me, but I haven't cooked her breakfast since then either. I'm going to continue blaming the hormones. I'm proud of her deductive reasoning though. Reminds me of when we had mysteries to solve in my past life.  
Jasper had texted me to let me know when Edward returned home that night. Isabella had been ATTACKED wondering Port Angeles ALONE at NIGHT, but it was okay because Edward has been STALKING her like a CREEP. It's fine. I'm not going to bring it up. Mostly I'm not going to bring it up because Isabella is unaware that I know the secret. Any secret kept from Isabella is one less secret she can use to betray me.  
I have spent an inordinate amount of time in La Push with the Elders. Several of them, including Susan, are afraid of me according to Jasper. Here's to hoping it is a rational fear. Sam and Paul have already stated that they don't care at all if the entire council is scared of me. They apparently talk about these things when their patrol times overlap. They are content to go roam the globe if necessary.   
There are a few on each side of the divide in my life that are showing support. Jasper has told me that Carlisle forbade Edward from speaking to Isabella about my secrets or my knowledge of their secret. Rosalie is openly hostile, for school and for all of the one visit Isabella has had since she found out on Monday. Billy, Harry, and Old Quil are as always advocating for me in the council. I have no more love for governing bodies in this life than I did in the last.  
Sue Clearwater, Harry's wife, has somehow extracted the information from Harry about every secret he has ever known. Harry is now the ever so happy recipient of one weekly dose of a nasty cholesterol/heart strengthening potion. He whines like a child about the taste every moment unless he is eating something Sue would previously have kept from him. It's a funny sight.   
Today Dad, Isabella, and I are having a small feast for the holiday. We'll be eating left overs for days. Tomorrow I will be taking part in an Alice Cullen signature shopping marathon. We are leaving at midnight so that we can drive the large Suburban, that she has rented for the occasion, all the way to Seattle before the stores open. Then in the afternoon, Isabella will be going to play baseball with the Cullens while I go to yet another council meeting. I don't think that they have had this many council meetings this close together for some time. It's truly becoming a hinderance to my social life. I have three boyfriends to date and get to know, but I don't think the council is overly bothered by my lack of free time. Rude.  
The day goes well. Isabella is in a good mood, and Dad seems happy for her change in demeanor. I had told him of course that Edward was no longer ignoring her. I still don't know when she plans to tell him about the baseball game, but it won't be a surprise since I'm in the loop. Ooops.   
Since the Elders and council are the only ones other than Jasper who know he is in on the secret, Edward will hopefully be surprised as well. I've given dad a pendant that will repel most vampire gifts, so maybe Edward will think Isabella's gift is genetic. Or he will blame me and my monstrous ways. I learned long ago that pleasing the masses was a fools errand.

\------- Friday, November 26, 2004

I dress in wool leggings and a knit long dress for the shopping trip. I take my coat with me, knowing it will be cold. Alice, Rosalie and I have a blast shopping for all of the deals we can find in Seattle. The stores are numerous, but we prevail.  
In the bookstore I find Isabella a hard cover copy of Wuthering Heights and Romeo and Juliet. I grab a few cookbooks for Sue, each are from other cultures that she has expressed an interest in. I order an assortment of journals for just about everyone. The council, Peter, Charlotte, and the Cullens have their names written in silver along the bottom edge on black leather. Billy, Harry, and Old Quil have the first letter of their names embossed across the front cover of chocolate brown leather. One for dad with a depiction of Yggdrasil on a deep green leather. Isabella's is a light purple with her name plated in gold along the bottom. I buy Jared a journal that matches the predominate color of his fur and a wolf prowling across the cover. Luna's is a pale blue that matches her eyes with a large triquetra in bright green to match my own eyes. Jasper's is bone white with the Ares constellation across the front. Sam's is white with a black wolf seated regally, and Paul's is white with a grey wolf crouched ready to attack. The store owner looks like he is in heaven as I finish detailing the order and gladly accepts payment and directions for delivery.   
We split up so that I can stop in an appropriate store to buy Billy, Harry, and Dad some fishing gear. I try to tailor the lures to those they use most often. Each of them receive a new tackle box as well. Before I meet up with Alice and Rosalie again, I stop in an herbalist shop to buy Luna and Old Quil some herbs for their stores.  
Finally I find Alice and Rosalie again to shop for some clothes. I buy some for Isabella, Jacob, Jasper, Paul, Sam, Luna, and Dad. In the shoe store I buy work boots for Sam and Paul, knowing that I am probably pushing the limits of what their pride will accept. I buy shoes for Dad, Isabella, Luna, and Jasper as well. Just before lunch I finish my shopping with a stop in the craft store. I buy three different skeleton keys, one for each of my mates and a stack of cardstock paper. I have no intention of locking the house that humans are unlikely to find. Supernatural creatures don't need keys anyway. I really need to work on some wards with my Luna. Alice and Rosalie are just buying what catches their eye now, having finished everything on their lists. We make one last stop for wrapping paper before loading everything into the Suburban and making our way to find food for me.  
We stop at an organic café. Alice and Rosalie order rice and vegetables with beef and chicken respectively. I ordered the same with fish, and we all seated ourselves in a table out of the way. The girls seemed to find it interesting to sneak their food onto my plate. It was certainly effective cover for their lack of appetite. We shared all of our gift ideas except those for each other.

"Lund?"

"Yeah, Alice?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about something. I know we haven't spent nearly as much time together as you have with Rosalie and Emmett. I don't want you to think because I'm spending time with Bella that I don't like you or something. I just…. Haven't ever not been able to see someone's future. I can't remember any of my human life, so this is all I know. In the beginning I was so happy. I saw the vision of Jasper telling me about you, and I knew I wouldn't be able to see you after that. I had intended to get to know you like other people do, but then when I wanted to try I had no idea what to do. I shouldn't have let it go on this long, but I've become so dependent on my gift that I can't seem to let it go." I smile at her.

"Thanks, Alice. Despite the years in my past life, I still have the thoughts and hormones of a seventeen year old. I ignore them when I can, but sometimes I can't help myself. I thought maybe you were mad about how I treat Edward." She giggles.

"No. Carlisle and Esme are always the most protective of him, so it's hard for them to let that moment go. They don't actually blame you though. Our family is just as dysfunctional as any other. I don't think they realize it, but Carlisle and Esme put Edward's thoughts and feelings before the rest of us. I get my way much more often than Rosalie and Emmett, but Edward is always in the number one spot. Jasper hasn't even voiced his thoughts in years because they dismissed them so much early on. They always seemed to judge him on his past. They try not to let it show, but they don't trust him. One day he is going to save all of our lives, and I really hope that there is no way for Edward to spin it against him. I love Jasper. He was the first vision I can remember, and my first brother. I love all of my family, but none of them could replace him."

"Emmett and I are both a little happy that Jasper will leave the family soon. It's never been fair on him to be treated as he is. Edward has always whispered in Carlisle's ear about all of us, but Jasper has been affected by it more. I don't need to tell you how my arrogant brother sees your mate. I love him, but the arrogance is really starting to become dangerous. Jasper will be happier away from the family."

"Thank you. Both of you. I worry about taking him away, and he always says it's not a problem. I guess I understand now. Hopefully, once they complete the bond, Edward and Isabella will settle. It should make being around both of them better. I really can't tell if Isabella and I fight more because of the move or the bond. We didn't actually spend a lot of time together before. I avoided Renee as much as possible, and Renee wanted Isabella with her as much as she could be."

"Do you think it could have something to do with their relationship?" Rosalie asks. "Everything I've heard about Renee paints a really conflicting picture. Isabella pretty much told Edward that Renee is flighty and needs someone to take care of her, but you imply that Renee has controlled Isabella. I just don't understand how it worked."

"Well, because of how I came into this world, I remember more than Isabella does. I was fifty years old when I left my old life. I had waged a war, watched the world end, and maintained a relationship with Luna in a world where only we existed. There was a moment after we left that world and before I was born into this one. It felt like all of my being stretched across galaxies. It felt incredibly short, but at the same time I felt everything. All of those experiences shaped who I was born as here. At a week old I knew that people didn't always do the right thing, and I could understand conversations that I shouldn't have been able to. Renee planned to leave here for months. She and her mother plotted different ways to 'escape' Forks. She didn't want her marriage to work no matter how hard Dad tried to placate her. One of the things they planned was how to handle us. Marie was convinced that I was somehow not Dad's daughter. So convinced that they did a dna test on both of us. I don't know what they thought that would prove, but they did it. They wanted to take Isabella but not me. Then Renee read that twins shouldn't be separated. After that they started plotting ways to keep us with Renee in stead of Dad. They knew that eventually we would be old enough to choose where to live. Renee was terrified that Isabella would want to live with Dad. She has told Isabella things about our father that aren't true. Isabella thinks that he didn't send child support and didn't want to see us, but I've seen bank statements that prove otherwise. I've heard conversations that she was too young to understand. It's true that Renee isn't quite capable of taking care of herself, but it's equally true that she has used that to keep Isabella close to her. It wasn't until Renee decided that she wanted to travel that Isabella considered leaving. Renee is at her core a selfish woman. She loves Isabella, but she is also very territorial about her. So much so that she couldn't even give Dad a chance to have a relationship with his daughter." 

"How could she do that? It hurts Isabella more than anything."

"Of course it does, but it gives Renee what she wants. It also assuages any fears she may have at losing the person that she wants closest to her. Honestly, Isabella wasn't sure she would stay here for more than the school year. That has probably changed now that she has met Edward, but she hates Forks. She resents both me and Dad. It wouldn't have surprised me for her to leave for wherever Renee and Phil have settled at the end of the school year." Alice concentrates for a second and then shakes her head before turning to me.

"Sorry. It's a habit to look for answers before I've even asked questions. Does your Dad know about Renee?"

"Not really. He has pieced together information over the years. He knows that I cleaned for her, and that I knew she didn't see me in the same way as Isabella. She has actively impeded my education before that he was made aware of. She tried to tell him I had an attention disorder and was causing trouble when we were five, and I couldn't let him think there was something medically wrong that he couldn't help with. I'm sure he has drawn conclusions about how we were raised, but I've always refused to leave Isabella to live with her alone. It hasn't helped her attitude much, but at least I could keep her physically safe. It's a good thing that Edward isn't trying to fight the bond now. I'm not going back to Renee's. I have become less tolerant of Isabella the longer we have been here. Of course I could never have left my mates anyway. If she had decided to move back, then I wouldn't have been there to keep her out of trouble. Not my responsibility anymore." I smirk at them and finish our food.

\-------

The council meeting is about to start when I receive a telephone call from Jasper. "Jasper?"

"The nomads that were passing through have decided to hunt Isabella. We are headed to the Cullen house to form a plan. Emmett followed Edward and Isabella to stage something so that your father would be left alone. That's all I know at the moment. What do you want me to do about this? If there are hard calls to make, it's always me that has to follow them through."

"Do whatever you think is necessary. I'll support your decision." 

"Alright. I love you, Darlin'. I'll do what I can to protect her and Charlie."

"I love you, Jasper."

"Wait." I turn around to see that the council is listening to the call. Paul is the one that interrupted. "It's not necessary for me to be here. Jared is on patrol. I can run to wherever your Dad is and follow him here to you and Sam. Then I'll help Jared with patrol. If these nomads are hunting your sister, then Charlie is in the most danger. Everyone else that is around her regularly is supernatural." I turn to Sam and he nods his head.

"You get that, Jasper?"

"Yeah. And Alice sent me a message. One of the nomads will leave for the Denali coven. He's going to give information on the other two. So there will only be two to watch for. They'll be able to smell them, but the female has red hair. I don't know if she is gifted. Before I was out of range I heard Edward tell Isabella that the blonde male is a tracker. That means it's the one with dreads that is leaving for Denali. He shouldn't be an immediate threat. Be careful of the others, they are mated."

"Understood. Be careful."

"You too." The phone cuts off and I turn back to the council and take my seat. Paul leans down to kiss me before leaving the council hall.

"Alright. What did we need to have this meeting for?" Susan leans forward and Billy waits to respond to my question.

"Your mates are in danger. Why do you not offer them aid with your magic?"

"Because Jasper is more than capable of handling the threat he is under right now, and Paul has Jared. Should either of them need aid, they will let me know." I look at Susan for a moment, who has a slightly sour look on her face. "Sam and Paul are protectors. That is their job. I don't go to work with my dad to make sure he is safe, and I'm not going to do so with my mates unless they express to me a graver danger than they feel capable of handling. They are all well equipped for the things they do, and I'm not going to treat any of them as if they are small children with their mother. I have work that needs doing. My work is no less important than theirs, though it is admittedly less urgent in most situations."

"But your sister is being hunted."

"My sister is in the care of her mate. She will one day go off with him to live their lives. I have no intention of following them around to ensure that he is capable. He also has the aid of his coven. Until such a time that the coven asks for my aid, I will expect that they have the situation under control."

"And if they don't ask for aid and don’t have it under control?"

"Then I suppose they will all die, Susan Uley. I am not responsible for the life of every person or creature that walks this Earth. I will not be made to feel guilty for situations, actions, and outcomes that are beyond my control. I am not a member of the Cullen Coven. Their business is not my own. If Carlisle Cullen is not capable of leading his coven effectively, then that is his problem to fix. If he can not fix it then he has no business leading said coven. Now, I don't believe that anyone came here to discuss the capabilities of the local coven leader. If this is all we are here for, then I do believe I have more pressing matters to attend."

"You are correct, Ravenswing. We came to discuss the decision that the council have come to regarding the succession of Chief. Jacob is not at all interested. He is prepared to formally renounce the claim. The Council has decided that we will follow the succession of birth. You are the next in line. This combined with the Spirits message is why we have chosen to follow this tradition. You will be Chief and Sam will remain Alpha." I nod.

"What is the next step? It's not as though you were ready to step down before this."

"No, I was not. I am still content to remain Chief. You will also need time to learn of all it entails. We can begin these lessons next week." I nod again looking at Sam. "I will speak to Jacob about meeting us at the house on Monday if you are comfortable with that."

"That's fine. I'll come from school."

"If you wouldn't mind I would like to meet Mr. Whitlock. The entire council wants to, but I would like to meet him as your Uncle meeting a boyfriend."

"Of course, Uncle Billy. I'm sure he wont mind."

"Alright. This meeting was really just to inform you of our decision. You can all go home now." I stand and wheel Billy toward the exit.

"So, Uncle Billy, are these meetings going to be as frequent as they have been?"

"No. This has just been a lot for the other council members to digest. It should all slow down."

"Good. It does me no good to have three hot boyfriends if I can never have any time alone with any of them. Honestly, Uncle Billy, I should have the best sex-life in the area, but I just don't even have time to sleep properly any more." He laughs most of the way back to his house.


	17. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not claim to know the Quileute history, religion, or political structure. I mean no offence with this story. It is wholly fiction. I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. I make no money from this story.  
> I am happy for constructive criticism or offers to beta-read as this story has no beta-reader. Please try to at least be polite.

Monday, November 29, 2004

I roll out of Sam's arms and stand to walk to the shower. I'm not alone for long; Jasper slips into the shower behind me. The shower is more relaxing, but it takes more than twice as long. Paul is walking in the back door as I start on breakfast. I told Dad that I was skipping school today, mostly because my temper is flaring repeatedly. I smile as Paul leans over the cutting board to kiss me good morning. He had left for patrol last night after dinner as Sam came in. Jared has the day shift, mostly because his parents don't know. That is something that I intend to speak with Billy about today. Parents thinking their children are turning into delinquents because they aren't allowed to tell them the truth is just going to hurt everyone in the long-run. Not to mention that parents deserve to know when their children are risking their lives, whether they chose this life or not.  
I hear Paul turn on the shower as Sam comes into the kitchen. He steals a kiss as well before sitting with Jasper. I think of how this all could have gone and smile at the memory of their meeting.

~~Flashback~~

Jasper is walking just behind me as I step onto the porch of Sam's house. The door opens just before I reach to knock on it. "Hey, Baby." He kisses me before looking over my shoulder to Jasper. I see as he reaches past me to shake Jasper's hand. "Hey, man, we've been waiting to meet you since Jared smelled you on Ravenswing. Threw him for a loop that the sweet smell didn't burn like the others. Then she went and told him she was likely mated to one of the pack; couldn't help the curiosity. Plus, she refuses to tell us any details."

"She's the same with you both, as is the scent. Don’t get me wrong; it's still a canine smell. Doesn't stink like the shifters in Mexico and Texas though." Sam looks stunned, and suddenly Paul is leaning over Sam's shoulder.

"There are other were-wolves?"

"Not many were-wolves left. Vampires who are knowledgeable of our history other than Carlisle don't refer to your kind as were-wolves. True were-wolves are mostly like the movies. Many of them were wild even outside of the moon. Caius, one of our kings, led a hunt on the entire species. A pack had killed Didyme Volturi. She was the mate of one of our kings and true blood sister of the third. If there are any left, they are extremely well hidden. Vampires who find and kill were-wolves can go to the Volturi and receive a bounty. Shape-shifters, however, are not considered an active threat to secrecy or the vampire race. Most are indigenous tribes like the Quileute and only protect their own land and people. I've seen, at a large distance, coyote shifters. There was another group that we skirted around as we traveled through the southern border area of the United States. We didn't stick around to figure out what they turned into. Smelled avian. I've heard of more shifters farther south. If your ancestors had been true were-wolves then Carlisle would not have made the treaty. It's illegal for us to have any civil contact with them. It carries a death sentence for all in the coven. It's almost the only law that has such a strong sentence. Normally Aro will spare unmated or gifted vampires that didn't act directly in the crime, but the only way to escape death for a coven who has interacted with were-wolves civilly is to go directly to the Volturi and turn the coven in yourself." My eyes are wide just as Paul's and Sam's. 

"Well, I'm never referring to us that way again. You, Sam?"

"Nope." Then I giggled before the boys began showering Jasper in questions on vampire history.

~~End Flashback~~

When I come out of my thoughts I've made breakfast entirely on auto-pilot. It's more carbs than I'm used to, but the boys need the energy stores with the protein from the ham and sausage. I have fruit and toast on the table when I turn around. I stare at it confused.

"You were distracted, Darlin', so we cut up the fruit in the fridge'. Sam did the toast, I'd have probably burned it." I giggle placing the meats and potatoes on the table just as Paul comes back into the kitchen.

"Alright, what did I miss?"

"Sexy Raven time. Angry Raven time. More sexy Raven time. And sleep. Me and Jasper have been talking about the red-head. He says it's not normal for her to have disappeared. She could be on her way to kill herself, but otherwise he said she would seek revenge."

"Who will she seek it on?"

"Well, since she doesn't know who actually killed James, she will most likely go after Edward. He was the one with Isabella when James decided to hunt her. If she is at all intelligent, which I think she is, then she will watch the coven from a distance to make a plan. She might call on her old coven-mate. His ties to the Denali cannot be strong yet unless he has found his mate. Unfortunately, short of hunting her down ourselves, we cannot predict her. And I wouldn't want to hunt her. We don't have enough people to keep the tribe safe and hunt her. If she brings others with her, I'm not sure the three of you could take them all as your first kill."

"Why? This is what we are for?!" Paul looks slightly indignant at Jasper's statement.

"The bites. I know you can see 'em. They're from war. Vampires that are changed to fight. Most are killed in less than a year, but I was better at fightin' because of my gift. I trained 'em. Most of the poor bastards would have been better off as a meal, but Maria wanted power. That's all their lives were worth for her. One battle, or just to train the others. If she brings others, there's no way of knowin' if you'll even survive alone. As soon as Carlisle told us that there were shifters here I made contingencies for if there was a fight. I knew how I would kill you before I ever stepped foot into Forks." There is silence for a moment.

"How did you end up with the Cullens? You don't really seem like the doctor's type." Jasper laughs at Sam's statement.

"I'm as far from it as could be. I let my brother run off. We were suppose to be killin' the newborns that had outlived their uses. He was actin' funny. Then he tried to fight me for her, Charlotte. I liked her even then, but defying Maria was a death sentence without back-up. I couldn't kill Peter. He was the only thing holdin' me to the man my momma raised. They came back for me five years later, and I fled to the north. Found Alice waitin' for me in Philadelphia. She brought me with her to the Cullens. Havin' her around must have been worth dealin' with me." I grab his hand as we finish eating, but the conversation isn't constant after that. Just before we leave Paul turns to look at Jasper.

"I won't lie and say I'm not mostly putting up with you and Sam both for Ravenswing, but I do hope that it isn't always like that." Then he turns and starts the walk to Billy's. I feel Jasper's happiness and respect and he grabs my hand. Maybe this will all work for the better.

\-------

Billy welcomes us all and takes at least an hour to talk to Jasper. It's kind of nice. This whole weekend has been hectic. Friday the hunt had started, then, Saturday, Isabella slips out of the airport because she is a moron. Then the next I hear from Jasper is that she had vampire venom in her veins and they sucked it back OUT! What is wrong with you? My magic has been unstable since Saturday when Jasper told me she had run off. Carlisle had better have an explanation.

"Alright, Ravenswing, Jacob won't be home until about four. In the mean time, we can try to go over some of the things you will need to know for the future. I imagine things are going to be changing in the years to come, but until then I can show you how they work now."

"Thanks Billy. There are a few things I want to change already, though they are more to do with the supernatural aspect of the tribe."

"Lets start with that before I bore you to tears with duties and numbers." I grin from my spot on the couch beside Sam.

"Okay. I know that Sam has until this point been playing place holder, as such he hasn't brought some of his concerns to you as readily as I think he might have."

"Is this true, Sam?"

"Yeah. I knew before that the title would eventually fall to Jacob. The Black family has run the pack and tribe for generations, I assumed there were reasons that I didn't know for things to be as they are."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I never intended to make you feel as though you weren't Alpha. I hope you will be willing to bring these concerns to me now and in the future. I want the best for my people, even if it isn't my bloodline that brings the changes needed. What are your concerns?"

"Well, in the past, the protectors are always from closer to the main families. People were also probably more likely to believe the legends. Right now, none of the wolves that have shifted are very closely related to the main bloodlines. If Jacob had shifted first, then you would have known what was going on. The Atearas would have known as well. My father is no longer among the tribe, so whether he would have known or not is irrelevant. Right now the parents of the existing protectors are being lied to. One day one of us won't come home, and they will likely believe that we were involved in some kind of criminal activity. It seems a shitty way to repay the sacrifice of one of my wolves. I don't live with mom anymore, so it isn't as pressing for me. Paul's dad is off working most of the time, but I know he has questions that he hasn't asked. I fear what he may think Paul is up to."

"It's fine, Sam."

"No. It's not. You're mother was into things she should not have been, and I don't like that your Dad thinks you might be going down the same roads. Jared is at school right now, but he is likely to skip a day this week or at least a portion because I don't have enough wolves right now to cover patrols and sleep. Raven has said she will lay wards around the perimeter of La Push, but she has to learn how to do so before that is possible. I'm sure Luna will help her, but it's not a true solution. On top of that, every wolf that has shifted after me has been younger. Skipping school seems like it might become a trend, and I don't like that. I don't like parents coming down on my wolves more. I think that we should be allowed to tell the parents, if not the siblings, of wolves that are shifted. I'm not saying that we should just tell the whole tribe, but if someone is showing signs then their parents and the wolf themselves should be warned. It could be dangerous. Even a fight with a parent could cause the change, and I don't want that on my conscience. Our claws are made to slice through vampire flesh. I don't want to see what they could do to a human, even if I know that such a situation would be an accident." Billy nods along to most of what Sam says.

"Yes. That does make sense. I have long wondered why the spirits felt the need to have Paul and Jared shift. You are right. It is usually someone closer to the bloodlines. We've never had need to tell parents because most have been a wolf themselves or the child of one. If the trend had followed I would have shifted. It's why my father took me to see the last pack shift. He wanted me to know the legends were real for when it happened again. We were both puzzled when it didn't for my generation. Perhaps if we told the parents and maybe the brothers who are somewhat close in age." Jasper leans forward to interrupt and Billy turns to him.

"Actually, I have heard of female shifters. I have even heard of female Alphas. After the first shifters that I saw, I was curious about them. My maker knew a decent amount about the local pack. They were coyotes. There was another group that I passed in the Texas area, and I had heard of more in South America. I'm sure there are others the world over, but I don't think you should discount the idea of female sifters." Billy is stunned for a moment, as are Sam and Paul.

"Did you know of this, Ravenswing?"

"I didn't know that the tribe didn't know. I assumed the verbiage of the legends were the result of convenience and a patriarchal society. I've never met a creature that didn't have both male and female members. Even vella and cambrian have both."

"Cambrian?" Paul looks very surprised.

"Yes. The sons and daughters of succubi and incubi. It's probably not the correct term, but I've always referred to parents and children alike by that term. I'm not sure they exist here, but it wouldn't surprise me."

"Wow. There is just a list of creatures we thought weren't real isn't there?"

"Yeah. Good thing too. It means secrecy is being maintained." Billy looks at me intensely. 

"You have always been very good at keeping secrets. You feel strongly about secrecy. I agree with Sam about the parents and siblings, male and female given the new information. How do you feel about it?"

"I agree as well. We have spoken about it at length. If you truly believe that the Spirits meant that my bloodline would eventually spread throughout the tribe, then secrecy is going to become even more important. I have magic that is transferred through my bloodline. Luna does as well. I do not wish for the world at large to become aware of this, certainly not any time soon. The witch trials were real for my people. Mostly our children, but that only made it worse. I don't wish to repeat that part of our history. We will not be able to allow them to go untrained. They will need schooling in magic, which their parents will have to be made aware of. Accidental magic should be celebrated, and I've seen it be punished. If that is the path the Spirits have indicated, then we as a people will have to become well versed in secrecy. That is all without taking into account the half-vampire hybrid children who will become a part of the tribe. The Volturi will not accept anything less than discretion. That will mean careful care and utmost secrecy."

"Half-vampire?" I turn to Jasper. Oh. They don't know.

"Yes. Mortal women can carry vampire children. It is dangerous because the child is much stronger than the woman carrying it, but it is possible. Most women die from it, but witches are just strong enough to survive the birth without being turned themselves. Luna would be able to over-see such a birth. I do believe at this point she is expecting it. It's very different for witches than non-magical women. We have about a six month gestational period, whereas other women are much shorter. The magic in our genes allows our body to adapt while also slowing the growth rate of the child. Then when they are born, rather than seven years growing until reaching maturity, our children grow at a human pace. I think it has something to do with magical humans living so much longer. We can live up to two hundred years if we take care of ourselves, and we age more slowly. My grandparents didn't actually have my father until grandmother was about sixty years old. That was later than most chose, but it wasn't medically dangerous for her outside of the dangers of childbirth in general." Jasper kneels in front of me with his hands on my face. I feel his emotions pulsing through me in waves. Awe, happiness, excitement, and a bit of fear. I place my hands over his.

"Darlin', when I thought of you having other mates, I thought you would have children with them, and then I could be a part of it because of the bond we share. I never thought that it was something we could have together. I can't even think right. You're a goddess." He lays his head in my lap, and I run my hands through his hair.

"Does your birth control stand up to supernatural beings? You're still in school, babe. I don't think Paul, Jasper, or I want to see you with morning sickness and trying to finish school. Not to mention that you might want to do something after school." Paul and Jasper both nod looking at me.

"Yes. I take potions for it. One every six months. I took it the day after I found Jasper. Luna had it brewed already. She has started taking hers as well. I don't plan to go to school after high-school. My people are here, and I have responsibilities to them. Plus, while Luna and I were wondering we learned a great deal of magic. It will fall to the two of us to teach the next generation or two. Luna wasn't sure where the ritual would take us or if we could take anything with us. We gathered everything we could possibly find and packed it away. The gods sent it here to my maternal grandfather. He built the cabin just off of the reservation in the woods. It's all stored there. We will have to go through it before any of our children are old enough to learn. That and tribal responsibilities should keep me busy for a while. Eventually the magic will spread and we will need a larger place to teach, but for the first few generations I think that home-schooling will cover it. If none of you object, of course." 

"Nope. Lovely wife and beautiful kids at home waiting for us all the time? Sounds good to me." I laugh at Paul before Billy starts the conversation back to where we started.

"Alright. Lets get some of the more routine things covered while my brain starts to process all that."


	18. A Tense Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not claim to know the Quileute history, religion, or political structure. I mean no offence with this story. It is wholly fiction. I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. I make no money from this story.  
> I am happy for constructive criticism or offers to beta-read as this story has no beta-reader. Please try to at least be polite.

Monday, November 29, 2004

Jacob comes home at fifteen after four to find me and Billy alone going over tribal duties. He laughs and goes to put his stuff in his room. When he comes back he sits beside me.

"So how exactly did he sucker you into this stuff? And who should I thank that you are taking it off of my hands?" I laugh.

"I actually want to do this stuff, Jake. I feel very strongly about the tribe. This is just what it takes to handle everything."

"Well, I'm glad you are taking it. I don't think I would be good for it. I'm not sure I have the disposition."

"You're still growing, Jake. Are you sure you aren't going to regret this later?"

"No. Dad and I have already talked about it. I know that one day I might wish that I had done something differently, but I feel like this is the right thing to do. I have since the ritual. You will be good for the tribe. Even the Spirits think so. I'm happy it will be you, and I'm content to live with whatever regrets I may have later." I nod and turn to Billy. I can tell he is sad, but he isn't stopping Jacob.

We go through all of the formalities of Jacob releasing his claim to Chief/Alpha. He shuffles off as soon as it's done to mess with his rabbit. I watch him close the door before turning back to Billy. "Are you okay? I know that you weren't happy with the idea."

"No. This is exactly what I thought the message meant. I had hoped for the different translation, but this is what I felt. Sometimes things just don't go the way you expect them to. Jacob is right about his disposition. He might grow into one that is better suited, but there is no guarantee of that. This is what was right, and you will do wonderfully as Chief. Sam is a good Alpha, too. He cares about the wolves the way an Alpha should. All of you care about the tribe, and you should have seen Old Quil at lunch when I told him that Jasper has heard of other shifters. He was very interested in the idea of the hybrid children." Billy laughs and I let the situation with Jacob go. 

\-------Tuesday, November 30, 2004

I went to sleep last night with the knowledge that Isabella would be home by the time I woke up for school. They said she had fallen down a flight of stairs and broken her leg. She had also lost an almost fatal amount of blood 'from the fall'. Dad is furious. He can't stand to be lied to even knowing why they have to do so. Jasper, of course, gave us both the full story as soon as he had returned from Phoenix. He had run the night they killed the tracker. While I know that without my intervention Dad would have believed this load of bull, I do not appreciate Carlisle's disregard for my sisters well-being. He may have been certain that he could do as he instructed Edward, but there was absolutely no reason for him to believe that Edward was capable of turning away from the blood of his singer. He risked my sister's life for reasons that I cannot fathom. It has left me in a rather dark mood, which my lovely mates have been trying to fix all weekend. It hasn't worked, but they all swear that it was fun trying.  
Right now the most pressing issue is getting to school on time. I smooth the fabric of my knit sweater and denim skirt. After eating and baking my muffins, banana nut, I drive toward school. When I climb into the Jeep I'm surprised by Jasper sitting in the passenger seat. "By the Gods, Jasper Whitlock. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No, Darlin'. Now, that I am allowed on the reservation, there is no reason for me to avoid riding with you to school or wherever you are going to afterward. Plus, maybe the more the council sees me behaving myself among the tribe the more they will stop freaking out about it. That one is a long-shot, but a man can hope." I laugh as I pull out of the driveway.

\-------

Jasper drives the Jeep toward the Cullen home after school. Isabella is grounded to the house, so she and Edward are there. The trees give way to the clearing that the house is situated in. The house is beautiful even though I am still furious with the owner of said house. Esme meets us with a smile as we walk through the door, and I return the smile. "Hello, Esme. I need to speak with Carlisle if he is available."

"Yes, of course, dear. I left him in charge of the food in the kitchen."

"Thank you." We follow her into the kitchen, and I see Rosalie and Emmett follow us from the living room. When we stop at the island in the kitchen, Jasper puts his hand across my lower back. "Carlisle, I'd like to speak to you about the events of this weekend."

"Would you like to speak in private?"

"It is to your preference. I don't mind either way."

"We can speak here. Then you can get a better idea of what happened."

"That is wonderful. If it is a group discussion I will start with the others. Thank you, Esme and Rosalie for electing to protect my father. Thank you Emmett for helping to end the threat. Carlisle, I thank you for your protection of my sister, however, I would like to know what possessed you to let Edward taste my sisters blood. I am well aware of such dangers. Will he not be more desperate for it now that he has tasted it? How did you know that he would stop? And do you realize that had he accidentally killed her, you or another would have had to put him out of his misery?"

"Lund, I understand your worry, but Edward has excellent restraint. I have every faith in him. Edward will be stronger for his restraint, and I would appreciate you not referencing his death."

"Faith in the abilities of another is wonderful when it doesn't involve my sister's life. In future please refrain from allowing him to test himself with such high stakes."

"I am the coven leader here. I make decisions for the best interests of my coven. I am saddened that this displeases you, but I will not be swayed by the mate of a coven-member." Jasper stiffens and I straiten my spine.

"It would do you well to remember that you are not the only coven-leader in the room, Carlisle Cullen. Unlike with vampires, witch's covens include the immediate family of the active witches in the coven. Charlie and Isabella are a part of my coven. The next time such a risk is taken with one of mine, I will not be speaking to you civilly as I am now. I am not your subordinate, nor will I ever be. I am a coven-leader in my own right, and I expect to be treated with the respect of my title." He scrutinizes me for a moment before responding.

"I understand your position. This does raise the question of where this leaves both Jasper and Isabella."

"What would be your suggestions on Isabella?"

"She is my son's mate. There are expectations between vampire covens that we have not observed involving this."

"I am aware." I see in his eyes and feel through Jasper how startled he is.

"You have not shown offense to our actions with her until now."

"I had believed your reputation as a compassionate man. I felt her safe in your care, if not her mates. I fully expect that she will join your coven happily. I also have no will for Edward to join my own."

"Would you find it presumptuous for us to continue as we have?"

"With the proviso that you do not risk her life again, I have no trouble remaining as we have been. I would like for all large decisions that directly affect her to have advanced notice to myself so that I may prepare for them."

"We did not have advanced notice in Phoenix."

"No, but you did have my mate who spoke against attempting to remove the venom in her blood."

"We saved her life."

"No. You stopped a change that must happen eventually. In doing so, you risked her life to the will power of a vampire that craves her blood above all others. In all of the histories that I have read and stories I have been told from various vampires, I have never heard of someone trying to stop the changing of a mate. It was incredibly risky not only to her but also to the one you call your son. Whether you would like to acknowledge it or not, his life is now contingent upon her own. The bond is accepted on both parts. There is no going back from here for either of them." He grimaces, but doesn't argue. He and Esme leave the room, though Esme does leave a prepared plate on the counter. I spend the next couple of hours with Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. Before leaving I make plans to celebrate Yule as a group the twenty-sixth of December. Yule is on the twenty-first, but I want to celebrate that with my family. I'll celebrate Yule/Christmas on the twenty-sixth with all of the socially accepted people.

\------ Sunday, December 19, 2004

Jasper and I walk into Sam's house together to find the boys staring at the makings of our holiday feast. They both look like they couldn't possibly wait another second to eat, but I refuse to let them have even a bite until everyone is at the table ready to eat. "You two haven't been sneaking food have you? I've got twenty muffins in my bag that says you better not have." They are both beside me trying to pull the bag off of my shoulder near instantly. "You would think you never eat." I toss the bag toward the couch, though it doesn't make it that far. "Here. Have it. What am I a personal chef? They only want me for my food, Jay."

"It's okay, Darlin'. They can have your cookin' and I'll take your ass any day." I laugh loudly as Sam and Paul start to argue with him. I start preparing everything in the kitchen, making sure to actually cook the boys food they can eat during the wait. Jared and his imprint Kim come in at about eleven. She is quick to offer aid, which I am happy for. Sue and Harry come in at two with Old Quil in tow. Dad brings Billy in at three. Everyone is bouncing from one conversation to another. Sue has placed herself firmly in the kitchen away from the stubborn men.

"He's lucky I let him have all the fatty things he likes. If it wasn't for you, Raven, he would be on a strict diet."

"I don't blame you at all, Sue. I'd do the same, but I am happy that Luna and I could help."

"Is she coming? We will have the food done soon. I can stall the boys if you like. I'll send them to the house for something."

"No. Thank you though. She is staying with her mom today. They will be celebrating with Dad and I on Tuesday. Luna is surprisingly shy sometimes. It's a little hard to explain."

"Well, from what I understand, we would do well to know her. She is going to become part of the pack one day, isn't she?"

"Yeah. Luna doesn't care much what most people think of her. She does, however, care about what family thinks of her. She has no way of knowing who among us today will be family to her. It might not be anyone here at all, but she doesn't want to give a negative impression before she even knows."

"I'm sure she is a fine woman, Raven. She shouldn't have to feel that way."

"No. She shouldn't. Like I said she normally doesn't care, but for her mate she will do everything she can to make their life easier. If that means calming some of her eccentricities then she is willing to do that. I hate it, personally. Luna is very convinced though. She's had a rough time making friends. She wants everything with her mate to go well. She sees it as a worthy sacrifice."

"You disagree."

"If he can't stand up for her, then he isn't worthy of her. She'll gladly die for him, even now. The least he could do is allow her the freedom to be herself." Kim is silent for a moment while she finishes putting together a salad. Sue is pilling sliced game meats on a platter for the table. Kim is the one to start the conversation again. It just so happens that she starts it in a natural lull from the guys conversation at the table.

"You talk about dying for the people you care about so easily. I think I would for Jared, but I would be terrified. I can't imagine it being so simple for you. Why?"

"Well, how much has Jared told you about me?"

"He says it's everything that isn't crazy personal."

"So you know that this is my second life?"

"Yes."

"The reason it is simple for me to talk about is because of how I was raised in my first life. I was raised by people who thought I was worthless. Worse, they thought that I was almost a harbinger. Everything bad was my fault just because I existed. Then I went into a world that thought I was a savior. They expected me to save them when necessary, too. By the time I was seventeen, I had been raised in hatred and war. The people who loved me were either dead or just as blood soaked as I was. It's all I knew. I would have gladly died in any of their places if only to selfishly spare myself their loss. I was tired of losing the people I loved. Then everyone got sick. Luna and I watched all of the people that we thought we had saved die. Some of them took the quick way just to avoid the sickness, but most were holding out hope for a cure that we knew would never come. By the end it was just us and a bunch of books or relics. It was very lonely. If I hadn't had Luna I think I would have lost my mind. She's as close to a goddess as I think I will ever really meet in the way humans meet people. I feel the presence of the Spirits and Gods better than most, but Luna is physically, mentally, and emotionally a part of myself. She has been for over forty years now. For the two of us, the only people who will ever rank higher are our mates and children. The whole conversation is moot though because we both know that we can't die. My bonds are solid now. They are sealed, and my mates share my strengths. They will live as long as I do, for better or worse. Luna doesn't have that assurance. She has yet to meet her mate. If he dies between now and when she has the chance to seal the bond, then she will live eternally waiting and hoping for his rebirth. It is a gift that she cannot count on occurring. If the question is death or an eternity alone knowing how close she came to her other half, she would choose death just to avoid the pain. I couldn't even blame her because I would do the same. Now, I say all of that to say this, I don't want you to ever be like Luna and I. I don’t want you to ever be in that situation because no matter the choice it is a losing situation. If you ever have to choose between his life or yours neither of you could be saved. If he dies you will spiral, and if you die he will do the same." By now we have gotten all of the food on the table, and everyone is unashamedly staring. Kim is standing beside Jared, apparently waiting to sit down. I stand between her and Paul.

"So what do we do? If it’s a losing situation?"

"We do everything in our power to make sure to avoid the situation. I've already got plans to counteract the strongest of the threats. Let us handle it. Your only job is to live your life with your mate. I'll handle the rest of it, and I'll keep them as safe as I can. You and Jared became mine as soon as they did, and I protect my own. If you spend your life worrying, it will pass you by." She smiles and goes to sit beside Jared. He nods to me, and I can tell he hated the whole conversation, but it's better to have the conversation than for her to let it fester.


	19. Prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not claim to know the Quileute history, religion, or political structure. I mean no offence with this story. It is wholly fiction. I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. I make no money from this story.  
> I am happy for constructive criticism or offers to beta-read as this story has no beta-reader. Please try to at least be polite.

The second half of the school year seems to evaporate. Jasper is introduced to the council in December just after Yule. Our private and joint celebrations go well despite Bella's presence in them. Sam, Paul, Jasper, and I begin planning for several festivals that will be implemented in the coming year. We will start with midsummer celebrations. Before we can get to that point, however, there is the matter of Prom at Forks High School. 

Monte Carlo is the theme. In order to get around some of the school rules, Sam will be my date, Paul will be Celeste's date, and Alice will be going with Jasper. We've already gotten approval from the principle for Sam and Paul. Thought that did require a letter from Billy to assuage some worries about their reputations. This Billy was very upset about. He hadn't realized how far their reputations had spread. I'm not nearly as bothered by the date as the others seem to be, but they want to go. I sit in front of my mirror applying make-up as Luna, I really have a hard time with her new name, slips into her dress. Sam, Paul, and Jasper had all joked about my inability to stay away from her. 

I'm never going to be allowed to forget that day in Forks High School parking lot. She and I both know that I'm not going to try anything. We had always agreed that when or if we found our mates we would stop everything. She does look beautiful. Her dress is pale gold and falls around her ankles like water. She looks like a goddess. Her blonde hair is twisted onto the top of her head with spiral curls hanging around her face, and her make up accentuates her beautiful eyes. I can still feel all of the same emotions from before my mates. They aren't any less intense than they used to be. The only difference is that I now have a new frame of reference. It doesn't compare to my mates even though I know that I am still in love with her. I don't think it will ever change. For a moment I wonder if it hurts her to see me with the boys, but then I remember that its Luna I'm thinking of. She would tell me if that were the case. Finally I slip into my silver silk dress. It hugs my curves and flows to the floor with a slit to my upper thighs on each side. I pair it with silver strappy stiletto heels. I watch as Lu- Celeste winds the strings of her golden heels up her legs. 

We walk down into the living room where I find Jasper, Alice, Edward, Isabella, Paul, and Sam waiting with Dad and Thalia Wright, this world's Pandora. Apparently her husband had left years ago thinking that mother and daughter were both insane. His loss. Thalia is amazing and gorgeous. She has scientific ideas that might just be the equivalent of her daughter's magical ideas. I'll certainly keep an eye out for the realization of her thoughts in the future. The boys all still as we walk down the stairs together. Paul starts to open his mouth, but he is cut off by Dad.

"Now, boys, I understand why you are taking different dates to the Prom. However, they will all be treated splendidly." He is looking at Paul.

"Why are you not directing this at Jasper?"

"Because he is old enough to be my great grandfather. If he hasn't learned this by now, then he is beyond any help I can give him." I see Jasper smile as he turns to look away from the scene in front of us. "Celeste deserves to have the attention of her date whether he is her boyfriend or not. I'm sure I don't need to explain to you how upset Lund would be should Celeste have regrets about the favor she is doing all of you."

"You don't have to do that, Chief. I respect Celeste on her own. I'd treat her right anyway."

"Well, I'm glad for the personal growth."

"It's not growth. All of the girls I slept with were just as bad as I was. They just hid their habits. I did get checked regularly though. I'm all kinds of clean, and lets be honest. Lund could kick all three of our asses, and none of us would do anything to stop her." Dad smiles as do Thalia and Lun- Celeste. Celeste. Celeste. Celeste.

"It's a shame though really." They all turn to look at me. Edward and Isabella even stop their whispered conversation. "Celeste looks good enough to eat. I'd certainly love to have a taste. If it weren't for her paramour, we could have a lovely party." I feel my skin stretch at the likely demented grin. Edward and Isabella attempt to put as much space between us as possible, but all three of the boys look like they're considering it. Alice and Thalia are giggling with L- Celeste while Dad looks like he's trying not to vomit. Poor Dad.

"Sister, how would you even work that out?"

"Oh. It would be easy. They'll be pirates, and we will be the booty. We'll hide, and until they find us you can be my personal treasure. Oh or I'll be a dragon, and they can be the knights saving the princess."

"You assume it would be you having your way with me, Sister." I match her smirk.

"I don't mind playing the damsel if that’s what you wish, Sister." She giggles as we take the final step to our dates. Thalia takes a truly excessive amount of pictures.

We arrive at the Prom in good spirits. We have a group photo made, though Edward and Bella don't want to be involved. They wonder off as soon as we are past the pictures. The décor is very good and all of the students seem to be enjoying themselves.

I have a dance with all of the guys as well as Alice and Celeste. It's fun. For a couple hours I am able to relax and not worry about anything. The tribe doesn't actively need me for anything and Isabella is with Edward. I can just be me with the most important people in my life. 

One day I hope that we will have a normal that is close to this. We will be overseeing the running of the tribe and the teaching of magic, but eventually we should be able to settle into what we will have to call calm. Sam pulls me from my musings with a kiss to my throat and I smile up at him as the song comes to and end. We gather ourselves to embark on the rest of the night's adventure. 

Since the guys would all have been extremely uncomfortable in true Cullen territory, we have opted for a bonfire in the woods near the boundary. Alice has decorated beautifully. There are gas lanterns everywhere and a large fire that has just been lit. We spend hours lying about in the forest having light conversations. There is an air of peace among everyone that would never have been possible before. Sam and Paul leave at about midnight to trade shifts with Jared. Celeste and I stay with Jasper intending to leave sometime around one o'clock in the morning. 

Alice had asked that Isabella be allowed to stay the night with the Cullen Family. She had assured him that there would be zero privacy for Isabella and Edward, which he believed since he knows that the entire coven could hear her every breath. Of course he also knows that Isabella is innocent sexually which I'm sure helped. Poor Dad has had to come to terms with my sexual exploits if for no other reason than my lack of filter. I'm sure he could live the rest of his life without having to hear more about my sex life, but we both know that it's not going to happen like that.

A few minutes after Sam and Paul leave we are all sitting close to the fire talking about the summer plans. I've just explained that the tribe is trying to revitalize the old religion and that we will be having festivals throughout the year from now on.

"Who is going to do that, Lundie? The tribe doesn't have a lot of money." I turn to look at Isabella, knowing from he tone that she is aware already the I will be helping fund the festivals.

"It's worth the money spent because the festivals will raise awareness of our culture as well as bring revenue for the tribe. There are several members who have already donated time, space, food, and money to see the festivals come to fruition."

"And I bet one tribal member donated more of one than the rest."

"Any money that I have donated is insignificant to the greater picture, Isabella. I've been working during every spare moment that I've had to do this because I believe it is what is best for my people. Jasper, Sam, and Paul have all been doing the same. Our friends in the tribe as well as the council have been working hard on these festivals."

"You shouldn't be spending Grandfather's money on the tribe, Lund. It's not right. The tribe is from Charlie's side of the family. Grandfather would have wanted you to spend it another way. Mom says that he used to.."

"Enough! That is enough, Isabella. Renee is a spoiled child that is still angry her daddy didn't give her what she wanted. He left the money to me, and in a letter you haven't read was quite aware and content with where he knew I would be spending it. I do not care what Renee says or thinks or feels about my life choices. Honestly I don't care what you think or feel or say about them either. I will continue to do as I feel is best for my people."

"I'm your people. I'm your sister and you don't do what is best for me."

"Isabella, I spent years living with a woman who can't stand me so that I could keep an eye on you in case you needed me. I could have been a member of the tribe years ago, but I put it off so that I could try to protect you if you needed it. That is what I thought was best for you. You want me to do what you want, and now your upset because I'm not doing it."

"That money should have gone to Mom! Then we wouldn't have to live in Forks."

"You still haven't figured out that you are better off here than with that flighty woman?! And no Isabella the money shouldn't have gone to Renee. It went where it was suppose to go according to Grandfather's will. The lawyers have all looked over every inch of that will. It is ironclad. He knew what he wanted and ensured that Renee wouldn't be able to interfere."

"Well it should have gone to me then! I'm the one that was close to Mom."

"You are close to Renee. And she would have asked for the money. You would have given it to her, and the will would have been pointless."

"So you think he would rather you spend all of his money on the tribe than on his daughter?"

"Yes. He would have. And even if he didn't, Grandfather gave me the money to do with as I please. It is no long his money. I will spend it as I see fit."

"You"re just being a brat because Mom isn't afraid to tell the truth about Charlie! He doesn't care about us! All he cares about is this nothing town!" I shake my head and turn to help Celeste gather her clutch and the ends of her dress. "Don't ignore me!"

"What do you want me to say Isabella? That you are so wrapped up in Renee's skewed version of reality that you can't see what is in front of you? That Charlie has tried all of your life to form a connection with you? You can ask again when you actually want to listen. I'm not wasting my time on you."

"You think I'm a waste of time? I'm your sister! You call Celeste Wright your sister all the time, and you never treat her like you treat me!"

"I treat Celeste with the same level of respect that she treats me with. I do the same with you. I'm not going to stand here arguing with you. Go enjoy your time with the Cullens. I have a warm bed to get to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two is officially up. Have fun, and I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
